Albedo's Betrayal
by Fictitious Lover
Summary: Four of the Supreme Beings have returned to The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Lord Touch Me, Lady Bukubukuchagama, Lord Peroroncino, and Lord Tabula, but Albedo's kill squad is already ready to take down any Supreme Beings found! Which Guardians will stay loyal to the Supreme Beings, and which will betray them? Will Momonga be able to save his precious friends from Death's grip?
1. Return of the Supreme Ones!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series, or any of the characters in this work of fiction. I am only providing, fan service fiction, for Overlord Fans.**

"Hey Momonga-sama! We logged back in for the final night to say hi, but weren't in the right place. It's like we got moved to another world or something." That voice Momonga thought to himself. It sounded like Bukubukuchagama, but that was impossible!

"Sorry it took us two long months to find you, it felt longer than sixty days though." Was he going insane? He thought he had just been delusional, but he heard her voice so clearly.

"I'm not sure how we are able to sleep in the game, but we haven't been able to find a way to log out! The menu is even gone can you believe it!" Where was she? He couldn't see her, but that was definitely her voice. He almost wished someone else was here to confirm that they heard her as well.

"Touch Me has been totally freaking out, but I can't say I'm not startled as well." That voice! It had to be Bukubukucahgama's, but where? The door to the throne room was cracked slightly, was she waiting outside of it?

"Uhhhhhhhh!?" Momonga was so shocked hearing Bukubukuchagama, that he had completely froze up for just a moment. Although just like always he quickly became calm, and level headed.

"Bukubukuchagama. Is that you? Where are you? I don't see you." Hearing no response back except for a muffled giggle, Momonga began to get angry.

Were the NPCs playing a trick on him? Surely none of the Floor Guardians would be so foolish. Their punishment would be severe!

Momonga losing his patience stomped his foot hard onto the ground.

"Bukubukuchagama! come out now!" Momonga paused to listen for any kind of movement, but it was dead silent.

"If this is some kind of sick joke Pandora's Actor, and you are mimicking my friend's voice! You are going to be punished severely! Now come out! Show yourself!" He waited, but no one came. He had enough. He was about to get up from his throne when he heard her voice again.

"Awwww! Momonga-sama is so cute when he gets angry!" Momonga heard a loud, _Smack_!

Bukubukuchagama had taken Touch Me's slap by surprise, and was knocked out into Momonga's view, flying between the throne room's massive doors. She had landed hard on the ground with a loud, Splat!

"Damn it Touch Me! That actually really hurt! You jerk!" Lady Bukubukuchagama's voice had some serious bite to it this time, her cutesy tone completely gone. In it's place was her deep chastising voice she used when she was angry, or frustrated.

"Sorry Bukubukuchagama, I didn't think that would actually hurt you. I'm much stronger than I'm used too. Also you were teasing Momonga far too much, you made him angry. You really should learn when to give it a rest." Touch Me said with a laugh.

Momonga couldn't believe his eyes, as Lord Touch Me, also walked into view. Bukubukuchagama was naked of any gear, even clothes. While Touch Me seemed to be wearing some cheap looking, iron equipment. It must have been better than nothing Momonga thought, but it couldn't be very effective.

Although Bukubukucahgama was uncovered, Momonga never saw her actually wear anything before. She was a pinkish colored slime, and it made complete sense why she was never wearing any clothes. She didn't really have anything to cover up.

Reaching down to try and pick up Bukubukuchagama, and apologize, Touch me pulled back his hand in surprise.

Bukubukuchagama had just hissed loudly at him.

"Hit me like that again, Touch Me, and I will corrode all your precious divine gear to dust!" Lord Touch Me, gritted his teeth at the threat. She was only kidding right? His equipment wasn't divine, but I guess it could be considered Divine Tier.

His equipment was specially crafted for the winner of a PvP tournament held in Yggdrasil, which Touch Me had come in first place in. It could not be replaced by anything. He had grown to like the look of the set. He looked like a hero, coming to save the day, and that matched his personality completely.

Now though he was in some cheap armor that looked like he had hastily equipped it. Was that equipment created in the New World? Momonga would have asked, but the throne room doors were thrown open, startling him.

Everyone quickly looked at what was running into the room in such a hurry. Whatever it was, it was making a large amount of noise, and moving pretty fast. Upon focusing on it though, everyone noticed it was Tabula.

Lord Tabula busted into the throne room at a full sprint, and ran up to his friends. Coughing and Wheezing he tried to catch his breath.

"Man!... you guys... move... way too fast, aw... can't we just take it slower... there were a lot of floors to run through!" Tabula looked around with a concerned expression.

"Wait... where is Peroroncino?" Lord Tabula's words sounded completely weak, as he took deep breaths in between them, in an attempt to get air into his lungs. His friends all looked at him with a concerned look.

"What are you talking about? How should we know where he is? You and Peroroncino were together how in the world did you get separated!? Did you both forget the layout of Nazrick? You should both have it memorized already." Touch Me was at a loss, why in the world were they not together?

"No I knew exactly how to get here of course, and it was just running through the last floor that wore me out this badly." Tabula continued breathing heavily. He wasn't used to running at all was he? I'm not even breathing heavy, but I ran the entire way here. Touch Me thought to himself.

"Guys I know you wanted to surprise Momonga, but I literally can't keep pace with you, Touch Me. Your too damn fast! You carried Lady Bukubukuchagama, and rushed ahead to the throne room without me, and I kept getting stopped by Floor Guardians all the way here, and had to explain to them, by myself, that I was trying to surprise Momonga, and they couldn't inform him I was here. Peroroncino kind of just watched me explain it every time... I wish he had backed me up!" Tabula paused trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, no wonder you are out of breath Tabula. That was the most I think I've ever heard you spit out at once." Bukubukuchagama was obviously messing with him, and Tabula caught on to that immediately, and completely ignored her needless chatter.

"It's actually not that alarming though that Peroroncino isn't here yet. I know why already." Everyone looked at Tabula confused, and waited for him to explain it, but Tabula just kind of stood there, panting hard.

Momonga got tired of waiting, the silence was making things awkward. He had decided to help get the ball rolling.

"Cough!" Momonga sarcastically, and loudly coughed, trying his best to break the awkward silence.

"And why exactly is Peroroncino not being with you, not alarming?" Momonga was sure Tabula had just asked where Peroroncino was. Doesn't that mean that somewhere along the way they split up for some reason? Did Tabula think Peroroncino would have beat him here for some reason?

Momonga wasn't sure what it was, but he immediately felt uneasy, about Peroroncino's absence, he wasn't sure why he felt that way. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was their home, after all, and would be the safest place in the New World he thought.

"Perhaps we should go look for him? I will let Albedo know to sweep all the floors immediately!" Momonga thought that was the best course of action.

"Albedo." Lord Tabula cut Momonga off real fast.

"Wait Momonga, you haven't let me explain the situation yet! Don't you dare worry my precious Albedo!" Tabula excitedly waved his hands as he began to try and explain what happened to them.

"Lord Tabula!? Is that you!?" Albedo's voice sounded incredibly surprised to hear here old master speak. Pandora's Actor was currently with her on a mission, and she knew it was impossible for this to be a joke.

Although Tabula was still her creator, she only cared about Lord Ainz now. Tabula didn't mean anything to her anymore. He no longer had control over her. He chose to leave us, she thought. He isn't much of a man.

"Aww man Momonga! You completely ruined the surprise party I had planned! I had a cake made and everything!" Tabula looked so disappointed at Momonga, but Momonga couldn't help but wonder if he was actually being serious or not. He decided not to ask.

He made me a cake Albedo thought? How disgusting! I wouldn't touch a thing he's touched! Albedo thought to herself.

Her anger was showing, and Pandora's Actor was wondering what in the world she was thinking.

"Wait Tabula, you were the one who... You know what it doesn't matter, instead please explain..." Momonga paused to think. "I am sorry for bothering you Albedo. I will let you get back to your task." Before he canceled the spell, he heard Albedo yell out.

"Lord Ainz-sama you could never bother me! My Lord!" His spell faded, and he no longer could communicate with Albedo.

Tabula looked around, and decided now was a good time to explain before they got sidetracked again. He couldn't wait, explaining things was his strong point he thought.

"Okay, so Me and Peroroncino were." He was immediately interrupted by Bukubukuchagama, who spoke in a deep chastising voice.

"Wait stop, you meant to say, Peroroncino, and I were right?"

"Jeez just let me explain Bukubukuchagama, the peanut gallery should stay quiet!" Tabula cleared his throat.

"Anyway! Like I was saying. ME and Peroroncino were both walking at a good pace, to the throne room together right?" Touch Me looked at Tabula with a look of disbelief. No way this has to be a joke he thought...

"You were walking? No wonder you got here so late! Come on man! That does explain why you ran into so many Floor Guardians though. They were just doing their jobs well, and actually sweeping the floors for any signs of invaders!" Touch Me paused to get a breath in.

"Bukubukuchagama and I only ran into a couple floor guardians on the way here, and it was easy to explain it to them. I really don't see how you and Peroroncino could have had such a hard time." Touch Me normally wasn't very confrontational, especially with his friends, but to him this was just completely ridiculous.

"Ahem... Peanut gallery... Quiet... please guys..." Tabula paused. "I am having a hard enough time explaining this too you guys." Tabula seemed to be losing confidence in his speech skills more and more by the second. However in most video games he had played. Tabula always preferred training the speech skill, and maxing it out at level 100. If only he had that skill right now. He could probably even sell a refrigerator to an Eskimo if he had too.

"Yea, we noticed." Lord Tabula was getting tired of Bukubukuchagama choosing to bicker with him, and decided he would just get to the point.

"Okay you know what?" Tabula paused for a second. "I'll just do the short version." Everyone, as quietly as they could, breathed out a sigh of relief. I hope he didn't hear me. Momonga thought to himself.

"Me and Lord Peroroncino were walking right? And we literally ran into every single Floor Guardian on the way here, and although Lord Peroroncino was quick to let me deal with them all myself... As soon as we ran into Shalltear Bloodfallen, he suddenly felt like helping me explain, and he didn't let me even get a single word out! I was so used to it by then I had it totally down. So I left Peroroncino behind, and continued ahead on my own. That way I could inform all the Floor Guardians, and create a huge surprise party." Was he really disappointed that he couldn't explain to Shalltear why they were trying to sneak into Nazarick? I bet he didn't even give Peroroncino a chance to speak earlier! And what did he just say about a party? He didn't get stopped by every Floor Guardian on the way here! He intentionally got caught by them! Touch Me held his hand to his forehead, Tabula was excreting shame at this point, Touch Me thought.

"Oh so he is with Shalltear Bloodfallen then? They probably just got caught up in conversation with each other. He is her creator after all. I doubt Peroroncino could be in any danger. This is our guild after all." Touch Me laughed.

"I can't even remember how many times massive raids were conducted against us. They always failed miserably, we never even got to use most of the traps we created, so it got boring to keep working on them. We also never had to fight, or use the Pleiades to stall them." Touch Me! Momonga thought. He had decided he needed to say something about that.

"Thankfully no member of the Pleiades are here currently, Touch Me. But don't let them know that we only created them to stall enemies out please! I'm pretty sure they would be incredibly offended!" Touch Me let out an "Ohhh" and he paused for a second. "Yea you're probably right. My bad..." Touch Me's words trailed off towards the end, and Momonga nodded.

Bukubukuchagama was being awfully quiet Momonga thought, was she worrying about her brother? Probably.

Bukubukuchagama actually thought out loud. "That idiot is just goofing around like normal. I'm not even worried about him!" She let out a big disappointed sigh, and puffed her slimy body up.

"Are you sure about... that?" Tabula had finished that sentence, but he paused on the last word. Bukubukuchagama started flailing her slimy body around, she was pissed off!

"Ewww! Stop it Bukubukuchagama! You are drenching me in slime! Stop!" Touch Me, and Momonga watched this go down, and didn't even try to stop her. He had it coming they both thought. Some things you should know not to say. Especially if someone is trying their best, to hide their anger. Don't poke the bear Momonga thought.

The news of some of the Supreme Beings returning to Nazarick spread like wild fire. Even the normal maids of Nazarick knew they had returned.

As more and more guardians began to show up, to see what all the noise was about, and if it were really true that the Supreme Beings returned.

Mare and Aura immediately shouted in surprise, upon seeing their creators had returned. Mare and Aura, ran up to Lady Bukubukuchagama. "Lady Bukubukuchagama!" Grabbing her tightly they both squeezed Bukubukuchagama, causing her to let out a startled gasp. It hadn't hurt her, only startled her.

"Ahhh!? What the!?" Seeing that they had startled Bukubukuchagama, they both, with a confused look on their face asked,"Lady Bukubukuchagama? Is something wrong?"

Momonga Immediately understood why Bukubukuchagama was so startled, in Yggdrasil the NPCs, were not advanced enough to interact with their creators anywhere close to this level. Now though the NPCs all had a mind of their own, and could interact all on their own, with no voice commands needed. It took some getting used to for sure.

"It's okay Bukubukuchagama. It startled me at first as well, but you will get used to it." Momonga nodded his head as he spoke.

Looking over at Touch Me, Momonga couldn't tell if he was surprised Sebas had approached all by himself.

Touch Me, seeing Sebas both surprised, and overjoyed to see his creator again, decided to speak. "Hey Sebas, I've missed you and the other NPCs, as well as Momonga, but you know my life was getting way too busy. I really do care about you guys though, and if I could have, I would have stayed with you all until the end." Touch Me wasn't sure how Sebas would react, and his eyes darted around nervously, waiting for Sebas to respond.

Sebas Immediately bowed before him, and spoke, "Lord Touch Me, I am just happy to see you have returned. No matter what difficulties you have in life, know that I will always be by your side." Touch Me's mouth fell open wide. He didn't have to bow before him!

"Sebas you don't have to bow... please stand up." Sebas followed his creators orders immediately.

"Of course, I will keep that in mind in the future." Touch Me hated it when others bowed before him, just because he was one of the top players in Yggdrasil he was always looked up to, and almost worshiped by other players as a God. He knew it was just to show their respect, but it felt like he was degrading those he saved when they bowed at his feet, and thanked him. Momonga was the only one who didn't bow at his feet, and that is why he admired him so much.

Although Touch Me loved helping others, and in fact, following in his footsteps others tolerated the humanoid races far more than they did before in Yggdrasil. They stopped hunting them for fun. He still didn't accept too much praise from others. He had caused a vast improvement to the quality of the players in Yggdrasil, and helped the game stay alive longer, as many players were quitting because of the overwhelming amount of Humans vs other races. Humanoid races were outnumbered a hundred to one, and hardcore PvP players were appalled at the lack of balance, in race vs race wars. Humans won every single time. That was before Nazarick was conquered, and built up nicely. They added traps and even more powerful Floor Guardians started to be created. Nazarick provided a safe haven for many other Humanoid players to flock too. Oh! Touch Me had just noticed he was thinking about the past, and completely ignoring everything else around him at the present. How embarrassing he thought to himself.

Peroroncino came in struggling to move, with Shalltear Bloodfallen hanging lovingly, onto his side. She definitely wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "Sorry it took me so long to get here guys, I ran into Shalltear Bloodfallen, and had to stop to catch up, yah know? These Yggdrasil updates are amazing though! The NPCs are like 100 times better! You will never believe me, but Shalltear actually interacted with me, all on her own! I didn't even have to ask her to!" Peroroncino was looking excitedly at his friends, expecting a look of unbelievable surprise on his friends faces, but upon closer inspection they weren't even surprised even a little bit!

"Yea all the other guardians we ran into also acted on their own Peroroncino.." Bukubukuchagama couldn't believe her brother could be so slow, not only did he get here incredibly late, but also seemed to be slow in the head. Perhaps it was brain damage? Probably was she thought.

"Yea we noticed Peroroncino..." Touch Me was still disappointed in him and Tabula for taking so long to get here.

"Hahaha! I told you he was fine! For being a bird you sure are slow though!" Bukubukuchagama let out a cute, light giggle.

"Hey! Sis! I'm not a bird! I am a bird man! MAN!" Peroroncino's yelling, instead of stopping Bukubukuchagama's teasing, was like throwing gasoline soaked wood, onto a roaring fire. It was not going to stop her teasing, it would only fuel it farther. She was always like this! Peroroncino thought.

Bukubukuchagama looked at Peroronicino, and laughed even harder, as Peroronicino tried in vain, to get her to stop teasing him.

"Come on Bukubukuchagama, stop laughing at me!" Bukubukuchagama quickly responded to her brother. "Okay, but you have to call me by my proper name, Lady Bukubukuchagama please."

"Yea... no... How about you give me a break sis? Your teasing is way worse than normal. It's tasteless." Lord Peroroncino shook his head.

Tabula was the only Supreme Being to not be reunited with any of his creations. He looked disappointed.

"Hey Momonga, where is Albedo?" Lord Tabula sounded sad, and Momonga immediately tried to cheer him up.

"Oh, she is off on an important mission, with Pandora's Actor, they should return shortly. It's not like she didn't want to see you, she just hasn't had the chance yet. I'm sure you are the first one she will visit upon her arrival back at Nazarick!" Momonga said.

"Great! I'm really looking forward to seeing her again. I've missed you all so much, working all this overtime is really bad for my health!" Tabula said with a huge grin on his face. Everyone else could relate to that.

"That was probably, the smartest thing, I've ever heard you say Tabula. I am impressed." Tabula looked really offended by that, and he grabbed Bukubukuchagama, and started flailing her around.

"Tabula stop it! Hey!" Tabula stopped shaking her, and looking at Peroroncino, he could tell he was just about to step in to stop him right then and there.

Uh oh Momonga thought. This could get ugly fast.

"Please don't fight guys, I have a lot to explain. Please listen, I can explain everything that is stressing you guys out. I would have done that immediately, but I was waiting for Peroroncino..." Everyone in the room glared at him as well.

Shalltear looked up at her master with her mouth opened wide. Had she just gotten her master in trouble? How unforgivable!

Peroroncino knew exactly what Shalltear was thinking, and tried to comfort her.

"I know what your thinking, but It was me who took his time, you aren't the reason I got here late I am the reason I did. If that... um makes sense?" Bukubukuchagama thought that was cute, he was trying desperately to protect someone he cared about.

"Yes, Peroroncino." Coughing Momonga tried to get them refocused on him.

Momonga explained their current situation with all of his friends, that they couldn't log out, and the fact that they were in a new world. They all looked uneasy, but that's to be expected he thought. Bukubukuchagama was the most startled of them all at the news, and screamed in protest of her situation.

"Ahhhhh! No way!... OH GOD! Am I going to be a slime PERMANENTLY!?" Bukubukuchagama paused panting she felt as though her little slimy heart was going to explode from the stress.

"Momonga, please tell me you are just teasing us! Please!" Bukubukuchagama just wanted to have her old human body back again.

Mare, and Aura were completely confused at Bukubukuchagama's words, and they didn't understand why she seemed so frightened.

"Bukubukuchagama, you should know that I would never tease about something like this. It's gonna be OK! You are totally a cute little slime! It's not so bad, look at me I'm literally all bones." Momonga tried his best to calm Bukubukuchagama down, and let out a hearty laugh.

"Yea that's easy for you to say! You are just a skeleton, but look at me!" With a slimy tentacle she pointed at herself. "I'm Hideous!" Bukubukuchagama's voice lost its cuteness, replaced with the ear grating voice she used when anyone made her angry at them. When Bukubukuchagama was unhappy, you knew right away.

"Please calm down Bukubukuchagama! We don't know if it's permanent or not, but this isn't helping anything!" Momonga didn't know if he would be able to calm his friend's worried heart.

"It will be okay big sis, you look fine to me. Actually have you been hitting the gym lately? Because you've lost a lot of weight!" That was Peroroncino's best effort to calm Bukubukuchagama down, and it was completely ineffective.

"That actually just pissed me off even more! BROTHER! Say one more thing, and I will tell your friends exactly how many times I walked in on you. Rubbing a quick one out!" Peroroncino blushed, as well as Shalltear. His mouth dropped wide open, he would die! He would die of embarrassment right here and now! It was over!

Shalltear smiled wide at her creator! Oh how she longed to see that as well.

"SHE WAS JUST JOKING GUYS! IT WAS A JOKE! RIGHT SIS?" Oh, this was certainly getting out of hand Momonga thought, they had gotten completely sidetracked now.

"No, I always thought it was adorable though. How he would just freeze up when I walked in. It didn't matter how fast or hard he was beating his meat, in the end he never finished when I walked in! Hahahahahaha!" Peroroncino's health would be in the red from his sisters assault. Why was she being so cruel today?! Did she think they were really still in the game for these two long months?

They could taste food, they could see each other's expressions clearly, and didn't need to use any emoticons. They had no menu anymore, and no way to check their health, or mana, but somehow they could tell how much of each they had left. Whatever this New World was, it was far too real to be a game. Was he dreaming? This was just a nightmare right? But I can still feel pain! It's not a nightmare right?

"SIS! SHHHH! SHHHHHHHHHHH! I GIVE UP! I SURRENDER!" Peroroncino was going to die of embarrassment, his sister never even tried to knock, she would just barge in, and she was always cracking jokes about it to their parents. They would always reply the same way. He is just at that age. Oh How embarrassing Peroroncino thought.

All the NPCs were looking just as confused, as Mare, and Aura were. To them Lady Bukubukuchagama had always been a slime. None of them knew what to say to make her feel better, and Mare, and Aura were racking their brains trying to put together the pieces of this puzzle. What did Bukubukuchagama mean when she said, Am I really stuck as a slime forever!? And what did she mean when she said Peroroncino beating his meat they wondered? That wasn't a phrase they were familiar with.

"I... I need more time, to take all of this in. Momonga, I'm going to return to my chambers, and sleep this off." Bukubukuchagama let out a fake forced yawn. He knew she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. They did have certain items that could cause sleep though, perhaps he would give one to her later.

"Oh course the rest of you should probably get some sleep as well. It's late isn't it? You are all probably tired right?" Momonga said while tapping his throne.

All of the Supreme Beings began to walk to their private quarters, they still didn't have their rings, and couldn't teleport yet, but they all knew how to get there.

Momonga was left all alone in the throne room, except for some Floor Guardians that were standing to attention.

"Sebas, Cocytus, Demiurge, you guys are dismissed for today. I have no further tasks for you, please enjoy yourselves." Nodding their heads, they all stood up, and walked out of the throne room. Although Sebas would not bow in front of his master, Lord Touch Me. He would still bow in front of Momonga out of habit, and he noticed that as he got up.

"Oh... old habits die hard. I guess." Momonga could hear their footsteps walking down the hallway.

Finally being alone by himself, got Momonga thinking. Man... I'm so embarrassed, I couldn't bear to even use the name Ainz, in front of my friends. "Damn it, what am I gonna do! I'll have to gather everyone together, and explain that they now should call me Momonga again instead of Ainz Ooal Gown." Momonga mumbled this to himself.

I feel bad for Peroroncino, having your sister say something like that, is slander at best, and devastating at it's worst. Was it really true though? Did she often catch him in the act? He should have locked his door, Momonga thought.

The rest of the Supreme Beings had gone to sleep for the night, and each of them, were surprised by how well kept their rooms were. They must have been cleaned often they thought.

Momonga couldn't help but feel lonely, all alone, in such a spacious empty room.

Man I wish I could still sleep, it's actually annoying to have to be thinking all day long! My body may not be tired, but my mind is totally shot! Today has been way too hectic I had gotten used to being alone. But I am still glad my friends are back. Momonga decided to retire to his room, and laid down on his bed.

"Hmmm, that perfume is even stronger today, It smells really good, but it's almost overpowering me." It's kind of strange that the smell is always more powerful later in the day, Momonga thought. Why is that? The maids normally cleaned things first thing in the morning. Actually it looks kinda like someone was laying on my bed before I did... Actually I'm sure I'm just imagining it.

Although Momonga could not sleep, just being able to lie down, and have some peace and quiet to himself, helped rest his weary mind.

"Lord Ainz-sama! We have returned! Master? Are you in there? My Lord?" He knew that voice, it was definitely Albedo's.

Oh come on! I was just about to clear my mind! Momonga thought to himself. No I can't be rude, he thought. she has been working really hard for me.

"Yes Albedo, you can come in." Opening the door gently, Albedo walked in, and bowed before Momonga.

"Lord Ainz-sama, our mission was a success, we have recruited many adventures interested in mapping the New World." That is great news Momonga thought! That was very important, and Albedo had just sealed the deal.

"That is great news Albedo! Good job! I knew I could count on you." Huh? Albedo's stare got pretty intense after he finished his sentence he thought. Did he say something weird?

"AWWWW! Lord Ainz-sama! You are too kind! I would do anything for you! Anything! Anything you desire, anything you need Lord Ainz-sama!" Albedo let out a surprisingly cute giggle, but it didn't matter since her eyes looked far too intensely at him.

Oh no, I have gotten her riled up again! Momonga thought. "Albedo you are dismissed for now, I have no other tasks for you today, please do as you wish." Albedo nodded, and opened his room door gently again. She looked back and smiled wide as she walked out.

Momonga finally had some piece and quiet too himself, and tried to think about everything that happened. He could hear heavy breathing from the other side of his door, and felt as though he was being watched. Was Albedo still there? Surely not.

Aww man, I can't rest like this! Momonga thought. I have to know! Momonga got up, and opened the door far more forcefully, than he had meant too.

Bang! He had just nailed something with the door, and looking out he apologized quickly upon seeing Albedo holding her forehead.

"Ohhh Albedo! Sorry! I didn't know you were still here! Did you need something?"

Albedo got up, brushing herself off, she grabbed a rag, as she began to explain, that she was trying to clean a spot on his door, the cleaners had missed, as she pointed to a big black smudge where the paint had been damaged.

"It's unbelievable that they would miss such a big smudge! I will punish them later, Lord Ainz!" But wait? That smudge wasn't there before he thought to himself.

It was obviously caused my Albedo taking a hard blow to her forehead. He decided not to mention that part to her though, and instead decided to retire back to his room to rest. Laying down he sighed.

Momonga kept hearing something behind the door, one hour later it seemed Albedo was still cleaning! He heard strange noises coming from the other side of the door, and getting up asked Albedo "Is everything okay Albedo? You really don't have to go through so much trouble. I can get someone else to fix it."

"Yes my Lord! Everything's fine! I'm just making sure the door is spotless, and worthy of a Supreme Being such as yourself." Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! A constant, ear piercing, rubbing noise kept coming from the other side of the door, and Momonga wasn't sure what to do about it, he just wanted some peace, and quiet, but Albedo seemed dead set on cleaning the door to his private quarters. He couldn't just tell her to stop now. It was too late.

Finally Momonga got up, and spoke. "I am going to open the door, watch yourself please." Opening the door he saw Albedo on her knees, and the black smudge on the door completely gone, the entire door glistened in the light of the hallway. Wow no way! It's completely Spotless! Momonga was stunned by how much hard work she put into it. She didn't just clean the smudge, but completely polished the entire door.

But wait? She didn't have any liquid to clean the door so thoroughly with? Did she?

"Albedo, where is the cleaning solution that you used?" Albedo smiled with a smile full of pride.

"I used something special, just for you Lord Ainz." Huh? Something special? He didn't want to know what it was anymore. Best not to ask her.

"Ahhhh... I see, something special, of course." Momonga paused to get his thoughts together.

"Good Job Albedo, the door looks far better than before." Albedo flapped her wings playfully, as she looked adoringly at Momonga.

"Oh Lord Ainz-sama! It was no problem at all! If you need anything else feel free to ask me! Anything at all! ANYTHING!" Albedo's eyes were filled completely with lust.

"Khaa!" Momonga didn't notice he had let out an odd gasp. Oh no that look of lust in her eyes, its the same as before, when Albedo had forcefully pinned me down! If she pins me down here, I am not going to be able to get her off. The strength difference between us is far too much, and it's not like I can just blast her with a spell to get her to let go!

"No, NO! you have done enough tonight, Albedo. I wouldn't want to keep you any longer than I already have! You are dismissed!" If Momonga could still sweat, he would totally be sweating bullets right now.

Albedo stood there starring at Momonga, as though she hadn't even acknowledged what he had just said to her. With an intense look in her eyes, she stared directly at his. It looked like she was being punished.

"Actually Lord Ainz-sama... I was wondering if you were lonely. I could lay with you... if you want! I am ready MY LORD!" Albedo had an insanely intense look in her eyes, as her pupils dilated.

"Awww!?" Momonga's mouth dropped wide open. He was thrown like a rag doll, all the way back to his bed, and was forcefully pinned down, by Albedo. The door slammed shut behind him.

"NO! THAT'S OKAY GET OFF NOW! ALBEDO!? DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID GET OFF!" Albedo was completely absorbed in her lust, and had already started to dry hump him.

No this is so awkward he thought. If Tabula walked in now... he would kill me for sure!

"Albedo! Get off! Stop this! Hey! Albedo!" I can't move she is way too strong! Wait what is she doing!? Is she doing what I think she is!? Oh God!

"Oh Ainz-sama! Please just give me what I want already! I've been a good girl! haven't I?! Lord Ainz-sama! I want something special just for me! I want you to impregnate me! I am prepared to bear your first child! My LORD AINZ-SAMA!" Albedo had completely lost her senses, and Momonga felt hopeless in this situation. He just wasn't strong enough, and no one seemed to hear him, or Albedo.

Momonga struggled to break free, but it was no use. He wasn't a warrior, but instead focused on spells, so he had weak strength, compared to fighters his own level. "Oh! Ohhh! Yes! Lord Ainz-sama!" The door to his room was thrown open. Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Demiurge both rushed into the room.

"What is wrong Lord Ainz!?" They both saw Albedo on top of him, holding him down. How disgraceful! Shalltear thought.

"Get off him Albedo! He doesn't want that! You are forcing yourself on him!" Shalltear sounded pissed, and her voice pierced Albedo's ears, but she ignored them.

"Okay... have it your way. We will just have to force you to let go." Demiurge wasn't amused.

Albedo was quickly pulled off by a combination of Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Demiurge.

"Albedo what do you think you are doing! You ape! Forcing yourself on Lord Ainz!" Shalltear Bloodfallen let out a loud hiss.

"I have to agree Albedo you shouldn't let your emotions, and desires, overpower your judgement." Demiurge still looked annoyed.

Albedo's eyes darted angrily at Shalltear, and Demiurge, but she got up, and left the room, apologizing to Momonga on the way out. "I am sorry for my actions, Lord Ainz-sama."

"No Albedo, It was... my fault. Thank you for your hard work today." Whew he thought, he must have incredible luck that they had walked by when they did.

With that she had courteously, and calmly, gotten up, and walked out of his room. This isn't good at all! Momonga thought to himself, Last time I had a hard time getting her off me, but this time I was completely helpless!

If Shalltear, and Demiurge hadn't been nearby, I would have to explain this to Tabula! I still feel terrible changing Albedo's personality, to love me. Even if it was just meant for a little fun, before the servers closed down. I warped, and twisted what my friend, Tabula had gone through great lengths to create. I have to tell Tabula about what I've done! Momonga thought to himself.

Accompanied by Shalltear, and Demiurge, Albedo came back, and with a complex emotion on her face spoke to Momonga.

"Lord Ainz-sama, I haven't seen any of the other Supreme Beings yet. Is it true, did they really come back? Why haven't I seen them yet?"

"I would also like to know, Lord Ainz." Demiurge looked especially excited at the news. "I was busy earlier, but now I see I missed a lot of good news. Has Ulbert returned as well? I didn't see him." Momonga shook his head.

"No as far as I know Ulbert has not returned." Demiurge frowned, but nodded in an understanding way.

"Hey I'm not lying! The Supreme Beings really did come back! Remember Albedo. You heard Lord Tabula through Momonga's message spell." Shalltear was annoyed, that they didn't believe her, and narrowed her eyes at them both.

What?! Just hearing Lord Tabula's name pissed Albedo off, but this Lamprey was listening in on their conversation? How annoying.

"Four, of the Supreme Beings have returned, to my knowledge. Bukubukuchagama, Tabula, Peroroncino, and Touch Me are all back with us." Momonga quickly explained.

Why had some of the Supreme Beings returned? Albedo thought. Did they really, just think he could waltz back in, and take back up their potistions as Supreme Beings after abandoning them? How unforgivable, Albedo thought to herself. COWARDS! She thought.

Momonga couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Albedo's expression was off. Shouldn't she be happy to hear her creator's return confirmed? He thought.

"Are you okay Albedo? I know it's a lot to take in, but you seem displeased about something." Momonga glared into Albedo's eyes, and waited for her response.

"I'm fine. Please excuse me, Lord Ainz-sama." Albedo left the room quickly. That wasn't normal for her to do at all, normally she wanted to stay with Momonga as long as possible.

"Please excuse me as well, Lord Ainz-sama. I have important work I was in the middle of before Albedo interrupted it, with her... eagerness."

"Very well Demiurge, you are excused as well." Really he didn't even need to ask, he had just saved Momonga, and Momonga was very grateful.

Something wasn't right with how Albedo acted there... I'm not sure what, but something seemed off to me. She is acting far too abnormal after hearing about her master returning. Perhaps she is just anxious to see him again? No if she wanted to see him, she would have went to his room, not mine. Momonga was in deep thought, about Albedo's sudden abnormal behavior. It was very noticeable to him, and was alarming, but would she really plotting something nefarious? No, she has just been overworked he thought.

As Albedo stepped out into the hallway, she mumbled inaudibly to herself, "The Supreme Beings, they will pay for abandoning Lord Ainz-sama. They can't just come back, and act like everything is fine! Lord Ainz-sama is the most supreme of all beings. Only he can stand at the top of this world!" In Albedo's eyes was an intense hatred! A look that could kill!

Demiurge was walking past Albedo, but couldn't make out what she had just said. It just sounded like angry mumbling to him. He had noticed the unsettling look in her eyes as well.

"Hmmm.. Is everything alright Albedo? You look troubled. Unlike me your creator, Lord Tabula, has returned. You should be grateful." Albedo scowled at him. Don't say his goddamn name she thought! I hate hearing it!

"Oh of course, sorry for worrying you. I was just thinking about something I really dislike is all." After talking with Demiurge, Albedo hurried down the hallway, and around the first corner.

Demiurge walked back into Momonga's room. "Lord Ainz-sama, I think we should investigate Albedo's behavior. It was quite unusual. I'm sure she is just tired." Momonga nodded. If Demiurge thought it was strange, perhaps they should look into it.

"Very well Demiurge, you can get back to your work. Thanks for sharing your thoughts." Demiurge nodded, and calmly left the room.

"Solution, Shalltear. I have a task only you two can do for me! Please come to my private room. I will be waiting for you both." Oh wait... I actually worded that really really poorly! Momonga thought to himself. Is it too late to change that command? He had decided he would quickly explain himself better, but someone already slammed his door open excitedly.

No way Momonga thought! They are already here!? I literally just summoned them!

"Ohh, what is it Lord Ainz-sama?" Shalltear paused, and smiled wide at him as if understanding what he needed her to do already.

"Is this where my first time will be?!" Shalltear looked excited, she was completely ready to be deflowered, and was already removing her clothes, without Lord Ainz even answering her question yet.

Solution joined in with a sadistic smile on her face, and offered herself to Momonga as well. "Please! Do what you wish with me! Lord Ainz!"

"Khhaaa!" He let out that same gasp of surprise again! Momonga couldn't believe it. " No! I have an important task, only you two are capable of." Thinking about what he had just said... That didn't really sound much better than before did it? Shalltear continued slowly stripping down. She needed just a bit more time to prepare for Lord Ainz.

"Wait! Shalltear! Don't remove those yet! I mean keep your clothes on!" Shalltear finally caught on that this was not what Lord Ainz wanted. Was she acting too easy? Perhaps he wanted her to force herself on him? Shalltear blushed incredibly hard.

"Albedo... has been acting strangely. Please follow her, I'm sure she probably isn't doing anything nefarious, but just in case... Make sure she doesn't notice you're tailing her, or you failed this task!" Shalltear, and Solution both replied together, "Of Course Lord Ainz-sama!"

Walking out into the hallway, Shalltear looked incredibly disappointed, that her attempt at becoming his first wife had failed yet again.

"Don't worry Shalltear, there is always next time. He will eventually lewd us both." Hey I heard that Momonga thought to himself! No I will Not!

Shalltear called her vampire brides too her, and they used a powerful cloak to try and conceal their presence. As long as they didn't move while cloaked, no one could see them. However if they moved too much, or were blocking someone's path, and collided with them. They would be exposed temporarily. This was a very dangerous thing to use properly.

Pandora's Actor was just down the hall, and around the corner, and whispered as softly as he could manage, "Is it time to put our plan into motion Albedo?"

Their plan into motion Shalltear thought. What did he mean by their plan? Lord Ainz's plan to conquer the world perhaps? No it was probably a surprise party they were planning she thought.

With a sadistic smile on her face, Albedo whispered softly, "You should know I'm not even going to answer that here. Let's go get stuff ready at the treasury."

Wait? Did Lord Ainz give them permission to enter the treasury? And why did they need to go there? Do they even need permission to enter, since Pandora's Actor guards it normally? Shalltear wasn't sure.

Walking to the treasury, Albedo waited out front, accompanied by Rubedo. "We will take a couple World Class Items, and Divine Tier equipment. As a last resort, If we fail we will activate that item." Pandora's Actor looked at her unsure of what she had just said.

"Are you sure that would be necessary that could cause a lot of havoc." Albedo nodded

"It's nothing but a last resort, don't think too hard about it. We probably won't have to use it with Rubedo's help." Pandora's Actor nodded.

Suddenly, Shalltear was softly pushed just a little bit to the side by something. Behind her she saw Rubedo pass by her closely, if she was standing even just a foot more to her left, she would have completely blocked Rubedo, and been exposed when they collided.

Hmmm? Did I just run into something? Rubedo looked around confused, but Albedo got her attention.

"Hey Rubedo, we need to hurry sister. We have to take them by surprise!" It was a surprise party wasn't it?

What is Rubedo doing here though? That raised a red flag for Shalltear. She isn't supposed to leave her Floor... I will report this too Lord Ainz immediately!

Shalltear, and Solution both waited for them all three to enter the treasury, before coming out of the shadows, and walking around the corner. With a grim look on their faces, they immediately headed for Momonga's room. On the way, they walked past Victim, who stared at them curiously. Before calmly continuing on his way without saying a single word.

Shouldn't Victim be on his floor? Shalltear thought. Well maby not Lord Ainz did allow it to wander around a lot didn't he?

"Lord Ainz-sama! We followed her just like you asked, and did not get caught. We have some strange things to tell you about. They were going to surprise the Supreme Beings, from what we could understand." Momonga looked at her.

It could just be a surprise party he thought. "What was so strange about that? A lot of people are happy my friends have returned. It's probably just a surprise party they are planning.

"Ainz-sama, We noticed some strange interactions, but nothing incredibly alarming. Rubedo was just walking down the hallway, she was not guarding her floor like she should be. Did you give her permission to leave her floor?" Certainly I did not! Momonga thought.

"No I did not tell her she could freely move around Nazarick. But I had given control of her to Albedo, since she really wanted her for a Supreme Being search squad, and since they were sisters I didn't want to deny her."

"There is also something else, Momonga. Rubedo, Pandora's Actor, and Albedo had all entered the treasury." Now that did seem incredibly alarming to Momonga!

"Pandora's Actor guards the treasury, that's his duty, but Rubedo shouldn't even have a guild ring. How did she enter?"

"I saw she had a guild ring on her finger. I assumed you gave her it Lord Ainz-sama. They did however, mention they were going to need some Divine equipment, and some World Class items from the vault. I assume you gave them permission to use them right?" Momonga's mouth dropped wide open. "No!"

They went in without my permission, and were taking dangerous World Class items, as well as Divine equipment from the vault. That is sketchy, but it doesn't prove they are up to no good.

"No I did not. I actually believe World Class items are dangerous to Nazarick. They could be misused." Momonga was pondering this, perhaps he should go to the treasury and confirm this himself. He needed to get his friends gear from there anyway. Might as well go now he thought.

All their guild rings, and personal equipment he would bring them all it.

"Shalltear, Solution, if you two don't mind, can you help me carry some of the Supreme Beings gear. It's too heavy for me to carry by myself." Shalltear, and Solution both immediately responded. "Of course Lord Ainz!" With that, they both followed him to the treasury, and he sent a message to every Floor Guardian except Albedo, Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor stating. Please come to the throne room immediately, and wake up all the Supreme Beings and bring them there as well. This is important.

All the Supreme Beings were woken up, and escorted to the throne room, and they all sighed and groaned. "What could Momonga possibly need at a time like this." Touch Me yawned.

"I need my beauty rest! Momonga! Hey.. he isn't even here?" Bukubukuchagama just wanted to sleep.

Shalltear Bloodfallen was fully equipped, and staring at Lord Ainz in confusion. Why did they have to wait for someone to bring them guild rings? Can't they just enter the treasury with Momonga? Momonga noticed her confusion, and decided to inform her about it.

"You have to possess a guild ring, or you cannot enter the treasury. Aureole Omega, blocks any direct teleport into the treasury. Only rings will work. She can also block or redirect a teleport as she pleases. If she wanted to she could teleport you into a solid wall, or even into lava. However she usually just imprisons them in a closed space." Shalltear had not known anything about her. She knew she controlled the teleport gates, but not to what extent she controlled them, but she sounded very powerful.

"Oh I didn't know that Lord Ainz." Momonga handed her a guild ring, and Shalltear excitedly placed it on her ring finger.

It quickly resized itself, and she thought it was a beautiful present for her! She had just gotten wet from the gift Lord Ainz had kindly given her! Shalltear was excitedly mumbling to herself. "This is almost the same as Lord Ainz deflowering me himself! He has taken me to be his wife for sure!" Uh Oh...

Awww crap! This is really bad! Momonga thought. She is totally misunderstanding me again!

"Uhhh... Girls I'm going to teleport to the treasury now." Shalltear, and Solution quickly replied. "Of course Lord Ainz-sama."

They all used their rings, to teleport into the treasury, and began to make their way to his friends gear, and surely enough he ran into Rubedo, Albedo, and Pandora's Actor, but they also had Victim with them. Noticing Momonga, with Shalltear, and Solution, Pandora's Actor approached them.

"Lord Ainz-sama, did you come to get your friend's equipment? We can help you carry it if you want?" Pandora's Actor, Albedo, and Rubedo all looked at him.

"Yes Lord Ainz-sama we can carry it for you. A Supreme Being such as yourself shouldn't have to dirty his hands." Albedo looked at Momonga. She was so serious right now.

"Yes, actually I probably should have gotten it earlier." Momonga was incredibly nervous. His undead passive didn't make him immune to emotions it just effectively suppressed them as they came. Finally he calmed down, and his undead passive took over.

"I really don't mind carrying my friends gear myself, thanks for the offer though. As you can see I already have Shalltear, and Solution here to help me." Pandora's Actor stared at Momonga for a second before responding.

"Lord Ainz, such a task is beneath someone as Supreme as yourself. Leave this to us. We will give them their equipment for you." Pandora's Actor was being insistent that he allow them to carry his friends gear. Why did he want to carry it to bad?

"Oh no! that is fine! All I have to do is teleport with my ring! Thanks for the offer though!" Momonga was trying to be as cautious as possible, he would be annihilated, if they all attacked him here. Man Rubedo alone could slaughter me, Momonga thought to himself.

After getting all of his friends equipment, and as he was getting ready to use his guild ring to teleport to the throne room. Pandora's Actor stopped him.

"Are you sure Momonga? You seem to be struggling quite a bit carrying all that equipment. I wonder why didn't you, just bring them all to the treasury?" Pandora's Actor was intelligent, but Momonga was at a loss of words. What he had said made perfect sense. It was over they knew something was up.

"Well. Let me ask you this then." Momonga glared at Pandora's Actor, and Albedo with his soul piercing bright red eyes. "Why are you all three in the treasury. What task do you have that required this? You are not allowed to take things as you wish from the treasury without my permission, but I will allow it only this once. Now tell me why you need divine gear, and World Class items?" Albedo looked uncomfortable. Normally his gaze didn't bother her. Maby he had ruined the surprise they had for him? Perhaps they were just trying to plan out a massive party for the returning Supreme Beings?

"Sorry Momonga." Pandora's Actor said. "We had taken the initiative, and assumed you would be fine if it helped protect Nazarick." That didn't really answer his question at all though. Their task was to protect Nazarick? I can't keep talking with them this is sketchy, but they wouldn't just tell me they were up to something nefarious.

"I really have to go now sorry. I don't have time to chat more." Albedo, Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor all bowed in front of Momonga. "Of course Lord Ainz-sama." Man that was close Momonga thought. Victim alone could have seriously messed us all three up. I don't even know how many different debuffs that little monster gives. Wait.. Why am I thinking about this? They wouldn't attack me right? I was in no danger...

"Okay Shalltear, and Solution teleport now. They all three teleported to the throne room together, and actually startled Lady Bukubukuchagama, and Tabula who were bickering like usual. They had just teleported right behind them, and spooked the hell out of them.

"Wow! Hey Momonga! Don't just quietly creep up on us like that! Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?" Letting out a long yawn Bukubukuchagama waited for his response.

Momonga looked at the ground with a defeated look, "I have your gear here, please equip yourselves, and make it fast." Bukubukuchagama looked at him, and sighed. Why was he acting so serious?

Demiurge looked troubled, and spoke to Momonga.

"Lord Ainz-sama, is something Wrong?" Momonga didn't know what to tell him, he didn't want to scare his friends, especially if this was just them trying to throw a surprise party or something, and nodded his head. Demiurge began to bow in front of Momonga, but Touch Me stopped him.

"You don't need to bow anymore please. If you don't mind could you stand?" "Oh course Lord Touch Me." Demiurge replied.

"So Lord Ainz, if you are ready, can you tell us why we were called here?" Cocytus let out a gust of air.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was safe." Everyone looked at him with a concerned look.

"What do you mean by make sure everyone was safe Momonga?" Bukubukuchagama wasn't going to let that slide. There was something he hadn't told them yet.

"It's... It's nothing really. Forget I said anything please."

"Hmmmmm... You are hiding something from us but what?" Touch Me had just added his two cents to the conversation.

"It's nothing." Momonga replied. He didn't have any concrete evidence to present to them, just his suspicions.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Albedo does it Lord Ainz-sama? Call it my intuition, she seemed troubled earlier today." Demiurge hit the nail right on the head Momonga thought to himself. This guy was way too smart for his own good.

"Lord Ainz-sama? Who is that? His names Momonga, it's Lord Momonga-sama, to you! I've been ignoring that up until now, but I don't like you all calling him Lord Ainz, what does that even mean? Does it have something to do with our old party?" Lady Bukubukuchagama seemed angry and confused at them using a name she wasn't familiar with to address her friend.

"Sorry it's completely my fault Lady Bukubukuchagama. I can explain." Bukubukuchagama spoke to him "I'm listening."

"I changed my name, to Ainz, to pay tribute to our old party we started, and I also thought it might help you guys find me, if you heard of the mighty Ainz Ooal Gown. I can change it back, but that's how all of the NPCs address me now." Momonga let out a sigh.

Tabula had looked upset ever since Demiurge spoke about Albedo. His fists were clenched incredibly tight, and he shook with anger.

"Hey Demiurge, what are you trying to say about Albedo? She would never be a threat to Nazarick's safety! She would never hurt us! Why would you even insinuate that she did something to harm our safety!?"

"I apologize Lord Tabula, I'm sure that was just my imagination. Please forgive my foolishness." Tabula nodded "Yea alright whatever." He was obviously still upset.

Touch Me, Peroroncino, Tabula, and Bukubukuchagama had all just finished reequipping all of their gear.

"Wait! Momonga! I don't see Mare, or Aura! Did anyone else see them? Maby they are just late, but I have a bad feeling about this." Lady Bukubukuchagama's voice sounded off it was different than usual.

"Hey calm down Bukubukuchagama, We can search for them together." Momonga shook his head.

"No you can't. I can't let you put yourselves in danger!" Tabula lashed out at Momonga with a viciousness he hadn't seen in him before.

"I've had enough! What are you hiding from us!? Why are we in danger Momonga!? Speak!" Momonga had to tell them, there was no other way to protect them.

"It could be dangerous." Touch Me was now also upset with Momonga, and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"It could be dangerous? That's not what you sounded like Momonga, not at all. You were certain of it, certain that if we left here we would be putting ourselves in danger, but why? Just tell us Momonga. We all can't react in the best possible way to protect everyone if we don't even know what the threat is!" Touch Me was right he thought. He was the only one among them who could get kind of touchy sometimes. He often grabbed someone's shoulder if he really wanted them to answer him honestly. It's hard to lie to a guy when he is looking you straight in the eyes, and showing a friendly gesture.

"Albedo, Pandora's Actor, Victim, and Rubedo were all in the treasury, and were all acting off somehow. Except for Victim, he acted normal I guess. It's a sneaking suspicion of mine that they were up to something nefarious, but I can't prove it. They could just be trying to surprise everyone. All I can do is keep us all together and safe." Bukubukuchagama seemed to understand what he meant.

"Oh No! Mare! Aura!" Touch me grabbed Lady Bukubukuchagama, before she could leave the throne room. "Let go of me! Let go! Let me go! Lord Touch Me! Get off! I have to make sure they are okay. Let go now, or I'll corrode all your gear! Touch Me!" Touch Me nodded his head.

"Go ahead, I don't care about my gear as much as I care about you. I would throw it all away if it kept you safe! Now calm down Bukubukuchagama!" Bukubukuchagama felt a little better. She wasn't aware Touch Me cared about her so much. She actually kind of blushed.

"Mare and Aura, wouldn't want you to be harmed because of them." Bukubukuchagama knew he was right, and didn't refute his claim.

"Well ummm... Momonga, how do you want to handle this? It's going to be extra tricky if they are actually planning something bad." Touch Me wasn't sure what to do himself, but Momonga always had a plan.

Momonga stared at his friend, but could not think of anything. "I'm not sure... I need more time to plan this, but it would be nice if those in question would at least respond to my summons!" Everyone looked at Momonga with a nervous look.

"But Lord Ainz I thought you didn't send a summon to Albedo, Rubedo, or Pandora's Actor specifically?" Shalltear had thought that was odd.

"I sent them a message to each of them asking them to join us, after I told you guys about the possibility of danger. So far not a single one of them have shown up. Is Victim here?" Victim walked up to Lord Ainz, "Yes I am here, what do you need Lord Ainz?"

"Nothing... I was just checking I did send you a summon earlier, but instead you went to the treasury with Albedo, and the others. Why?" Victim floated there silent.

"They needed my assistance with something, and they asked me to come talk with them. That's all I can tell you Lord Ainz." His assistance? What could Victim do for them.

"Should we just go on like normal? Pretend we don't know about any of this? How should we proceed. If you believe we may be in danger, I will do whatever I can to protect you all. Even if it means I have to hurt Albedo.

Hearing this caused Tabula to wince his eyes in pain. Momonga couldn't bear to see Tabula looking so sad, the frustration, and sadness was easy to see on his face. His friends saw his creation as a threat to their safety but that was all just suspicions. Albedo would never...

"Tabula, Like I said before we don't know for sure they were just acting suspicious." Momonga tried to calm Tabula down.

"No its okay.. It's true after all isn't it?" Tabula sent many messages to Albedo asking her to come hang out with him, and catch up on old times, but she never once responded to them. She actively avoided him every chance she got. She no longer wanted anything to do with her creator. He knew this deep within his heart, but he wanted to deny it so bad to disprove what he already knew was true. "But why... Albedo... I can't believe it..." Tabula fell to his knees in despair, and had tears rolling down his face, and it made Momonga's heart wrench to watch this.

Walking into the room, accompanied by Pandora's Actor was the very devil in question, Albedo! "Sorry we were late Lord Ainz. I had something I had to do, but I am ready now! Why did you call all the Floor Guardians here? Lord Ainz-sama? Is something wrong? The Supreme Beings should still be sleeping why are they awake now?" Albedo... she showed up. Does that mean she actually isn't a danger to them? Oh No! She was probably just planning a surprise party, if she figures out what we thought she was doing...

Her eyes were filled with a distant look. She was equipped in her combat gear, and not her usual attire. She looked at Tabula on his knees crying like a little kid. Serves him right she thought. He knows doesn't he? I thought he was on to what I was planning... He did create me after all. I should have killed him earlier!

"What the hell is taking Rubedo so long? Pandora's Actor had taken on Momonga's form, he was armed to the teeth. Did they prep in case this was an emergency? No he only told them to come to the throne room he thought. He didn't tell them it was urgent, or to prepare for battle.

Standing up Momonga walked up halfway to Albedo. "Albedo, tell me, why are you equipped in full combat gear?" Albedo smiled, and stared right back into his eyes.

"I had a sneaking suspicion I may need it. Why? Aren't all of you Supreme One's and Floor Guardians all in combat gear yourselves?" She had a point I guess...

"Albedo what have you been plotting..." Momonga said calmly, causing Albedo's face to fill with displeasure.

"Plotting? I haven't been plotting anything, Lord Ainz-sama. What do you mean? Lord Tabula you believe me right?" Albedo looked at Tabula with a heart warming smile. She could use Tabula to hide her true intentions!

"I want to believe you, I really do, but I know what you've been up to. You've been avoiding me, your own creator, you've ignored all fifty messages I sent to you so far. You no longer respect me do you... no it's more than that, you despise me! I can see it in your face! The face that I created!" Tabula was actually able to get under Albedo's skin with that. Her face twisted in disgust.

"No... That's not..." Albedo was shaking her head continually. "I wouldn't" Looking around everyone's face was in disbelief at her. They could see she was totally falling apart.

"Do you hate us for leaving? Is that it? Not all of us had the choice Albedo! Some of us had too! No one wanted to leave behind their friends!" Albedo flinched, she seemed to be crushed by some deep guilt. She could feel her sins crawling on her back. But why?

"SHUT UP TABULA! YOU AREN'T EVEN WORTHY OF THE NAME LORD! LORD AINZ IS THE ONLY ONE I CARE ABOUT!" Albedo lashed out at him violently.

"Nonsense... enough of this mindless rambling... I don't care why you left. If you really wanted to stay! You would have found a way!" Albedo slammed her fist into the wall causing massive damage to the hard stone.

"How shameful, for a guardian to say and do such a thing to a Supreme Being! Albedo! What the hell are you THINKING!" Cocytus was about to evolve into a lobster from the anger burning up inside him. His face had a bright red hue to it.

Shalltear just shook her head. She didn't hate Albedo, but if she really was doing something behind their backs... She would have to stop her.

"Albedo... I know how you feel I really do, but Ah!?" Albedo swung her hand at her, and she instinctively dodged it.

"No you don't! None of you understand how I feel!" This was getting out of hand Momonga thought. This might actually be Momonga's fault. She was so sexually frustrated, and just wanted Momonga's attention, and love, but he just couldn't give her it. I don't even have a penis! I can't reproduce! What does she want from me!?

Rubedo had just walked into the throne room, opening up the big doors, she was absolutely drenched in a red crimson. It was obvious she had been injured badly, or killed someone, probably more than one actually.

"What... Rubedo! Why are you covered in blood!" Tabula couldn't believe it.

Looking sinister at him Rubedo just began to laugh uncontrollably.

"WHO'S BLOOD IS IT!?" Momonga screamed at her.

"No... Noooooooooo!" Bukubukuchagama's voice was low, and the complete opposite of her cute, high pitched voice. Even Momonga himself was startled.

"Bukubukuchagama what's wrong?" Bukubukuchagama didn't reply, she had a sudden realization, Mare and Aura didn't respond to the summon, not because they didn't want too, but because they couldn't!

"Mare... Aura... YOU RUBEDO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She was sure it was their blood, everyone else showed up except for Mare and Aura.

Rubedo grinned devilishly. "Pay for what exactly Lady Bukubukuchagama? I simply took out the trash!" Wait what did she mean by that? Mare and Aura were not trash!

"TAKE THAT BACK! THEY ARE NOT TRASH!" Bukubukuchagama's heart felt like it was about to explode.

"Tell me something Lady Bukubukuchagama." Rubedo grinned even wider at her. "When your cleaning the house, does it really matter whether you have to clean up one piece of trash, or two? No of course not. You just grab both of them, and throw them out!" Rubedo stomped her foot on the ground violently.

"WHAT!?" Bukubukuchagama didn't even know what she was trying to get at, and couldn't keep herself calm anymore, she was just so angry now!

Floor Guardians had a lot of buffs if they were fighting on their own assigned floor. It couldn't have been easy for Rubedo to kill them herself, but she wasn't even scratched! How!? That's not possible! Bukubukuchagama could feel her anger soaring. Did she act friendly, and then betray them? THAT FUCKING BITCH!

"YOU FUCKING, GODDAMN BITCH!" Momonga could feel all of the frustration, and anger in Bukubukuchagama's voice. This is exactly what Rubedo wanted though he thought. To get under her skin, and make her suffer as much as possible. He was going to put a stop to this! Her punishment would be agonizing! He just had to think of one.

"Rubedo you will be reprimanded for this harshly." Momonga was trying to intimidate her, but it didn't work.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You reprimand me? No I will reprimand you!" Albedo didn't like that at all.

"Shut up Rubedo! Don't you dare say another word bitch! My sister or not... I'LL KILL YOU FOR DISRESPECTING LORD AINZ!" Bukubukuchagama had finally hit her melting point. Everyone was getting so tense!

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU RUBEDO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bukubukuchagama lunged at her, but was stopped by Touch Me.

"Get out of my way Touch Me... I'm warning you!"

"Wait! Please calm down Lady Bukubukuchagama, and stay behind me."

"Momonga! Now this is going to be a problem. Get behind me! I will be your shield, don't hold back, hit her with all you! Hmmmph!" Touch Me let out a large groan, as a considerably powerful force smashed against his shield. It was pushing him back, but he tried to hold fast.

Before Lord Touch Me could even finish his sentence, Rubedo had closed the distance between them in an instant.

"Ahhh!" Touch Me could barely push Rubedo at all, and struggled to keep her back, he couldn't have moved her more than an inch! Rubedo had already been buffed with triple maximize magic, as well as greater strength, and speed buffs!

Rubedo struck him at close range. Although his shield blocked some of the force it sent him flying backwards towards the hard stone wall. His shield arm was completely shattered! She was too strong, He couldn't hold her back! Touch Me thought. My friends!

Slamming into the wall he coughed up blood, and dropped his shield, falling to his knees in agony.

"Touch Me!" Momonga wasn't expecting Albedo to bring the fight to them in broad daylight. If anything he imagined she would act from the shadows without exposing herself. At least she doesn't seem to be going through with it. Albedo is still on their side.

He hadn't cast any buffs on his allies, and Rubedo had already been buffed to insane level's by Pandora's Actor.

Fortunately, out of habit, Momonga had already cast Triple Maximize magic on himself, and had access to reality slash if needed. He needed to send a message to Aureole Omega, he needed her buffs and he needed them now!

"Aureole Omega! Hey!" What the heck he thought. His message was being blocked! Rubedo had disrupted his message spell. Shit!

"Nice try Lord Ainz, but you didn't really think... I would let you contact her did you? I'm strong, but I'm not a fool, Lord Ainz!" Rubedo glared at Momonga.

Rubedo was closing in on Touch Me who was still on his knees, Sebas had already gotten in the way, and stood strong against her.

"I won't let you past!" "What?" He had just taken a direct hit from something, and his own blood sprayed across the floor. He was mortally injured, but by what? She wasn't in range to slash him was she? She was too far away Sebas thought. But sure enough she was standing right behind Sebas.

"It was a quick cast magic mine, you probably didn't even hear me chant it. I used it to propel myself, and cut you at a high velocity. Just so you know how you died. Hah!" Damn her! Sebas thought as he fell to his knees. Rubedo didn't even finish him off, and instead grabbed him, and threw him flying past Momonga to the other side of the room, with extreme force. She was strong for sure.

"Damn it! Reality Slash!" What? Rubedo heard that, but it was too late to dodge, she had just taken a reality slash from Momonga almost directly to her face. Although normally it wouldn't of hurt her much, it had struck her left eye. She hadn't thought Momonga could chant that fast!

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Rubedo wailed and thrashed around. Momonga had just destroyed one of Rubedo's eyes with a nearly missed reality slash! He only nicked her, but it seemed to cause her considerable pain.

Rubedo glared at Momonga with her good eye, and bum rushed him. However, Albedo quickly rushed to his side, and raised her guard protecting Momonga from a fatal blow from Rubedo's special weapon art.

"Rubedo! You can't hurt Momonga! I won't let you!" Albedo? She had actually moved to protect Momonga. She did love him he thought. Perhaps she could be forgiven after this all if she just surrendered, and gave up any hope of killing his friends.

Rubedo wasn't backing down, and instead smacked her sister across the face. "Get out of my way! We can just revive him later!" Albedo's glare was strong enough to kill Rubedo where she stood.

"YOU WHAT!? That is completely ridiculous! Are you even my sister!? You aren't going to fucking touch him!" Albedo once loved her sister deeply, but now all bets were off. She was blood lusted, and trying to kill the one she loved the most in this world. Albedo would not allow this to happen.

"Yea... I'm over this.. Rubedo your plan is stupid anyway. Momonga is my creator did you really think I'd just let you kill him?" Pandora's Actor had given up fighting The Supreme Beings, and joined with them against Rubedo. This was not right and he knew it.

"I should have never even bothered to listen to you in the first place, Albedo. The Supreme Beings don't deserve this!" Albedo actually nodded her head sadly in agreement.

"I'm aware, I thought I would just kill any returning Supreme Beings, because I was so angry that they had left us, and thought they could pose a threat to Lord Ainz." Albedo paused. "But Lord Tabula got me thinking. They weren't being selfish like we thought, and didn't leave us behind lightly. I'm sure they all had a good reason! Lord Tabula... I'm so sorry..." Tabula looked incredibly sad, but he also smiled. It was odd to watch someone so mixed up on emotions.

"That means a lot to me Albedo." now that Tabula didn't have to fight Pandora's Actor anymore, it seems the tides have turned. Rubedo can't beat us all right?

"Rubedo, it's over, you are all alone against us now, just surrender. I created you, and I can sure as hell destroy you, but don't force me to go back on my promise!" His promise? Momonga thought, he wasn't sure who to, or when he even made a promise involving his creations.

"You are underestimating me Tabula. You should know better than anyone the power difference between us. You are like a bunch of ants, vs one ant eater." Albedo snarled at her own sister's comment.

"You just sound ridiculous now, after we kick your ass, you are being spoon fed ants everyday as punishment! Surrender now and that doesn't have to happen." Tabula, was that really necessary to say? Momonga thought. How could he be joking at a time like this? Actually, how was he going to back that up they didn't have any ants in Nazarick to force down her throat. Momonga knew he had to be kidding. Right? Well Perhaps we could force feed her Entoma's insects?

Rubedo suddenly rushed in to attack them, although they were grouped together, she was still able to pull off attacks easily, and struck too fast, and hard for them to counter attack.

Everyone was getting wore down by her. How was she able to move at such high velocity using magic mines? It was devastatingly effective, but costed Rubedo a ton of mana to continually cast like she was doing. Not to mention she could self destruct herself, if they could somehow force her back into the blast, but she was just too fast, and there was just too much force behind her from the explosion to do such a thing. Even as strong as Touch Me was, his guard would not hold up to such a powerful blow. His shield was strong, but his arm was the weak link. Eventually something had to give.

Bukubukuchagama unexpectedly, lunged at Rubedo, and was quickly cut down. Though something felt off to Rubedo.

Looking at her equipment she saw Bukubukuchagama's slime had covered it, and had started to corrode her equipment. Attacking a slime with a melee attack was a foolish move, and was something even Supreme Beings avoided, but Rubedo lacked combat knowledge of this. Divine equipment or not, it could still be destroyed.

"What did you do!?" Rubedo's sword had half the blade dissolved, but she could still use it's other bladed side. At the same time some of her armor was being eaten away as well.

"I see you've noticed Rubedo, but it's too late, your equipment is ruined, and you will soon join it! How dare you attack, the ones who worked so hard to create this guild!" Bukubukuchagama was so angry, that she didn't care how powerful her opponent was.

"YOU! DISGUSTING LITTLE SLIMY BITCH! THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS FOR YOU!" Bukubukuchagama did not run, Rubedo was nearly unequipped now, that half assed sword wouldn't hurt her it would just be corroded into nothing.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Bukubukuchagama was going to take the attack head on, and her brother was panicking. He was afraid, but he couldn't just let his sister die. She wasn't immortal, and he knew Rubedo could definitely find a way to injure Bukubukuchagama that wasn't phystical.

"Sis calm down!, You are in danger! Stay back! Get away from her!" Unfortunately, Perorocino's warning came too late. Rubedo with a look of incredible murderous intent, was obviously enraged at her own careless mistake.

"Take this! The power of the most Supreme Being, who even I stand above! REALITY SLASH!"

What!? She still has mana left!? Bukubukuchagama thought to herself. She panicked knowing she was about to get obliterated.

Peroroncino, jumping in the way at the last moment, took a fatal hit for his sister, and Bukubukuchagama was only slightly wounded. "Gahhhhh!" Falling lifelessly to the ground he was nearly cut in two by the powerful magic, but he had held his sister, and used his body to protect her from the blast.

"Sis... Don't" He coughed up blood. "Don't... Cry." He was in shock, and lost consciousness. He had already lost so much blood!

"Oh God... No... No! Nooooooooo! Brother! BROTHER!" Lady Bukubukuchagama began to cry as she tried to stop her brother's bleeding too no avail. The blood flowed out at a very high pressure from the wound, and she was only able to stop so much of it by covering the wound. Without her covering his wound, he would have been dead in seconds! She could either fight, or save her brother's life. She couldn't do both.

"YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF SHIT!" Momonga screamed at Rubedo, with a voice filled with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS SO BADLY!" Touch Me had forced himself up, he still felt weakened, but knew he had to do something, and tried to charge at Rubedo, his shield arm flopping lifelessly as he charged.

Shalltear Bloodfallen had been powering up, all of this happened way too fast. She had summoned her clone, but not her familiars. She would save them in case she needed to heal herself.

"You Bitch! You! YOU HURT MY MASTER!" Shalltear had just blood lusted she couldn't help it.

"Not hurt... I killed him." Shalltear screamed in anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Yea I seem to get that a lot, but..."

Grabbing something, she turned around, and chucked it at their tight group. At an extreme speed. Not a single one of them was spared the status alignments, or debuffs, and they were debilitating. It was some kind of explosion... but.. Oh My God, Momonga thought. IT WAS... IT WAS VICTIM! SHE THREW HIM LIKE A HAND GRENADE AT THEM! IMPOSSIBLE! Momonga had never even thought to do such a thing!

Touch Me just stood still as Rubedo charged at him. Why wasn't he moving? Momonga thought.

"Touch Me! Move! Why are you just standing there!?" Tabula's voice was extremely strained. Watching his friends being injured around him by his own creation was agonizing. This was all his fault! If only he had never created this monster!

"I can't... I'm paralyzed!" That has to be the worst status effect for a warrior besides sleep! I am so unlucky!

"Shalltear guard him!" Momonga shouted.

Shalltear fell to the ground, and laid there. What had happened!?

She was... She was asleep! Rubedo had just ripped her clone to pieces.

"Wow looks like I got really lucky. One's paralyzed, and the other asleep! Like cattle to a slaughter! Don't tell me Lord Ainz got silenced as well? That would be just too good to be true.

"Hah!" Momonga had a World Class item that protected him from silence, almost any serious magical user in Yggdrasil had one. They were incredibly expensive, and considered end game gear for magic casters.

Tabula rushed to try and defend his friend, who he knew was completely defenseless, if he couldn't move, but he was too late Rubedo was too fast. Rubedo used her own magic mine explosion, to propel herself forward! That gave her an incredibly deadly velocity! She was using these spells, and items in ways he never even imagined were even possible! Not to mention her chucking Victim at them was genius!

Rubedo struck at Touch Me's throat with incredible precision, but he was just able, to barely move his injured arm, into the way of the attack, and he used Reflect to block the blow. SPLURT! "AWWWWWWW!" Touch Me's wounded shield arm had been completely decapitated, but blocked the lethal blow nonetheless. It poured blood like a raging geyser.

"Hmmm.. If you had just gave up quietly I would have made your death painless. You can just bleed to death now though." "Now where was I?" Turning around to Momonga her eyes glowed a crimson red.

"Reality Slash!" No It was point blank! Shalltear can't dodge it! She is dead for sure! Momonga thought.

Shalltear was nearly killed instantly, but Tabula had sort of blocked the attack just in the nick of time. She was mortally wounded though, and even though her sleep alignment was gone, she was so injured she couldn't move. She would have to wait for an opening to summon her familiar, and drain them for health. If Rubedo noticed her doing this she would kill her.

"That damn magic mine propulsion bullshit, is getting real old! Real fast! Is that and Reality Slash all you know how to do!?" Tabula was trying to taunt her, to get her to use something else. The magic mine propulsion attack even with half a sword was too hard to fight back against. She was doing more than just whittling down their health slowly with it. She was killing them, and fast. This had to be cheating! Nerf this cunt!

Rubedo had ignored Tabula. He wasn't even worth wasting her breath on at this point. His taunts would not effect her in the least. What a pathetic man she thought.

"Time to end this! You'll suffer the most for taking my eye out! I'll tear you into little pieces!" Rubedo lunged at Momonga. Did she still have mana left? He didn't know. However she suddenly gained a burst of speed towards him, she had used another magic mine to propel herself! And at an incredibly high velocity. It was over for him, wasn't it. He had failed his friends! He was going to be killed by this attack, he just couldn't react fast enough, or predict how she would propel herself at him. She could always change her direction slightly.

"No you don't!" Standing strong in front of Momonga, Albedo was using herself as a shield! She was about to be torn to pieces to protect her love, but instead she was knocked out of the way at the last second. "What!?" No It can't be! Nooooooooooo!" Albedo's mind screamed.

Lord Ainz! He would surely be killed now! Her neck had whiplash from whatever knocked her out of the way, it had hit her hard, but she forced her head up anyway to see what had happened. Was Lord Ainz okay? If not she didn't want to live without him.

It was Lord Tabula! He had knocked her out of the way, and had taken the lethal blow! Albedo actually started to cry.

"But why Tabula! I don't understand... Why! I hated you, but you were so understanding, and now you protect me, even though it horrifically wounded you. So Tell me WHY!?"

Tabula grinned, and blood was pouring out of his mouth. "Because Albedo... Because I... Love..." No Albedo thought this... it hurts so bad!

Unfortunately Tabula didn't get to finish that last word that Albedo wanted to hear so badly. He was torn apart by Rubedo, pulling the sword out of his chest, and to the side. Blood rained down on her, and Rubedo smiled.

"How pathetic Albedo! Don't tell me you actually cared for that pathetic thing. Hahahaha!" Albedo grimaced, and snarled with rage. Her face showed all that pain and more. Unfortunately for Rubedo she had forgot about Pandora's Actor. He had messaged Momonga with a plan.

"Lord Ainz, I am going to cast, The Goal of All Life is Death, but Rubedo has a revival spell that can negate it. If you can distract her long enough, she shouldn't even hear me cast it." That was a beautiful plan Pandora's Actor... Momonga thought I was falling into despair, but you gave me hope.

Momonga himself had been holding onto his, The Goal of All Life is Death spell. Keeping it as a wild card. He knew it wouldn't effect Rubedo if she cast revival in time, and he can only cast it once.

Momonga began firing an assortment of spells at Rubedo, and it didn't even matter that, he was not able to land even a single hit directly. He wasn't trying to actually wound her, he was just trying to keep her distracted.

His casting speed was at least 3 times slower than normal, thanks to Victim's Complimentary Debuffs. He didn't have time to set up magic mines ahead of time, and his mana had been drained by Victim's debuffs anyway so it didn't matter now. Rubedo was able to glide across the air, her wings were going to make her a hard target to actually hit, but he gave Pandora's Actor the ok to put the plan into motion. They would only have one shot at this. If it failed it was all over for him, his friends. No... it was more than just him and his friends now who would suffer. Rubedo would destroy it all wouldn't she? This entire world. Everything, and everyone. This world would be completely annihilated by that angel of death!

"I can't let that happen!" Momonga got Rubedo's attention right as Pandora Began to cast his spell, it was going to have a long cast time with Victim's debuffs, but he should be able to get it off if she just doesn't turn around, or notice what he was doing. The timer had to hit zero, and it couldn't be dodged, but if you kill the caster, it wouldn't do anything.

"What can't you let happen Lord Ainz? You don't really think you can stop me right?" Rubedo let out a hearty, spine chilling laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! COME ON THEN! SHOW ME WHAT KIND OF A MAN YOU REALLY ARE AINZ!" She had fell for it, she was so overconfident, and loud. She didn't even hear Pandora cast, and the clock was already ticking.

Momonga was lit on fire by Rubedo, but his gear gave him incredibly high fire resistance. She was just wasting her precious mana. Rubedo knew he had swapped to holy resistance gear for Shalltear, and thought he was still using that gear. She was wrong.

"Is that all... YOU'VE GOT!" Rubedo looked stunned. He howled in pain after she sent another hellfire blast at him, he was completely engulfed in the hot blue flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Momonga screamed out in pain. However he was only faking the pain. In actual reality it actually didn't hurt him that much, but even with almost maxed out fire resistance he still took damage. Rubedo was strong.

Rubedo closed the gap to Momonga for a devastatingly powerful physical attack. This time though, Cocytus intercepted her, and clashed swords with Rubedo, from behind. He had no idea about their plan, or that Momonga was just faking his pain. He had ruined it! She blocked Cocytus's blow easily, and looking behind him saw Pandora's Actor, had already cast The Goal of All Life Is Death! She had to cast revival fast.

"Revival!" No! NO! NOOOOOOOO! It was over, it was all over! That was all they had! She wouldn't die. The spells would just negate each other!

"Damn it! Fallen Down!" Breaking a casting speedup item, Momonga used most of his mana to increased the spells destructive power, but he saved just enough to cast, The Goal of All Life is Death. He had never had to use a super powered, Super Tier spell before, it was almost never worth throwing mana towards something that was cost free for just a slightly harder hitting attack, but this would be the one of the few situations, where he needed it to hit it's hardest.

Casting such a spell inside such a small place was going to be absolutely devastating, The throne room was big and wide, but even outside in a wide open field, his spell would cause massive destruction. All of his friends were behind him, only Rubedo would be caught in the blast, and maby himself, but that was a risk he would take. It just might be strong enough to annihilate Rubedo, but there were no guarantees, he had never used, Fallen Down to it's full destructive potential before. He had no idea what would happen.

"Aureole Omega! Teleport the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to me! And buff me with all you've got!" Aureole was surprised she had no idea what was happening, but listened to him immediately. She could feel the presence of a lot of guardians all in one spot, as well as all of the Supreme Beings. Rubedo had let her concentration down, and forgot to block his message spell this time. Pandora's Actor nearly killing her had her panicked.

"Normally Rubedo, I wouldn't use this staff, but if It saves my friends! I don't even care if Nazarick disappears altogether!" Momonga was glowing a deep black purple, and Rubedo could feel an intense power flowing out of him. This attack! It was dangerous!

A pathetic last ditch effort though she thought. If he can't finish casting it, it won't matter how powerful of an attack it was, and she could reach him in an instant!

"You think, I'd really let you cast that!? Don't you FUCK WITH ME!" Rubedo went straight for Momonga. Right before she cast a magic mine to propel herself, she felt something firmly grab her leg, causing the magic mine to instead blow them both up. What kind of suicidal piece of shit would do such a thing? Rubedo wondered.

Looking down she saw Ulbert holding her, it looked exactly like him. "Pandora's Actor... You'll be caught in the blast as well! LET GO OF ME!" His right arm was broken, and he had to use his non-dominant arm, but he would be damned if he was just going to just let go without a fight.

"Let go! You little piece of shit! LET GO OF ME!" He endured powerful kick after kick to his head from Rubedo, but the only way he was letting go was if she knocked him unconscious, or cut his arm off.

"Drain Touch!" Pandora's Actor laughed, as Rubedo screamed in agony. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"What the hell is so funny? Pandora!?" He had just used Ulbert's special ability to drain someone's stats, mana, and stamina. It was incredibly effective against a buffed opponent.

"We are both going to die here together, I've accepted that. As long as you die too, I don't mind." "Shit!" Pandora's Actor cried out in agony.

Rubedo had just stabbed him right in the shoulder, and was using her sword to try and pry his arm off her. It hurt incredibly, but he didn't even scream. I have to protect my creator!

"FUCK OFF!" His shoulder was dislocated by her sword, and Pandora lost his grip on her leg. Rubedo kicked him so hard in the face that he had a serious concussion.

"I won't let you finish that cast Momonga! You have no one left who can protect you! NOW DIE!" She was getting ready to propel herself one final time with her magic mine to end this, Cocytus couldn't stop her she thought, he had already been ripped apart. There was no one left to save him. He was all alone!

Rubedo did overlook one small thing though that would cost her dearly.

"Where do you think you're going? BITCH!" Shalltear had grabbed her leg with all her strength, right as Rubedo tried to propel herself!

"Impossible! You can't still be!" Her own mine interrupted her, this time she was not unscathed. Last time she had barely dodge the full impact of the blast, but this time Shalltear had pulled her on top of it causing massive damage. Rubedo was caught in her own blast again! It had completely backfired!

"I underestimated you Shalltear... Well played." Momonga had finally finish his casting, and released his ultimate attack, a super charged Super Tier spell, Fallen Down. He had never had to use such a thing before, and normally just used his normal Fallen Down. By using his own mana he could also boost any attack's power. Normally the cost of the original spell would be too hefty to add much power with your mana pool, but Fallen Down was free to use, and instead time-gated. Powering it up would make a huge impact.

"I'm sorry Pandora... Shalltear. I will revive you later!" Momonga felt terrible, he had no choice but to blow up both of them along with Rubedo.

Finally the blast went off, and Momonga himself was sent flying into the wall behind him. The blast was far too big. His ribs shattered, and his spine was almost torn from his back. His head was crushed partially, and he fell to the ground.

This is it, he thought. If she gets up from that... Then we're done... I can't even look up... Did we win... This anxiety is killing me, I have to know... Move! Move! Why can't I move!?

The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown hit the ground with a loud metallic Thud! He didn't have the strength to hold it any longer. Hopefully that hadn't damaged it.

Momonga felt his pain recede for some reason, like it was almost completely gone. What was this warm feeling bathing over his body?

"You guys really took a beating Lord Ainz-sama, and unfortunately though, my sisters, and I couldn't help very much. I've managed to heal all of the Supreme Beings. I'm almost out of mana, but I should be able to heal you at least somewhat. I mean they aren't 100%, but at least they aren't going to die." Momonga was so grateful, he had thought some of them would be dead for sure with their mortal wounds.

"Peroroncino, Touch Me, Tabula... You healed them all first right? They are hurt far worse than I am. Is Peroroncino still alive?!" Momonga kind of forced his arm to move a bit, but it was very weak.

"Of course Lord Ainz, I would never settle for any less than saving all of you. Please stop moving. You need to rest. This actually looks pretty bad." Lupis Regina was actually really useful! He only had one Healing potion on him for emergencies, but the impact from Fallen Down, had completely crushed it. Without her, his friends would have all perished. It would only be him, and Bukubukuchagama left, and he would regret that for life.

"Thank you so much... Lupis Regina. I will give you something extra special for this. You've saved us!" Lupis Regina smiled.

"It's what I was created to do, to serve you in anyway I can. Your thanks is payment enough Lord Ainz!" Momonga weakly shook his head.

"Nonsense! You are my hero!" Lupis Regina's face was bathed in a bright crimson. She wasn't embarrassed, but just so surprised by his words, she couldn't help but blush.

"Momonga..." Touch Me had managed to crawl across the floor to him, with one arm! Amazing Momonga thought.

Lupis Regina however, didn't look too happy or impressed by this though, but Momonga sure as hell was.

"LORD TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU MOVE ANOTHER MUSCLE! ARE YOU TRYING TO OPEN YOUR WOUNDS?! I CAN'T HEAL THEM AGAIN! I'M NEARLY OUT OF MANA! LORD TOUCH ME PLEASE!" Lupis Regina held him down. She couldn't let him move anymore than he already had.

"I'm sorry Lord Touch Me, but you can't move right now." She was sitting on Touch Me's back, but not with enough weight to hurt him through his armor.

"Good grief." Touch Me had already crawled close enough now anyway jeez, he didn't have to crawl any closer to speak to Momonga. She was worrying way too much, but she did save him, and his friends, he would have to give her something nice later. The Pleiades were incredibly helpful! He felt bad about saying they were just made to slow down Nazarick's invaders so they could prep for the real fight.

"Momonga. Do you think we could have avoided this? This was such a bloodbath, it was way too close. I thought I was going to lose all my friends." Touch Me paused and winced in pain.

"If Albedo, and Pandora's Actor hadn't had a change of heart... We would have all died." Touch Me paused before continuing speaking weakly.

"Rubedo... she is an extreme danger not only to us, but this entire world... We will have to have Aureole Omega lock her in a closed space, or... we will have to kill her. You still have mana right?" Momonga nodded.

"Of course, I still have mana, Touch Me, I used most of it to power up my Fallen Down, but I saved enough for one cast of, The Goal of All life is death. Have you ever seen me use all my mana up before?" No I guess not Touch Me thought.

Touch Me spoke fast and harshly, ignoring Momonga's question.

"Use it on Rubedo while she's down! She could still be alive. If she manages to get up, we are dead Momonga!" Momonga thought about it. He didn't think it was necessary, she hadn't moved an inch, and he didn't see her breathing anymore. Momonga could still think clearly, but obviously Touch Me was stressed out to all hell right now. That fight was intense.

"How can you be so calm right now Momonga?" He really was amazing wasn't he? Touch Me thought. No something is strange. It's almost as if he can't feel emotions sometimes... Momonga laughed at his question, but didn't answer it.

Meanwhile why they were talking Eclair was watching and listening. Angrily he slammed his flipper against his desk, but it didn't have much force behind it.

"DAMN YOU LORD AINZ! DAMN YOU AUREOLE OMEGA! YOU HAVE COMPLETELY RUINED EVERYTHING! HOW COULD RUBEDO LOSE!" Wait I need to calm down Eclair thought, and think this through. If Lord Ainz uses up the last bit of his mana to cast, The Goal of All Life is Death, they will be helpless! Looking at Momonga pondering whether or not he actually needed to cast it, Eclair was shaking his flippers.

"Cast it Lord Ainz! Cast the damn spell already! CAST IT SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Eclair watched and listened intensely.

"You really are getting too worked up over this, so they defeated Rubedo and survived. I could simply go and kill them all right now for you." Eclair angrily looked at his minion. It was a large beholder!

"No, Lord Ainz is strong. He can kill you with The Goal of All Life is Death. Lord Ainz is no fool. If you go in their now he will see you as an immediate threat, and quick cast it." Eclair paused.

"I can't risk losing you now. At most you might kill one or two of them, and then Lord Ainz would kill you." The beholder had been convinced Eclair was the most powerful being in this world. Eclair was incredibly charismatic, and showed great pride. But why then the beholder thought to itself. Why is he being such a coward? They are weakened, we could still kill them!

"It's unnecessary, and to answer your other question..." Momonga stopped to think about it.

"No! NO! We will have to go with plan B. Let's get started immediately!" Eclair got up, and although trying to look menacing, he was wobbling around, and it was the complete opposite.

Hmmmm.. Perhaps this Eclair isn't as powerful as he claims. I am starting to get annoyed by this little creature. After the Supreme Beings are all killed. I'll kill him as well, and take this place as my home! SUPREME BEINGS? HAHAHAHA! WHAT AN OVERBLOWN TITLE! WORTHY OF A FOOL!

"After thinking long and hard about, if this could have been prevented." Momonga came back with the same answer every time. No, It was inevitably going to happen. Fortunately Tabula is a really understanding guy, and actually changed Albedo's heart, taking all of the pain, and anger she had directed at him, without biting back, had shown her how much Tabula actually cared for her. There's no way she can hate him anymore right? If jumping in the way of a fatal blow was not the ultimate way to display your love for something, then what was?

"No unfortunately this was inevitable, but I blame myself more than I blame Albedo for her actions." Momonga paused to think. " Tabula I...changed Albedo's personality to love me, just as a little joke before the servers closed down, but in this world that all became true, and I can't change it! I never returned her feelings of love, because I felt terrible about what I had done, and that drove her mad. Please Tabula forgive me, and find it in your heart to forgive her!" Tabula laughed.

"You didn't even need to ask that. I've already completely forgiven Albedo, and I forgive you Momonga. No one saw this coming. All you wanted to do was have a bit of fun before the servers closed down. Also..." Tabula paused thinking hard about something.

"Momonga you aren't being fair to yourself, who was it that kept the guild running, who was it that stayed all alone, so we would all have a place that we could always return to and call our home? How could I possibly be angry, or blame this all on you, no one saw this coming, the Gods are playing tricks on us! However as your friend... Momonga, in my own honest opinion, if you had returned Albedo's feelings... this probably, could have all been avoided! Please don't take this the wrong way, but man up already, stop making excuses why you can't, and love her!" Tabula's words rang out, and Momonga could not deny that they were all true.

"I understand Tabula, I also believe that it was me who caused Albedo to loath you all so much! Not only did I not return her feelings, but I let her, and other NPCs see how much I missed you all. I believe that is what caused her to plot against us. I am so pathetic!" Momonga clenched his fist. Angry at no one but himself.

"No Momonga, you are a great leader, please, just make Albedo happy! That's all I want! I don't care if she loves me or not..." It seemed Tabula had decided to fully forgive Albedo, for her treachery, but she still had wounded his heart terribly, and it showed. His smiles were nothing but an act. They didn't have the innocent shine they had before.

"I jumped in front of her to save her, and I would do the same thing again, even if it resulted in my death. I created her Momonga, I love everything about her."

"Her looks, and her heart. I still love her, but I just want her to be happy, Momonga."

"Tabula..." Momonga said. "You really are a great guy. You know that right?" Touch Me also praised him. "Yea way to go Tabula you turned a bad situation around! You have a heart of gold my friend." Tabula grinned wide. Momonga could see it was for real this time, and he could also see that he was missing a lot of teeth.

"Hey now, don't you all start complimenting me now. I'm used to the constant bickering, and complaints by now yah know? You are going to make me blush!" Momonga chuckled. "Yes I understand. I understand completely Tabula."

"Yea.. don't bet your life on it Tabula. I'll still mess with you, every chance I get." It was Bukubukuchagama's voice! She had been so quiet. Obviously because she was mourning her brother, but she needed someone to talk to anyone, or she felt like she would explode.

"I'm glad you got that out of the way guys, but have you noticed that Demiurge was no where to be seen... that entire fight... where is he at?" Lord Touch Me was the only one who seemed to notice Demiurge's absence.

Had he left before or after the battle started? Perhaps he quickly went to find Mare and Aura, and didn't know Rubedo had already killed them both, or that they would actually fight the Supreme Beings. Well... They didn't know anything for sure yet, Momonga thought. Mare, and Aura could just be trapped, or imprisoned somewhere, but then who's blood was Rubedo covered in?

Momonga couldn't believe it. In the heat of the moment, he didn't even realize Demiurge wasn't even there. That was pretty absent minded of him, but a lot was happening, Momonga thought to himself.

"I doubt he would betray us. I think maby he went to find Mare, and Aura for Lady Bukubukuchagama. Even if they were killed, if we don't have their bodies... then..." Tabula stopped speaking, as he didn't want to hurt Bukubukuchagama anymore. She had lost so much in just one moment. Peroroncino was surely dead right?

"Bukubukuchagama... I'm so sorry... Is he..." Tabula just couldn't get the words to roll off his tongue. He did really want to know if his friend Peroroncino was still alive badly though, and his eyes burned, warm salty tears ran down his face.

Bukubukuchagama didn't make a sound, instead she laid her tentacle on Peroroncino's chest, gently. She noticed his heart was still beating weakly.

"HE'S! HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Bukubukucahgama seemed to instantly regain the life that was taken from her by Rubedo. That woman was an absolute monster, she thought.

Although thought to be completely dead, it seemed Lupis Regina, had crawled up, and healed Peroroncino's more grievous wounds, just in the nick of time. He was still in critical condition though, but Bukubukuchagama let out a deep sigh of relief. Inhaling she let out her real voice again, far deeper than her cute one.

"Lil BRO! YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER! DO SOMETHING! SO STUPID! EVER AGAIN!" Her voice caused everyone to flinch.

Although Peroroncino wasn't even conscious, somehow Momonga imagined, even he, heard that blood curdling scream of frustration.

They had won the fight, but they would need to revive all the NPCs that were killed, which would take a great amount of their gold. They also had to find something to do with Rubedo as well. No way in hell was she going to be so easily forgiven! Her punishment would be severe!

In his heart, Momonga deeply hoped Rubedo could be reasoned with, but he already knew that it wasn't going to be easy, it would be extremely difficult, or even impossible for her to reconcile for what she has already done.


	2. Creeping Uncertainty

**Creeping Uncertainty.**

"Demiurge, where are you? Respond immediately!" Momonga spoke, while wincing in pain, his leg still badly wounded by the blast. Ouch this really hurts! Momonga thought to himself, as he plopped down on his throne. My body has been badly damaged, and I can feel it.

"No response, huh? That was what I was afraid of. This isn't over just yet, we can't underestimate anyone from here on out." Lord Touch Me was still gravely injured, and spoke in gasping breaths, he was still bleeding profusely, and his left shoulder was completely shattered by Rubedo, but had been reconnected by Lupis Regina. That girl was a life saver! He thought. Touch Me even felt like he may have strong feelings for her now.

Although the battle had just ended, and they were victorious, everyone was on the verge of collapsing. If any powerful Floor Guardians came against them now, things would not end well. It would only take a single one. Looking around, Momonga saw all of the corpses of his allies, and felt regret over not taking better action. Shalltear Bloodfallen, Pandora's Actor, Albedo, Cocytus, Sebas, your deaths were not in vain! I will revive you soon!

"Bukubukuchagama, you are the least wounded among us. I am sorry to ask you to do something so dangerous, but we really need healing potions from the treasury, as well as gold to revive our allies. Would you please accompany me?" Momonga spoke, with a strained tone, trying his best to stand up. It hurt, but he could kind of ignore most of the pain, that was the biggest perk to being undead he thought. If he was human he would have died from the shock.

"No Momonga, I may look pretty bad, but I can at least escort them to the treasury. Your leg is badly damaged, and It must really hurt to put weight on it. Please rest!" Lord Touch Me had noticed Momonga's pain trying to stand up, and had put himself at great risk, to help ease his friends suffering.

Even Tabula chimed in. "Yea Momonga, don't worry about it. The three of us can carry some health potions, and gold. No problem."

"Very well, it does hurt, but please be careful everyone! Also Tabula, weren't you on death's door after Rubedo tore you up? I'm surprised you are strong enough not only to stand, but to carry something heavy." Tabula winked at him.

"Tougher than I look I know. Thanks for the compliment!" Tabula paused deep in thought. "But... If it wasn't for Lupis Regina.. I would have..." Lupis Regina looked at him with a saddened expression on her face.

"Lord Tabula, you have been through a lot. Rest here and I'll take your place. I'm completely out of mana, but I can still carry stuff." Tabula nodded, and laid down on solution. Her body was so soft he thought.

"Ohh..." Solution let out a moan as Tabula's body came in contact with hers. Her face was bright red, flushed with blood, and she stared intensely at Tabula. He seemed to pick up on this really quick.

"Solution you don't mind If I use you as a pillow do you? I need to rest at least for a bit." Solution held him tight, pressing her soft flesh up against him, and propping his head up against her breasts.

"Of course not Lord Tabula! I happily live to serve you Supreme Ones!" Solution was completing enjoying this, and started to massage his aching body. Tabula felt his pain melt away. Solution is really good at messaging! Tabula thought.

Wow! So this is what a Supreme Being tastes like! How wonderful! How absolutely delicious! Solution thought to herself.

Momonga looked over at Albedo's body lying lifelessly on the ground, and felt saddened. If she were awake... Would she be jealous of someone else pampering her creator so closely? Albedo surely didn't still hate Tabula, but what exactly did she think about him he wondered.

"Before Albedo gets revived." Momonga paused, and Solution looked at Momonga. "I will give you a warning Solution. Don't let her see you doing that to Tabula." Albedo wouldn't kill Solution would she? Actually she probably would if she saw this, he thought.

"Why Lord Ainz-sama? I am simply giving him a message. To help him release his stress, and ease his pain." That sounded incredibly scandalous Momonga thought.

"Don't worry about that Momonga. This isn't gonna be a problem." Tabula paused. "Remember? Albedo loves you not me anymore. We both know that." Momonga looked at Tabula and thought to himself.

Albedo surely did care for Tabula now, she had been saved from certain death by Rubedo's hands, by Tabula himself. He sacrificed himself, and Momonga could tell from how Albedo's face looked afterward. She had already forgiven him, and regretted what she had thought about doing to her creator greatly. At least she didn't actually attack Tabula, he thought. That would have broken his heart.

"Anyway we still don't know, what exactly happened to Demiurge, and it is really bothering me that he didn't respond." Momonga took in a deep breath, and laid back into his throne. Lord Touch Me's concern for Momonga, warmed his heart, and he felt something he hadn't felt, since the despair and anxiety he had felt. Coming to the New World, all alone. His friends were here now, and they cared for him.

"Don't be such a worry wart Momonga! We will be back quickly, no problem! So stop worrying." Lady Bukubukuchagama's voice was back to it's normal cutesy tone, but Momonga felt as though she was being a little too optimistic, with Aura, and Mare completely MIA, or worse. It must have been her way of coping with what happened, and Momonga quietly accepted this. She had already been through enough. He thought.

Touch Me, Tabula, and Bukubukuchagama used their guild rings to teleport, to the treasury. Minutes went by, and Momonga couldn't help but worry about them. He began to tap his throne repeatedly, his anxiety was not being removed by his undead passive, like normal, but why? It must be effected by the strength of his emotions, Momonga thought to himself, and his bonds with his friends, even after being away for so long, were still incredibly strong.

The corpses of his allies made Momonga feel uneasy, but the Pleiades were here, and Tabula staying behind had really made him feel a lot safer. He wouldn't want to be all alone, not at a time like this. That would be terrifying.

"Perhaps I should..." Momonga mumbled to himself, just as he began to stand up, all three of his friends teleported directly in front of him. He was so startled that he fell onto his back. GOD DAMN THAT HURT! Momonga only thought that. Not wanting to show his friends that they had actually hurt him pretty badly with that scare. His bones were incredibly fragile right now.

"Whoops, um... is he dead?" Lady Bukubukuchagama teased him with an obviously sarcastic tone. Momonga's mouth was wide open in surprise.

"No I'm fine. I just didn't expect you to teleport right in front of me! Next time send me a message, or something I was so worried! What took you guys so long?" Momonga's face would be bright red in embarrassment, if any blood still coursed through his undead body.

"Wow calm down Momonga. We had to carry these heavy bags of gold back, and Touch Me wasn't much help with only one arm. Not to mention I was stuck trying to hold all these health potions. I made them myself." Bukubukuchagama stared at Momonga, and with a confused tone said.

"Oh my, I didn't know skeletons could still get so flustered! How Cute!" Lady Bukubukuchagama's tone sounded as if she was admiring, something absolutely adorable.

Lifting his hand to feel his face, just to make sure he wasn't actually flustered, he was left with nothing but the feeling of cold, hard bone. For some reason the thought seemed to calm him down, and he regained his composure.

"HAHAHAHA! HE ACTUALLY FELT HIS FACE! HE WAS TOTALLY EMBARRASSED!" Lady Bukubukuchagama, had completely caught Momonga off-guard, and he didn't accept or deny her accusations, in fear of making her teasing even worse.

"Anyway Lady Bukubukuchagama, can I get a health potion please? Also what did you mean by, made them myself?" Momonga asked this trying desperately to change the subject from himself.

For some reason, although Tabula's wounds were nearly completely healed, he looked incredibly pale, after Momonga's question.

Touch Me also had a concerned look in his eyes, but didn't say anything. That concerned look, made Momonga feel uneasy. Was he trying to warn him of something? What was it?

"Ohh, yea! Of course! Sorry I know you are still in a lot of pain. I'll stop teasing you for now." Lady Bukubukuchagama, gripped the over-sized healing potion between her slimy body, and gently plopped it, onto Momonga's lap, releasing the potion into his grip.

"You'll understand what I meant, when I said made it myself soon. Now Drink up Momonga-sama!" Her voice sounded so cute, and Momonga was feeling better already.

"Thanks!" Momonga began to down the health potion, but instead, he almost immediately vomited upon taking a swig of it. Even as an undead his taste-buds still functioned. It was worse than the time he accidentally took a large drink of Vodka, mistaking it for his glass of water. What did she do to it!?

"Gah! Cough! Cough! What is with this taste! It's so bitter! What did you do to it Bukubukuchagama?" Momonga yelled in an angry tone.

"Oh Me? Calm down, I didn't tamper with it Momonga. I just had this idea to mix a bunch of health potions together to increase the potency. I thought it would help heal you guys up nice, and quick. No need to thank me!" Lady Bukubukuchagama let out a high pitched, cute, but surprisingly sadistic sounding giggle.

"That's not true.. She didn't even just mix them together, she went to an alchemy table, and Bukubukuchagama distilled a bunch of health potions into one vial. It's super concentrated!" Covering Touch Me's mouth with her slimy tentacle to silence him, she yelled loudly.

"Shut your mouth! He didn't need to know the small details okay! Anyway it will heal him faster!" Momonga finally knew why Tabula, and Touch Me looked so pale, and felt a dreadful feeling looming over him.

"You're kidding right!? No way am I drinking this! I'd rather die!" Momonga pushed it away, but without warning, Lady Bukubukuchagama jumped onto his lap, and began to try and force the healing potion down his throat.

"Gah! Hack! Cough!" Poor Momonga was at Lady Bukubukuchagama's complete mercy, and before he knew it, the healing potion was completely empty.

"It's rude to deny a lady's gift to you Momonga!" Bukubukuchagama paused, and slapped Touch Me's helmet. "See Touch Me! Because you said that he didn't want to drink it!" Bukubukuchagama's voice was chastising, and lost its cutesy tone yet again, but that wasn't even true Momonga thought. He didn't want to drink it because it tasted like strong alcohol.

His leg, back, and chest were already 100% again, in just mere seconds of consuming the health potion. Well at least it worked well, Momonga thought to himself, with the terrible taste still lingering on and assaulting his taste buds. The damage to his bones, may be completely repaired, but he still felt weak, having expended nearly all of his mana in the struggle against Rubedo.

"Wait... No! Momonga... ?!" Lady Bukubukuchagama looked panicked, and for good reason. "Rubedo's body!" Bukubukuchagama paused "It's gone!" How the hell did she survive? Bukubukuchagama had no idea how she had survived such geviousl wounds. She wasn't even breathing last time she checked!

"This isn't good Momonga. We aren't going to be able to survive another head on attack from Rubedo. We totally got lucky last time... well.. technically we got really unlucky, that it even happened in the first place, but that's not important!" Yea I'd say our luck was less than unlucky today. Could the luck stat go into the negative, Momonga thought? Because I feel like it went into the negative...

"This is my fault! I am so sorry! I assumed she was dead, and while you were risking your lives to get us healing. I completely ignored the possibility, that she could have survived!" Momonga felt anxious, this could be really bad. He should have killed her when Touch Me told him too. He had the mana for The Goal of All Life Is Death, but he saw it, at the time, as unnecessary, and wanted to save his mana just in case.

"It's all water under the bridge now Momonga. We need to act immediately. We could only gather enough gold to revive two guardians, but we could go ahead and revive two, and send them to get gold to revive the others.

Touch Me was startled, but tried to remain composed for his friends. He still had a deep fear of Rubedo, embedded in his heart. Even a world class hero was no match against Rubedo in 1v1 combat. Luckily he had his friends, and the traitors had a change of heart.

"Yes, we will move as one unit. Sebas, Shalltear, Cocytus, Albedo, and Pandora's Actor will all be easy enough to revive, since their bodies are all here, but..." Momonga paused deep in thought.

"If Demiurge is dead as well this will get tricky. We need to find all of them as soon as possible. Nazarick has currently been weakened considerably."

"Okay, let's hurry! Tabula dropped their first gold pile down, and revived Shalltear, looking at the book, Rubedo's name wasn't highlighted in red. That meant she was still loyal to Nazarick! That can't be right she had attacked them why was her name passive then, and not bright red? Instead he saw Eclair Ecleir Eicler's name bright red, he had betrayed them? That is ridiculous what could he posibly do to them? He was just the guild's joke. It must be broken Tabula thought.

"Momonga you may want to take a look at this. The book isn't saying Rubedo is a traitor. Her names normal, but Eclair's isn't... It's bright red!" What! Momonga thought? Impossible.

"Now's not the time to be cracking jokes Tabula! This is serious!" What was Tabula thinking Momonga thought.

"No! No! It's true! Look for yourself!" Momonga quickly ran up to Tabula, and tore the guild book from his hands."Let me see that!"

Momonga looked through the guild book from, and found Rubedo's name, sure enough her name was highlighted in a passive white. But how could that be?

He had already found Eclair's name, and sure enough Eclair Ecleir Eicler was highlighted in a deep crimson. What the hell was going on!?

"The damn thing must be broken. Ignore it. We need to go get more gold anyway. There's no way Eclair could be a serious threat!" Bukubukuchagama, Tabula, and Touch Me all laughed.

"Yea that would just be ridiculous Momonga." Bukubukucahgama was still giggling a bit, she couldn't help it. Eclair was hilarious.

Using his ring, Lord Tabula teleported straight back into the treasury to get more gold. All by himself.

"What is Tabula thinking! Going off by himself! Touch Me, quick! Go after him. He could be in danger!" Touch Me let out a sigh.

"Fine I wish he would have just waited for us to finish reviving Cocytus first though. He can hold more gold than most of us combined. We are all too weak right now to carry very much, this gold's also incredibly heavy. It can't be helped though I guess." Using his guild ring, to teleport to the treasury.

Lord Touch Me was sweating from the stress under his armor. Fortunately no one else could see how afraid he really was. He may have been the top player in Yggdrasil, but in real life he was still just a human. The fear of death still lingered over him, waiting for it's chance to mercilessly strike him down. Lord Tabula smiled at him, not seeing how his friends spirit was broken.

"It seems Rubedo only left by herself." She didn't take any bodies with her. Momonga thought. "Actually, in reality, she probably couldn't. She was in bad shape."

Luckily the rest of the Floor Guardians were still lying where they were before.

"So you don't think she will come back soon right? It should at least take some time to heal Rubedo's grevious wounds right?" No one answered Bukubukuchagama's question. It was something they didn't want to think about, but they knew they had too.

"Momonga, we would be fine if you had just killed her!" Bukubukuchagama said in a chastising deep voice. Momonga nodded.

"Yea I thought it was overkill though, since she seemed completely dead, but I didn't even think to look at the guild book. If I had seen she was still alive. I would have killed her for sure."

Bukubukuchagama sounded startled, Momonga thought, and her eyes nervously darted around the throne room, for Rubedo.

Touch Me, Tabula, and Shalltear all came back with a good amount of gold, and Tabula dropping his sighed, dropping it to the ground with a loud thud.

"Solution would you mind continuing that message?" Tabula really liked how deeply she could message his aching body. Every muscle ached, he probably shouldn't of rushed ahead to carry that gold he thought.

"Of course Lord Tabula! It would be my pleasure!"

Touch Me was falling apart under his armor, but no one else seemed to notice.

His hands were shaking, and he couldn't stop them. Come on keep it together! Touch Me thought to himself.

Lady Bukubukuchagama was carefully dripping another one of those disgustingly thick health potion on Peroroncino's tongue. His wounds slowly began to disappear, but he still did not awaken.

"Brother... please... be ok." Lady Bukubukuchagama's voice sounded uncertain, causing Momonga to put his hand on her, and gently stroke her. In an attempt to comfort her.

"He will be ok... Bukubukuchagama. That much I am certain of. Please do not worry anymore than you have already have." Momonga didn't even realize that he was still instinctively stroking Bukubukuchagama, like she was some kind of pet. She didn't seem to mind it though.

Momonga could not see Touch Me's fear. In his full body armor it was hard to see how afraid he was. However, Momonga did notice, Lord Touch Me's hands, and legs were shaking, and his eyes were moving nervously.

"Oh you guys are probably really tired, but please hang in there. It would be foolish to rest now." Momonga put his hand on Touch Me's shoulder, giving Touch Me a chance to calm his rattled nerves.

His arms, and legs began to calm, and stopped shaking. Lord Touch Me was deeply touched by Momonga's concern for him, and it gave him strength to stand strong.

"Thanks, Momonga. It means a lot to hear you so concerned for us." Lord Touch Me embraced Momonga in a hug, but it felt less like a hug to Momonga, and more like a vice grip trying to crush him.

" Too tight! Touch Me... Touch... Me... you are... squeezing... WAY TOO TIGHT!" Momonga yelled, immediately followed by Lord Touch Me apologizing, and loosening his hug.

"Whoops sorry Momonga, I'm a lot stronger than I'm used to, hahahaha!" Lord Touch Me was still terrified of death, but with his friend showing him compassion, he felt their bond, and his own heart strengthen. This kind of moment would never happen in the Industrialized world, outside of front-line military combat he, thought to himself.

Lord Touch Me's determination was far stronger than before. He would protect his friends at any cost, none of his dear friends would be hurt this time. That he was certain of, and maby even Rubedo would just surrender! Yea that is incredibly wishful thinking he thought.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Cocytus were revived without issue, and both of them were now clear of their debuffs. Slightly confused, but remembering their battle, they apologized to Momonga, for their failure.

"Lord Ainz, I am sorry for my carelessness. I failed in my duty as a guardian." Shalltear Bloodfallen looked depressed, as she got on her hands and knees, and begged for forgiveness. "Please use me as a chair again as punishment!"

Uh Oh... How the hell am I going to explain, why I even used Shalltear as a chair in the first place! Momonga thought to himself.

Looking down, he saw just like last time she was revived, Shalltear was completely naked. There's no way! I can sit on that! Momonga desperately looked at his friends, but even Bukubukuchagama had nothing to say to him, and instead she looked away in shame.

He tried to meet eyes with Touch Me, but he totally avoided eye contact.

Tabula's face was bright red, and he looked at the ground.

Shalltear had everything out on display, and Momonga quickly noticing this, covered her with his cloak. His friends, like him, weren't used to nudity in public.

"Momonga... I... I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." Bukubukuchagama's voice almost seemed jealous, but that's impossible right?

Bukubukuchagama was Peroroncino's big sister! No way did she have a crush on Momonga, he was all bones, and didn't have any genitals, to satisfy or impregnate her with! Momonga sat for a second pondering to himself.

"Shalltear, you did not fail in your duty to protect us. Without you I surely wouldn't of been able to finish my Fallen Down. Instead of being punished, I will thank you. You can have any one thing you want, that is within my power to grant it to you." Shalltear looked at Momonga, with a look of pure bliss.

"Anything I want Lord Ainz-sama!? Anything!? Right!?" Shalltear Bloodfallen seemed far too excited, and her body began to tremble.

"Uhh... of course, but remember, It has to be within my power to grant you it!" I totally screwed up yet again, Momonga thought. It sounded good in his head to give her a reward for her hard work, but he felt like she was going to ask for a certain something. Oh dang it, I should have worded that differently!

"So what is it you desire?" Momonga waited patiently to see what Shalltear would ask for.

"I would like you to impregnate me Lord Ainz-sama!" Momonga's mouth dropped open wide. Of course! I set myself up for this!

Hearing this Lady Bukubukuchagama began to crawl towards the throne room doors.

"Wait Bukubukuchagama! I can explain! Uhhh! It's dangerous! Touch Me! Stop her!" Momonga kind of saw this coming, but he wasn't prepared to explain it.

"What is this? Did this become some kind of trashy harem game now? How many wives are you going to have Momonga!" Lady Bukubukuchagama was angry, but even she knew leaving the room by herself, could be a total death sentence. Puffing up she let out a loud "Hmmmpp!"

"Wait let me explain! Please! I don't even have a wife yet Bukubukuchagama! Shalltear was not naked when I sat on her she was fully clothed! I just couldn't think of any other way to punish her. I'm actually still a virgin." Momonga tried his best to quell Bukubukuchagama's anger, and instead was met with heavy laughter from Bukubukuchagama.

Uhh... did I just say what I think I did! Why did I tell her I was still a virgin! I'm not used to my emotions being so strong! It had to be because of our strengthened bonds. Shit! Momonga was completely embarrassed.

Shalltear however, hearing Lord Ainz was still a virgin, began to lick her lips with her long tongue. All her limbs trembled, and she almost fell to the floor in excitement.

"I don't really mind how many wives you have, but you are going to have to impregnate me first!" Lady Bukubukuchagama yelled that out of no where!

"Of course." Huh? Momonga didn't process what Bukubukuchagama had just said until now. "Wait... what!? Bukubukuchagama I couldn't possibly! I don't even have a..." Momonga was cut off by Bukubukuchagama herself.

"Phhhhaa! Hahahahaha! I was just messing with you Momonga! I actually can't believe you still haven't been laid yet though! How old are you? That's so embarrassing! Hahahahaha! Really you are just a treat!" Momonga glared at Bukubukuchagama with his glowing red eyes, but the only effect that had, was making her tease him harder.

"Enough of this! We don't have time to be messing around guys!" Tabula had stayed silent up until now, but was right. They didn't know how much time they had left. Tabula's face was still beat red.

Momonga noticed Lord Tabula, seemed to be fixated on Shalltear Bloodfallen. Did he have a thing for her? He wasn't sure. I mean I guess Shalltear is pretty attractive, but she is our friends creation, and he made her way too kinky! Please Peroroncino, when you wake up, turn that setting down a couple notches! Momonga thought to himself.

"He is right... Shalltear.. I will ask you for another reward later. I cannot sleep with you, without Peroroncino's direct permission. I promised him that much." Oh that sounded good hopefully she bought that.

"Of... Of course Lord Ainz-sama!" Foiled again, Shalltear thought to herself. Dang and I was so close! If only my master was conscious. I know he would let Lord Ainz have his way with me right here and now!

Interacting with Floor Guardians certainly has gotten far more complicated, with my friends around... But maby that's a good thing. Ever since having come to the New World, all of the Floor Guardians viewed him as an absolute God. His will was absolute to them, but not his friends. It was nice to have his friends treat him normally. Momonga looked down at his bony, undead hands, and pondered about their situation.

"Cocytus, Albedo, Sebas, Pandora's Actor. You will also all be rewarded for your bravery at a later time." Albedo didn't look happy, she looked like she was being tormented. She knew she had made a big mistake. All she has done is cause the one she loved great suffering, and she couldn't even protect him in the end.

"Of course Lord Ainz!" They all said together.

"Actually here" Momonga handed them all guild rings, except for those who already possessed one themselves. "With these you can quickly teleport to and from the treasury, as well as most other places in Nazarick at will.

"Oh thank you! Lord Ainz-sama!" All of the Floor Guardians seemed happy to receive such an important gift. Bukubukuchagama didn't like that they kept calling him Lord Ainz, but she had finally given up fighting about it. She didn't care what they called him, so long as they used the correct title to greet him.

Momonga let out a sigh. Man even I'm exhausted after all of this, and I don't even require sleep! I can only imagine what the rest of them feel like. Bukubukuchagama... How do you really feel about me, I wonder.

Returning with more gold without incident. Cocytus, had enough gold to revive both Mare, and Aura. He also had enough just in case Demiurge was killed as well.

Waving at the Pleiades Momonga spoke to them.

"You will also all be rewarded, without Lupis Regina we all would have all died. It can be anything within reason."

Solutions eyes lighted up, and again she asked, "Lord Ainz-sama, can I have some innocent people to play with then please?"

"DENIED!" Really! Are you kidding me? She already asked me that once before! There's no way I am going to let her hurt any innocents! "We will discuss your rewards at a later time, but as I have said once before Solution, you cannot have any innocent humans. Do not ask me this again." Momonga found it harder to keep his emotions in check, and without noticing, had spoken with an obviously angry tone, at Solution.

"Of of course Lord Ainz! Please forgive me for for my ignorance!" Solution stuttered, and seemed to be completely intimidated, by Momonga's anger. Her face was visibly shaken, and her eyes were full of fear.

Momonga wasn't the best, at being detached from his underlings. At his job in the Real World. He was used to yelling at those who under-performed, and reprimanding those who failed to abide by the rules. In the Real World, there was no room for anyone, who couldn't keep up, and get their assignments done on time. Thinking about it, that world was overly cruel, Momonga thought.

Nodding her head Solution stayed on her knees. Her eyes were focused on the ground, and she was avoiding eye contact, with Momonga. His piercing, red eyes were especially intimidating, even when he wasn't angry. Anyone who was singled out by them was afraid, even if he had been simply observing them. Entoma had shown uneasiness before, when Momonga had accidentally stared directly at her, for a moment out of curiosity.

Albedo however, showed no signs of ever being intimidated by Momonga's gaze, and contrary to almost everyone else, she welcomed it. Thinking about this Momonga let out a sigh.

No one else reacted to anything that happened, Lord Touch Me, was probably the only other one, used to bossing people around, but he just like Momonga, didn't have experience bossing around intimidating people. Almost every single denizen, of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, could be classified as intimidating. They had very forward personalities, and most preferred violence, over reasoning. Disagreeing with any of them, could even intimidate the most hardened human.

Albedo was still groggy from being revive, but saw Solution was all over Tabula. She didn't like it. It made her feel so jealous, enough so that she even thought about getting rid of Solution.

"Lord Tabula. If you want you can lay on me instead." Tabula looked at Albedo confused.

Was she actually jealous he thought? Her eyes didn't look very comforting, and they were staring Solution down. This isn't good... Solution might go bye bye soon. Tabula thought.

"I! I apologize Albedo of course you would want to comfort your creator yourself! Forgive me!" Albedo kept her glare, as Solution handed her the goods.

Grabbing Tabula she laid his head between her massive breasts. Tabula immediately got completely erect, and tried to cover it to hide it. However Albedo put her hand on his crotch first. Smiling she knew unlike with Momonga, she could easily have her way with Tabula if she wanted to.

Momonga actually smiled seeing Albedo being so nice to Tabula. Lord knows the god deserved that and more. Perhaps Albedo would stop trying to have her way with him now? Momonga thought to himself.

The rest of the Pleiades bowed, awaiting orders from Momonga.

"Okay everyone. The next logical thing we can do is gather, and revive any other Guardians we can. Demiurge, Mare, and Aura are all MIA." Momonga stopped speaking, and instead began brain storming. What should they do, after reviving the remaining loyal guardians? Maby they should flee Nazarick? No that would never work. Besides they still had many loyal guardians, and Nazarick also had other combat ready NPCs. Perhaps he could deploy them against Rubedo? He knew If Rubedo used a teleport gate, or tried to teleport with her ring, Aeurolle Omega would instantly be able to lock onto her location and trap her. He had already informed her this time, and he had already buffed the Pleiades. They should be much more effective now than we think. Momonga told her to wait to buff anyone else, and instead save her mana for those who really needed the buffs.

"If at all possible, I want to forgive Rubedo, and end this peacefully. If that doesn't work, we should probably prepare for the worst..." Momonga went silent again, and began thinking of anything he had missed that could prove useful in this situation. One thing came to mind, Nigredo.

The only problem was, Nigredo was Rubedo, and Albedo's sister. Would she truly betray Rubedo, and give Momonga her location? Could Momonga risk her joining against them as well? She could easily locate the traitor though, and that would give them the element of surprise this time. She isn't as powerful as a normal Floor Guardian, combat wise, but her tactical advantage was unsurpassed.

"Tabula... Perhaps we can use Nigredo to track Rubedo's movements?" Momonga wasn't sure of this plan, but trusted Lord Tabula's judgement.

"Hmmmm" Tabula was in deep thought. "Yes that is actually a solid plan. Although she is Rubedo's sister, I made her to be far more kind than Rubedo. The chances of her joining against us are slim to none Momonga..." Tabula paused for a second. "But... Sometimes she is a bit hard... to speak to."

"Yes, but if we don't offer her a baby-doll upon visiting her... She won't attack us will she?" Momonga remembered how everyone in the guild had attacked Nigredo , simultaneously, upon seeing her grotesque form. Later after that a couple NPCs had been mauled by her when trying to clean her room. Following that incident she was imprisoned out of fear.

"No, I'm sure she would attack most things that didn't offer her a baby-doll, but I know for a fact, her sisters, and all of the Supreme Beings, get a free pass. However... I do still have a custom Baby-doll for her that I spent an entire paycheck on... No reason not to give it to her now." Lord Tabula sounded as though he regretted spending an entire paycheck for purely cosmetic, super rare, cash shop item.

"Very well, where is this baby-doll at?" Momonga knew it was most likely in the treasury, but could also be in Tabula's personal room. Unfortunately if it was his room, they would have to go on foot, and it would be much harder for them. Only one of the Supreme Beings could teleport to their private room, the one who owned the room. No one else could teleport with a gate spell, or a guild ring, into someone else's private room. Even if you were holding onto someone, only the wearer of the ring, would be teleported to their room. A magical force prevents entry by anyone else, but you could still always walk there, and just open the door. Their rooms were not far from each other, but were far from the throne room.

"It's in my room of course. I have it displayed on the dresser." Lord Tabula sounded excited to finally be getting some use out of this item.

"Very well, everyone we are going to be moving together, no one is to stray off from the group for any reason!" Momonga spoke sternly, not wanting this to become some unfortunate reenactment, of some cheesy horror film, where the people always split up for no good reason.

"But Momonga...? Wouldn't it be faster... if we split up?" Lady Bukubukuchagama asked in an obviously sarcastic tone. Her Slimy body putting two slimy tentacles up, as if to pitch her idea to everyone else. The sight was absolutely adorable. She knew exactly what Momonga was thinking when he said that.

Lady Bukubukuchagama would actually make an adorable mascot for Nazarick. Momonga thought to himself.

"Denied!" Everyone began laughing, Lord Touch Me was on his knees, tears flowing out of his helmet's eye holes. Momonga actually almost let out a chuckle himself, at that masterfully done joke, but instead, relied on his undead passive to resist the urge.

Looking over, Momonga saw Tabula, rolling on the ground in tears, and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the sight. Seeing him finally taking part in the fun, Lady Bukubukuchagama was happy. Momonga always seemed so distant now. He could still express anger, and happiness, as well as most other emotions, but they were different than they were before, and that really bothered her.

"No time to waste let's go!" Momonga and the rest left on foot for Lord Tabula's room. Their guild rings could not be used to teleport into anyone's private quarters, and it is far too dangerous to have Tabula go alone, even if it was far quicker. Rubedo could be waiting around any corner, or an ambush could be in each of their private quarters, waiting to catch them off guard. Was he being too cautious? Momonga thought to himself. Probably, but he had to be if he wanted to protect his friends. He had almost lost them all once already!

Looking up Lord Tabula, and Lord Touch Me, had noticed they were being left behind!

"Hey wait for us!" They both yelled as they began to sprint after their friends.

Stepping out into the hallway, everyone became silent. The joking atmosphere was completely gone, and everyone was on edge. Every step they took sent an echo down the Hallway, it somehow seemed longer than they remembered. It was far too quiet, something wasn't right. There should still be servants moving around after all. The hallways were barren of anything, but the rugs. All the furniture was gone!

"Momonga... This hallways wasn't this long before was it?" Momonga looked at Touch Me, and shook his head.

"Something... Something isn't right! Everyone be on guard!" Momonga couldn't believe his eyes, the hallway was completely baren! Seems Rubedo had done some extreme remodeling. The air was heavy around them, and everyone was incredibly tense.

"MO... MOMONGA!" Lady Bukubukuchagama let out a panicked blood curdling scream! Momonga spun around quickly, to see what had startled her so much.

"OH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Momonga couldn't help but panic for a second! A Wall of thick Pink Flesh, was flying down the hallway towards them! It's entire grotesque body covered with razor sharp maws. If it caught up to them, it would mean certain death! He's only fought this thing once before, and he didn't win!

Everyone began sprinting, but noticing Lady Bukubukuchagama was falling behind, Shalltear ran back and grabbed her, thrusting forward with all of her might.

Bukubukuchagama wasn't very fast, and like most slimes, had to crawl across the ground instead of run.

"Thank you Shalltear!" Lady Bukubukuchagama was crying all over her, and clinging tightly to her crimson armor in fear. "Thank You!"

Shalltear couldn't reply back, and was panting as she rushed forward to catch back up with her friends. Unfortunately, the wall seemed to be slowly gaining on her, despite her best efforts. It wasn't that the wall was getting faster though. It seemed she was getting slower! Her wings did not work for some reason, and she began to feel heavier, and heavier, the closer it got to them. Shalltear was about to use her guild ring, Momonga had given her, in an attempt to escape, but upon rounding the corner, Momonga grabbed them both.

"Auerolle Omega! Teleport all of us now back to the throne room! I've already erected a barrier to stop the curse, but it won't last very Long!"

"Yes Lord Ainz! I will also buff you all considerably. Is something the matter?" They were all teleported back to the throne room, and all huddled together to stay inside Momonga's magical shield. His mana ran out, and the shield slowly disappeared.

"Okay... that... that was terrifying! Momonga wasn't that the Wall of Flesh raid boss!? That thing was totally OP in Yggdrasil! If it catches you, it means not only instant death, but it also lays an incredibly powerful curse on you, meaning you can't be revived! Well unless you have a special revival item, and that item only drops from that Fleshy Wall, but you could also buy it in the cash shop." Lord Touch Me was still panting as he spoke. Being someone who liked to teach others, he seemed to love telling others, about things he was knowledgeable about.

"We... we have a couple in the vault, but they were extremely rare in the cash shop. You could also get them regularly by defeating the Wall of Flesh itself, but it was the hardest boss in Yggdrasil! Everyone actively avoided it like the plague. Also fortunately none of you tried to use your guild ring to teleport away, but the wall has a passive insta-death curse. It has a 50% chance to kill and curse you, as well as curse your gear, if you aren't protected with a powerful magic resisting shield. That is why I used the last bit of my mana, to cast a powerful magical defensive shield." Momonga spoke with a serious tone.

Shalltear made a panicked face, "No way I was about to teleport away too!"

"I know, it's a logical thing to do, especially when you are panicked, Shalltear. That is why I grabbed you, because I noticed you were trying to teleport, and had to stop you before it was too late." Momonga was shaking a little bit, but that's to be expected. A raid boss in the New World!? How could that be?

Momonga actually felt pure terror and panic upon seeing something so horrifying. It was actually so horrific, that if you fled from it, and got outside of it's range, without a powerful magic resisting shield around yourself, you had a 100% chance of dying instantly. It was worse than teleporting away to abandon a failed run. Dying that way would also curse you as well, and players began calling the death aura, "A Cowards Agony.", and it was considered a rookie mistake. It only activates if you get too far ahead of the Wall itself.

That is why, Momonga not only waited around the corner to have Aureole Omega, teleport them away, but he also cast a powerful magic negating shield.

This was done by the admins in order to stop players from teleporting, or running away from a failed run with no penalties for doing so. It was a very controversial update because they had not informed the players about it in the patch notes, and that led to many expensive characters being ruined. Equipment de-cursing could be done by a blacksmith of Job Level 15, but there were so little Blacksmiths with a job level of 15 in Yggdrasil, because very few people wanted to waste 15 levels on a non-combat job, it was incredibly expensive to have done.

"Well, how the hell, did a raid boss, come to the New World? Touch Me, do you know anything? I mean, why The Great Tomb of Nazarick of all places!? It couldn't just invade your guild hall in the game! This is busted balance!" Bukubukuchagama's voice sounded frustrated.

Tabula seemed to lower his head in shame, for some reason, and Momonga immediately noticed this.

"Oh? I have no idea how it could have possibly ended up here. All I can say for certain is, we might actually have the worst luck I've ever seen." Lord Touch Me sounded disappointed with their terrible luck roll, and no one could blame him.

Lord Tabula's face was pale, and he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Well actually... guys... don't be mad... but their was this cash shop item... that could attract The Wall of Flesh... to your location. I got it from my first roll in the, Halloween Horrors Trick or Treat random box, but they stopped doing it since people kept attracting it to towns. Griefers man... I put it in the vault, but who knows where it is now."

Everyone glared at Lord Tabula, "Hey! I said don't get mad! It's not my fault, Rubedo must have got a hold of it somehow! Come on guys! Stop glaring your freaking me out!"

Everyone said together, "DENIED!" Lord Tabula fell to his knees in utter defeat, he was definitely outnumbered, by an angry mob.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry ok! I should have just thrown the damn thing out, but I thought I could sell it for a lot of cash. Since they were removed from the game they were collectors items, and had a high value yah know! If I didn't wait so long to try and sell it, I could have bought a house, with the cash it was worth at the time." Bukubukuchagama was not pleased. He could have killed them! All to keep some stupid item worth cash.

"Hey Momonga, I think Lord Tabula wants to go back out into the hallway, all by himself." Lady Bukubukuchagama's voice was intense! So scary! Momonga thought.

"No... No way! Come on guys, you wouldn't right?... Right guys?" Getting no response Lord Tabula began to panic. "All of my creations, wanting to kill me is bad enough, but don't you guys join in too!" Lord Tabula was on his knees begging.

Hearing that had caused Albedo to be torn apart inside. She had actually began to respect Lord Touch Me again, but she had hurt him worse than he let on at first. He was still incredibly loving, but he seemed to be distant from Albedo now. How could she possible hate someone, who sacrificed himself to save his life?

"Hmmmph! Whatever! I guess you can live for now... But you have to get on all fours, and whimper like the bad dog you are!" Lady Bukubukuchagama's voice had become nice and cute again.

"Yea I'm not going to do that!" Lord Tabula was too prideful to let Lady Bukubukuchagama force him into submission so easily.

Momonga unexpectedly joined in, "I don't know, if we use him as bait, we could probably slow it down enough, to kill it, before it kills us." Lady Bukubukuchagama let out a cute giggle, and flailed her body in agreement.

Lord Tabula started to tear up, and getting on all fours, he was just about to bark, but Lord Touch Me stepped in.

"Naw he would be a snack for that thing. Let's stop blaming our friend, he didn't use it, Rubedo must have! It's not his fault Momonga. Honestly, if anyone else left any dangerous items in the vault... please tell us now."

Almost every single Supreme Being, except Momonga and Touch Me, looked down at the ground in shame. It seems that most of them also played with the cash shop, and had many dangerous items, stored in the vault.

"Guys? Okay... for now hold up your fingers, for every dangerous item, you each have in the vault." Lord Touch Me looked around at his friends, Lord Tabula had ten fingers raised himself, and Lady Bukubukuchagama was holding up four slimy tentacles from her body.

"Lord Tabula! You have to be kidding me! Ten dangerous items!? One of them was catnip for a raid boss, what are the other nine!?" Lord Touch Me actually sounded angry for once.

"Um... actually I wasn't counting the raid boss item... I have 10 other dangerous items located in the vault, and hopefully Rubedo hasn't gotten her hands on them already... that would be very bad... We could actually use them against the Wall of Flesh though.

Touch Me shook his head. "Might as well go see if they are still there. We should all go together though just to be safe, does everyone have a guild ring?" Everyone nodded, even the Pleiades were given a ring.

"Oh I apologize by the way, Tabula. It was just a bit of comedy relief. We would never actually do anything to hurt you." Momonga spoke, causing Tabula to let out a loud sigh of relief.

"You guys didn't have to be so mean about it! But for real though guys, Do you think my plan will work?" Lord Tabula was dead set on using the other ten items against the raid boss.

"Hmmm, Idk Tabula. We would have to be told in great detail what each item does first. We could just simply defeat the Wall of Flesh. Fighting it head on, is the last thing I want to do though. It's still not without risks, but definitely not impossible to make sure everyone survives." Momonga was rubbing his chin, meaning he was in deep thought.

"Perhaps..." Lord Tabula paused, and seemed deep in thought. "Perhaps the level scaling doesn't effect us here. That boss was only around level sixty, in Yggdrasil, compared to an end game raid boss. We are all level 100, except for the Pleiades. Couldn't we just slaughter it?" Lord Tabula had a grin on his face. This would be easy he thought. It was only intimidating not dangerous!

"No, Lord Tabula, I'd hate to ruin your smile, but even the weakest raid boss in Yggdrasil, is more than five times stronger, than a level 100 character alone, but in a party is very manageable. Really though it's not going to be incredibly difficult to kill the wall, but it will be risky because of the certain insta death. It doesn't attack normally like other bosses. It just chases you down, and eats you." Tabula nodded his head he had never fought it before, Touch Me must have fought it at least a couple times himself though.

"Yes, indeed it is entirely possible, but very unlikely that we won't have any casualties. Although a raid boss has the levels, equivalent to many level 100 characters, their racial level, is still maxed out at 15, greatly limiting their power. A level 100 raid boss, isn't much stronger than a level 20 raid boss with scaling, but some high-level passives, were incredibly broken. Level scaling, down to the level of the raid boss, would only lower your stats, and not your racial levels, or passives. This means a level 100 character, level-scaled to level 20 would be far stronger, than a fresh level 20 character." That made sense to everyone.

"Isn't there a way to de-summon it?" Touch Me asked. "I remember that being an added feature to stop trolling."

"Hmmm... I mean maby Rubedo could stop it, I remember there being a button to de-Summon, a raid boss, it still consumes the summoning item though, but I really doubt Rubedo is just going to get rid of that monster. She wants us all dead!"

"Well either way, I'm completely out of mana, and need time to recharge. So it looks like you will all be sleeping in here for tonight, too bad we don't have any bedding though." Momonga didn't need to sleep, but resting next to his friends might be his first time to relax, in ages.

"Actually... Momonga, I happen to have a portable over-sized bed. It was made for adventures to use on the fly, and I got it from a random draw on the cash shop. Looks like it should be pretty useful." Lord Tabula seemed to perk up a bit.

Momonga on the other hand, was starting to wonder, just how much money did Tabula spend on this game? Looking at Tabula, Momonga let out a sigh.

"Well come on then! I'm so freakin tired!" Lady Bukubukuchagama was incredibly grouchy, she hadn't fallen asleep, for even an hour, before she was awakened, after all.

Lord Tabula quickly set the tiny container on the ground, and removed the top. With a big Phew! The entire bed sprung out from an impossibly tiny container. It was far larger than Momonga had imagined it would be.

"Wow! When you said it was over-sized, you weren't kidding Tabula!" The bed was so big, it wouldn't even fit in a normal room.

"Wait a second I've seen this item before in Yggdrassil, they called it a trash shop item."

Momonga remembered players angry upon receiving it. Saying it was a useless trash shop item. Although it had amazing health, and mana recovery benefits, and the blanket had a powerful magical, and physical barrier. The need for it in Yggdrasil was slim, since you could recover mana for free from npc healers. Here though it would make all the difference, here and now.

Before Momonga even noticed, everyone was already laying on the bed. They were so exhausted, even all their stress couldn't keep them from a deep sleep.

"Don't worry guys I'll keep watch for you. I don't need to sleep so you can rest easy." For once Momonga was glad he didn't require sleep.

It didn't even take five minutes for everyone to fall asleep. All of their gentle breathing made him feel relaxed, and he could feel multiple people hugging him, but there were so many people on the bed, he couldn't tell who they were exactly. One of them was pretty heavy though.

While his friends slept, Momonga not only watched for any enemy movement, but also racked his brain thinking about how to defeat The Wall of Flesh. He should also probably keep himself busy, just laying here was relaxing, but after three hours he was starting to get bored. Upon trying to rise he felt something heavy roll onto his chest! Lifting up the blanket he could see Shalltear, and Albedo both sleeping on top of him now, and they were in their heavy battle armor still so they could react at a moment's notice. Well this sucks he thought, but at least they aren't crushing me!

Perorocino finally woke up, and had no idea what had happened. "Momonga? Momonga are you there? I... I thought I was going to die." Momonga couldn't see Perorocino at all, it was too dark.

"I am sorry Perorocino. If I had acted quicker, perhaps I could have cast a magic barrier around you in time. I'm glad you are finally awake now though, Lady Bukubukuchagama, and I were so worried about you." Momonga heard Perorocino let out a sigh.

"Yea, she would never admit it, but she is totally worried about me all the time. I'll have to apologize for making her worry. She can get pretty scary sometimes, but I wouldn't want my sister to be any other way." Perorocino looked around, but it was pitch dark. He couldn't see a damn thing.

"Umm... Momonga, where the heck are we? It's so dark, I can't see anything." Reaching around for some kind of light, Perorocino felt his hands brush over something very soft, and squeezed whatever it was.

"Hmmm? What is this?" Getting a good grip of it, it felt warm, but also very soft, with about as much give as a large slab of gelatin, but much softer.

"Oh, I think my mana has recovered already. let me cast a light orb, so we can see." "Light Orb." It flew over to Perorocino.

"Hmm?" Looking at Perorocino, Momonga needed time to process, exactly what he was looking at. Perorocino had both of his hands around Lupis Regina's breasts, her bra had slipped off, and he was squeezing them tightly. Momonga's mouth dropped wide open.

"Um... wait... Momonga, this isn't what it looks like! I was just looking for some kind of light!" Blushing Lord Perorocino let go quickly. It was the first time he had ever felt a woman's breasts before, and they were far better than the h-games he would play, made them out to be. Oh so soft! Oh so warm!

Momonga, ignoring Lord Perorocino, reached over, and started to put back on Lupis Regina's bra for her. Everything went well, until he had to fasten the back. "Wow this is really hard, I can't seem to get the bra to fasten." Getting frustrated he began to use more force, and Lord Perorocino tried to help him by holding the cups over her breasts. The amount of force he was using was overkill, and the bra snapped, waking Lupis Regina up.

Lupis Regina, although surprised at first, pounced onto both Momonga, and Lord Perorocino. This caused Shalltear, Albedo, and Bukubukuchagama to immediately wake up, and they were all confused, but looked at Lupis Regina on top of their friends. She was nude!

"Really brother!? You finally wake up, and this is the first thing you do!?" Lady Bukubukuchagama was angry, not only because they were being lewd, but because they had woken her up, right in the middle of a deep sleep.

"Lord Ainz... What size of breasts do you prefer? Large or small?" Shalltear seemed to be incredibly concerned about her breast size, causing Lord Perorocino to feel bad for having made her to feel shame, for her small breasts. Biting his lip, Perorocino looked at Momonga, with a face that begged him to say, small breasts.

Damn, no matter how I answer, someone is going to be offended, Momonga thought to himself. "I like both large, and small breasts equally!" Momonga spoke louder than he had thought he had, and everyone else started to wake up one by one.

"Oh is it morning already?" Lord Touch Me was reluctant to get up, and instead, rolled his head to the side. Staring directly at him were Lupis Regina's exposed breasts!

"Awww! Sorry Lupis Regina! I didn't mean to peep!" Lord Touch Me had thought he had accidentally peaked on her changing clothes, but it wasn't his fault right? No one had told him ahead of time, that she was changing.

"I do not mind, any of the Supreme Ones may have their way with me at any moment! Actually, I would like all four of you, right now!" Lupis Regina was acting like a dog in heat.

Wait all four of us!? At the same time!? How in the world is she going to handle so many men at the same time!? Still though even seeing Lupis Regina's exposed breasts, which were very well toned, and bountiful, did not get Momonga excited. His undead passive seemed to be able to suppress lust more than anything else, and besides that he had no testosterone at all right? His skeletal body would of course not make testosterone would it? Momonga had idea how his new body actually worked, but he made an educated guess of no.

"Lupis Regina, now is not the time for this. Lord Tabula is still asleep anyway. We shouldn't wake him." Momonga spoke with a calm voice, and tried to keep his voice down low.

"What you are kidding me!? I get woken up, and he is still sleeping like a baby!" Lady Bukubukuchagama sounded pissed!

Somehow, Lord Tabula had slept through all the noise that was going on, and instead snored loudly, causing Lady Bukubukuchagama to cover his nose and mouth.

"Hmmm!?" Waking up, Lord Tabula struggled to get Lady Bukubukuchagama off his face, and flailed wildly, causing him to fall right on top of the exposed Lupis Regina.

Letting out a moan Lupis Regina grabbed him, and began to lick his face. "Oh you are so eager! I love forceful men! Please do as you wish to me Lord Tabula! This is quite the reward!" Lord Tabula, who was also still a virgin, was completely overwhelmed by Lupis Regina. His face was bright red, but he just couldn't help but stare at Lupis Regina's beautiful body. She was so kinky, and hot!

"Lupis Regina... We... we don't have time for this." Momonga said. Reaching over he grabbed Lupis Regina and pulled her off Tabula, but he had already been totally overstimulated, and fell onto the ground.

Thinking to himself, Momonga thought about Shalltear. If Lupis Regina was made to be that kinky, just how kinky was Shalltear Bloodfallen!? Looking over he saw Shalltear breathing heavily, seeming to enjoy everything, but Albedo didn't like Lupis Regina being so slutty around Tabula or Momonga. That really pissed her off.

"Jeez you guys are always taking these things way too far! Since we're all awake, can we kill that stupid wall already? Don't tell me you all just forgot about it!" Lady Bukubukuchagama was trying her hardest to change the subject. She wasn't sure why, but she felt incredibly jealous seeing any of these beautiful women touching her friends. Maby... Maby I am so angry because of my new body... I'm hideous now... No one will ever love me! Lady Bukubukuchagama's slimy body began to tear up, and everyone was confused.

"Sis... no don't cry, I apologize. Lupis Regina, I accidentally touched your breasts, but I didn't do it on purpose, it was pitch dark. Please put your bra back on, for Lady Bukubukuchagama." Lord Perorocino knew exactly what was going through his sisters head. She despised how she looked now, and was very self conscious about beautiful women.

"I didn't mean to make Lady Bukubukuchagama sad. Of course she would be, every Supreme Beings first wife!" Lupis Regina reached out, and grabbed Lady Bukubukuchagama.

"Here Tabula, you can have your way with her first, and then me!" Lupis Regina was offering Lady Bukubukuchagama to Lord Tabula!, but Albedo quickly snatched her away.

"Uhhhhh! It's not that I don't think Lady Bukubukuchagama isn't beautiful and all, but that look in her eyes... she seems to want to kill me!"

Lady Bukubukuchagama, made two tentacles. One slapped Lord Tabula in the face, while the other back handed Lupis Regina. Both left large, red, tentacle shaped marks.

"Try something like that again, and I'll show no mercy!" Lady Bukubukuchagama was totally blushing, she loved Momonga, not Tabula! How did things turn out like this!

"I apologize Lady Bukubukuchagama. That was far too unbefitting, for a Supreme Being such as yourself." Lupis Regina was on her knees in penance for her actions.

"You are fine... Can we... can we just get ready for the Wall now please!?" Looking at Momonga her slimy little eyes longed for his touch. Momonga however, didn't notice this at all.

"Of course, Lord Tabula, Care to tell us about those ten dangerous items? Hopefully none of them are World Class items though?" Momonga was glad Lady Bukubukuchagama had gotten everyone calmed down, and back on track.

"Hahahaha, of course not. World Class items were incredibly rare, even in the cash shop. Their's also only one item, but I have ten of them. Each of them summons, fifty level 90 angels, and five elite level 95, fallen angel commanders. They are incredibly powerful mobs, but I never summoned them, since their price was increasing in the market daily. They had a special use in the Angel update story. I really doubt Rebedo has even found them in the treasury. They weren't marked, and without knowing what was inside, you would never see them as anything valuable." Lord Tabula seemed confident that Rubedo hadn't obtained them already.

"Very well, we will all teleport directly inside the treasury. We absolutely cannot, allow these angels to fall into the wrong hands!" With that they all used their rings, to teleport to the treasury.

It was completely quiet inside the vault, and everyone looked around constantly, paranoid that the Wall of Flesh might be able to enter. It didn't seem it could though.

"Okay Lord Tabula, do you know where these summoning items are?" Momonga expected Lord Tabula to know where they were, but decided to ask anyway.

"No Idea!" Everyone glared at Lord Tabula, and let out a moan. This was going to take a while...

"Don't worry guys! I know what I'm looking for at least. I'll find it in no time." Lord Tabula tried to cheer everyone up, and quickly got to work digging through the vault.

While Lord Tabula was looking for his precious summoning items, Momonga and the others had already found some pretty useful items in the treasury, although it seemed to have been picked over by someone else first.

"There they are! Momonga I found them! All ten of them are still here!" Lord Tabula shouted excitedly, and handed two scrolls to each of the Supreme Beings.

"Very nice Lord Tabula! With these the Wall of Flesh should be much easier to beat!" Momonga spoke excitedly, but he began to wonder, just how effective would the angels be, against such a powerful opponent? They were strong mobs for sure, Momonga thought, but were they strong enough to overwhelm such a powerful foe?

"Lets go back to the throne room before we summon them. It's too crowded to summon so many angels here." Momonga and the others used their rings again to teleport back to the throne room.

Looking around the room, Momonga was startled. Standing before him was Rubedo! "SHIT!" Momonga yelled, and everyone got ready for the imminent attack.


	3. A Change of Heart?

**A Change of Heart?**

Rubedo was not equipped with any gear, and was just wearing clothes similar to what Albedo would casually wear. She got on her knees.

"Lord Ainz... I apologize for earlier, Something sinister was mind controlling me, but after you knocked me out. I awoke and the control over me was gone. I would never wish to hurt you or my sister." Bukbukuchgama screamed in defiance.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Rubedo looked sadly at the ground.

"I'm fully aware most of the Supreme Beings probably hate me now, and rightfully so... but please allow me to help you, and make up for my past mistakes! It's worse for me than it was for Shalltear. She didn't remember betraying you, but I was like a puppet being controlled by strings, and I was still aware of what was happening... It was hell." Albedo's voice sounded strained, and Momonga began to feel sorry for her. She seemed crushed by what she had done, but was she actually being truthful? Looking at her name in the guild book it was no longer a bright red.

"She is telling the truth, her name isn't red anymore. The book doesn't lie." Bukubukuchagama didn't want to believe that.

Lord Tabula walked up to Rubedo, and immediately embraced her in a hug. "Rubedo, you should already know, I could never hate you! No matter what you did, I would always forgive you! You are my beloved creation after all... just please... don't hurt any of my friends anymore. You do that again, and I will definitely punish you.

Rubedo embraced Lord Tabula back, and crying she replied, "Thank you Lord Tabula! That is much more than I deserve!"

"Yea... I'll say it is! Get the fuck away from my friend! You harpy! Did you really think I would forgive you for having my Mare, and Aura slaughtered?! Not only that, but you really were trying to kill us! I don't buy any of your shit!" Lady Bukubukuchagama was overflowing with hate.

"Wait! Lady Bukubukuchagama, please. If she wants to help us defeat the wall, it would be much easier. Rubedo can really do a lot of damage to it." Momonga tried his best to get through to Lady Bukubukuchagama, but she held too large of a grudge against Rubedo. Rubedo had nearly killed her brother, and to her that was completely unforgivable! She literally tortured her, and laughed while grinning in pleasure.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama, I have already revived Mare, and Aura. They should be arriving shortly." Bukubukuchagama was pissed.

"So you admit it then! YOU DID KILL THEM!" Rubedo nodded, she looked incredibly sorry.

"But please believe me I was being controlled. I didn't want to do it! After healing myself with health potions from the vault. I went and got gold from the vault. Using it I revived them both.

Momonga decided to chime in. "I assume that Demiurge was also revived correct?" He just assumed she had killed him.

Rubedo had a confused look on her face. "No Lord Ainz-sama, Demiurge was never killed. At least not by me."

Teleporting in with a guild ring, Demiurge, as well as Mare, and Aura came before Momonga.

"Oh my, we had just went to the treasury to look for anything we could use against The Wall of Flesh. It seems we had just missed you." Demiruge spoke looking at the scrolls they were all holding.

Looking at Demiurge, Rubedo held out her hand, and with an impatient look on her face, she spoke. "Demiurge since you've finished using my ring... I would like it back now."

Demiurge reluctantly handed the ring back to Rubedo, and it instantly changed size to fit on Rubedo's ring finger.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama! I'm so glad your safe!" Both Mare, and Aura spoke in perfect sync, and before Lady Bukubukuchagama knew it, her slimy body was being squeezed between them both.

"Okay guys, don't squeeze me too tightly please. I'm resistant to physical, but not immune!" Lady Bukubukuchagama grabbed, and tickled both of them playfully, with her long, and slimy tentacles. It would have been an adorable reunion to watch, but it looked like, The Blob, from the famous horror flick, was about to devour two small elf children, Momonga thought.

"Wow, Lady Bukubukuchagama. You could be totally terrifying if you actually wanted to be. This is just like a horror film I watched once!" Lord Tabula didn't seem to know just how badly, he had just messed up. Some things you really shouldn't say out loud, even if everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Lady Bukubukuchagama stopped laughing, dropping Mare and Aura gently to the ground, she began to sob loudly.

"Wait! I didn't! Momonga I didn't!" Tabula looked sadly at Momonga. "I am so sorry Lady Bukubukuchagama! That was incredibly rude of me to say. To me, I still see you as my friend, I can joke with, but I guess you are more than a little upset at being a slime now. Really you are pretty attractive, for a slime, Bukubukuchagama. I would totally smash you.

"I... I'm going to act like I didn't hear that last part. Lord Tabula... I'm sorry for making everyone worry, but... It's just that... You are all at least still humanoids, but I am a slime now, a monster. Everyone in Yggdrasil refused to party with me, and called me a disgusting, abomination of pink flesh. You guys were the first to accept me, and I just didn't want you all to hate me because of how I look. I've been afraid ever since Momonga told me this was permanent... because I... I love you Momonga!"

"No way Lady Bukubukuchagama." Momonga spoke in a frustrated tone.

In embarrassment, Lady Bukubukuchagama slid as fast as she could behind Momonga's throne to hide. She was crushed Momonga had flat out denied her. She had just been completely denied by the one she loved, or so she had thought.

Peroroncino glared at Momonga.

"Bukubukuchagama! I didn't think about how bad that sounded! I meant there was no way I could ever not like you."

"There's absolutely no way, I could ever deny such a heart felt confession of love. Also it's not just me that loves you, all of the Supreme Ones love you as well! No matter how you look, that will never change." Slowly Lady Bukubukuchagama crawled back out from her hiding spot, and began to move towards her friends.

Still sniffling Lady Bukubukuchagama spoke, "Do you really mean it...? You really don't mind that I'm a slime now? You can really still love me with all your heart?"

"Of course Lady Bukubukuchagama. Just thinking about all the kinky things you could do in bed, is hot!" Tabula was blushing, and Bukubukuchagama blushed as well. She hadn't thought about how many things a slime could do in bed, and just thinking about it, made her blush even more intensely. Tabula was way too forward!

"Wait.. What...? I wasn't talking to you! Tabula!" Lady Bukubukuchagama was less pinkish now, and more a deep, hot red. Tabula fell to the ground in defeat, having been denied by the one he had a secret crush on. No slime sex for me... Tabula thought. He had blown his chance. Well... There's always Solution I guess.

Tabula had some kind of horror fetish, but no one ever really understood what exactly got him turned on about horrifying things. Momonga always thought Tabula had liked horror a bit too much.

"Tabula you really like horror don't you? Do you ever think you like it too much?" Tabula looked seriously at him.

"Of course not it's impossible to like something too much."

Wait! Am I stuck in a huge love square!? Albedo likes me, Tabula likes Bukubukuchagama, and Bukubukuchagama likes me. I've just been thrown right in the middle of a battleground! But wait what if. Touch Me also likes Lady Bukubukuchagama? Would it be a love Pentagon!? Momonga began to feel as though, he had just been thrown right into the middle of a war, he had no part in. The battle was won, but the war raged on.

Touch Me, interrupted their off topic discussion. "Hey Momonga, we can talk about all of this later, but right now, we should focus on defeating that damned wall before it destroys Nazarick completely!" Well, it looks like Touch Me at least, wasn't in love with Lady Bukubukuchagama. Grabbing his pendant he had around his neck, he looked at the picture of his wife, and kids from the real world. They were lost to him now, putting it in his pocket he stared at Bukubukuchagama. She was so beautiful he thought. She just needed a little push to be comfortable in her new skin.

"Yes let's get those angels summoned." Momonga was the first one to summon his angels.

"Angels?" Demiurge, Aura, and Mare all asked at the same time.

"Yes, angels, each of these scrolls summons 50 Level 90 angels, as well as 5 level 95 fallen angel commanders. We are going to use them to defeat The Wall of Flesh... Hey Tabula, what's the deal? The scrolls aren't doing anything!" Startled, Momonga was suddenly surrounded by 100 angels, and 10 fallen angel commanders. The scrolls had worked, but they seemed to be delayed for some reason.

"So in total, we will have 500 level 90 angels, and 50 level 95 fallen angel commanders. Will that be enough to defeat that damned wall though?" Lord Touch Me didn't sound confident at all.

"This... this is amazing Lord Ainz-sama!" Albedo was completely amazed at the small army, Momonga now had before him.

"You should be thanking Lord Tabula then. It was his items that summoned these angels." Lord Tabula wiped away his tears, and stood up.

"Yea... aren't I amazing Albedo? I bet you are good in bed, with those big melons!" Lord Tabula having been denied by his secret love needed someone to say they loved him. He didn't seem to be very good at talking to girls though.

"Ummm... Lord Tabula... Actually I am a virgin, and I want Lord Ainz-sama to lay with me first. You can lay with me after though, my Lord. Tabula was completely heartbroken now, and sobbed.

"Momonga... You sure are popular... You gotta tell me how you're doing this man!" Lord Tabula sounded really desperate, and Momonga had a bad feeling about this.

"Too be honest... Lord Tabula, I have no idea how so many women are falling for me!" Momonga actually wasn't even sure why Bukubukuchagama loved him, but both he, and Tabula already knew why Albedo loved him, instead of Tabula. He had changed her settings manually! Tampering with a single line ruined everything.

Oh man! I should have never changed Albedo's settings Lord Tabula! I am so sorry! Momonga thought to himself.

"I won't accept that as an answer! You know how to steal an innocent maidens heart Momonga! I will be able to do that one day!" Lord Tabula sounded way too serious, but L Bukubukuchagama, and Touch Me had both ignored his desperation, and instead had already summoned their angels.

Touch Me, spoke with a sympathetic tone. "Okay Lord Tabula, it's your turn to summon now." Poor Tabula Lord Touch Me thought. He isn't very good with women is he.

"Fine!" Lord Tabula was the last to summon his angels. All the angels had already formed into one big army. The commanders, even though they were summoned by different people, seemed to be eager to work together.

"Well that's interesting, they've formed one big army already, without us even telling them to!" Momonga was in awe at the sight before him. 500 angels split into squads of fifty, each squad was also led by five, fallen angel commanders. They made Momonga's undead armies look like cannon fodder. If they turned on us... we would have a real fight on our hands.

The fallen angel commanders had not only devilish horns, but also a halo over their head. On one side of their body, they had beautiful angelic wings, and on the other side dark demonic wings, fitting of a fallen angel. One eye was a dark black, and the other a bright white. They were the perfect balance of chaos, and were feared by most players in Yggdrasil. The only higher level monsters in Yggdrasil were the dragons, raid bosses, and Elite Elder Mobs.

"Okay, if you guys have anything else to use against the wall, get ready to use it, we are going to get rid of this thing once and for all! For Nazarick!" Momonga raised his hand up as he said this.

"For Nazarick!" Everyone said together, except for Lady Bukubukuchagama everyone raised their fists to the sky. Lady Bukubukuchagama had a tentacle held up high instead.

"Wait Albedo.. I have to know, do you love me or..." Albedo looked at Tabula, and smiled.

"Lord Tabula... I love you of course!" Tabula was so relieved to here this. "Okay let's go get this mother fucker!"

"Wait My Lords, I'm not equipped with any armor or gear yet. Could I have some before fighting this creature?" Momonga didn't think that was a good idea, no one really trusted her very much, but she could be a big help.

"We will give you basic gear, but nothing too powerful. Sorry." Rubedo quickly geared up, not wanting to make them wait.

Opening the door to the throne room everyone braced themselves for the worst. The army of angels, formed a protective barrier around them, as they were about to walk out into the hallway. They could hear nothing but death itself approaching. It's screams of agony chilled them to the bone, and the angels looked unsteady. They were afraid of it, they wouldn't go near it, would they? Momonga tested this, before they opening the door they would follow their every step, but if he stepped ahead now would they still follow?

Momonga stepped ahead, but the angels did not move an inch.

"Momonga-sama, with all respect due to the leader of our summoners, our chance of winning this is slim to none. I cannot allow my men to be slaughtered by this creature of death." The fallen angel commander speaking was far bigger than all the rest.

"I'm guessing you are the leader of the army? What level are you? I don't remember you being part of the package. You are far bigger than the rest of the commanders." Momonga needed this information immediately.

"Yes I am the leader of the angels. My name is Discord, and my combat level, as measured by you, is around Level 150. Roughly estimated of course." Discord seemed indifferent about this whole mess he was brought into.

"Please Discord, hear us out, we wouldn't of summoned you, if we didn't think we could defeat this thing. Without you, and your army, our chances of defeating it without any causalities would be much lower." Momonga tried to speak as carefully as he could. A being of level 150 would indeed be more powerful than a Supreme Being by himself, but Momonga thought Rubedo would probably be able to destroy him, at least 1v1, but he poses a greater threat than Rubedo. His army of angels, probably wouldn't hesitate to come to his aid, in the event he was attacked. 1v1 He would surely lose to Rubedo, but with all of his angels backing him up? Not a chance. Numbers themselves wouldn't completely overwhelm Rubedo, she was able to move at extreme speeds, and punch through even heavy armor with ease, but they were powerful enough to actually pose a significant threat in a large group.

"Oh don't misunderstand me Lord Momonga-sama, as the one who summoned me, I will help you to the full extent of my abilities. I am indebted to you, but leave my men out of this conflict, they are no where near strong enough to fight whatever is lurking in that hallway, it will be like cattle to a slaughter. Those screams of agony... It sounds like Hell, has finally penetrated the Great Barrier. Anyway shall we go now?" Discord didn't seem to be afraid at all, but he instead spoke with a calm, understanding tone. It was rather charming, to hear someone so calm at a time like this.

Having stood still listening to Discord, everyone seemed to be frozen in place. If they had just walked out into the hallway without thinking about it, it would be easy, but stalling and hearing the screams of agony, caused them to lose their resolve to face such a terrifying creature again.

"Momonga... I... I can't face it now. Can we wait, and try again? I need time to calm my nerves." Lady Bukubukuchagama seemed paler than usual.

"Yea, Momonga... I also can't stand the thought of going before that beast again right now. Hearing it's screams has completely demoralized me! Let's wait, and defeat it later please." Lord Tabula was trembling, and Momonga decided to allow them some time to relax.

"Very well, sorry Discord, but we aren't as fearless as you are. We will need time to steel ourselves against the horrors that await us. Looks like we will have some downtime for a while." Momonga himself was also afraid of the walls wailing, but only for a moment, as his undead passive calmed him down shortly after. Being an undead Overlord really had it's perks, he thought, also obvious drawbacks though. No genitals and suppressed emotions and all...

"Oh, again you misunderstand me, Momonga. I am just as afraid of that beast, as you all are. That is why I couldn't allow my men to go out there. If even I was afraid, if that fear could reach even my heart, hardened by thousands of years of war... I knew my men would stand no chance against it. Creatures from Hell were never meant to come to the world of the living. That itself is an unforgivable, Blasphemous, disregard for our creator's wishes. It spits on God himself!" Somehow it was calming to know even Discord was unnerved, but just like before, he appeared to speak calmly, with no hint of fear within him at all. Perhaps he misunderstood what the term fear meant to the living?

Momonga felt like something was off about Discord, but maby that's just the way the devs had made him. Still though, he felt like Discord was up to no good. He showed absolutely no signs of fear, yet confirmed, he himself, was afraid of that horrible beast. He also spoke, as if he was still fond of his creator God, but wasn't he a fallen angel?

"Thank you Discord, I am glad you know when to fear something. Without that fear, we wouldn't be able to survive against that monstrosity, let alone defeat it." Momonga tried to speak in a dignified way, but lacked the charisma, and experience Discord seemed to have. Words rolled off his tongue far too easily, and without effort. Exactly what was Discord?

Momonga had decided to ask, he was curious, and had to know. "Discord, you still seem to be fond of your creator, but you are a fallen angel, correct? If you don't mind me asking, why is that? Did fallen angels not only fall because they chose to?"

"Oh I understand your confusion, but surely you don't think all fallen angels hate their creators do you? Some of us lost in battle, to Satan himself, and were corrupted to the point that returning to heaven would only pollute it further. Fortunately for me, I was only partially corrupted, and fell long before reaching the Lord of Hell himself. His generals were mighty, their power defied all reason. My men and I fell in battle, to General Diablo. That is why, we are only half corrupted, with one side dark, and the other side still bathed in the light of God. Our halos stayed, and we grew demonic horns. Our fellow angels attacked us on sight, thinking of us as nothing more than demons. Unfortunately for them, we were made to fight against any who opposed us. They were completely slaughtered by our power. The power of an angel and a demon combined." Discord seemed to feel pain during his story, and Momonga felt bad for asking about it.

Hmmmm, his story is pretty captivating, for a simple cash shop summon. The devs really did their best, to make him sound like a total bad-ass, but his story is kind of cheesy he thought. Seeing Discords grief ridden face, humanized, what he saw as a dangerous, unfeeling monster. Of course just being a fallen angel didn't necessarily make you evil. Just as being an undead didn't mean he despised the living. Perhaps his assumption could actually be considered racist to some? Momonga thought to himself.

"Very well Discord, I apologize for asking you such a personal question, but on behalf of my men, I needed to know your motives in detail first. You now have my trust." Momonga felt as though he was getting better at speaking, just by listening to Discord speak.

"Of course, and you mine, Momonga. You know for an undead, you are certainly a softy aren't yah? Normally your kind is quite a bit less receptive." Discord grinned, and instead spoke with an excited, and joking voice. Seems he could express emotions, but they seemed locked away most of the time. Momonga could totally relate to that though.

"Actually Discord." Albedo looked angrily at him as she spoke. "You are to call him at least Lord Momonga, if not Lord Ainz, like everyone else. Not using Lord or lady, In a Supreme Beings name is incredibly rude, and shows a lack of respect for his Superior Authority. Of course the Supreme Beings themselves don't have to use that extra title when addressing each other." Albedo was really trying hard to explain how Discord should refer to the Supreme Beings.

"Oh, I had no idea, forgive me for my tastelessness, I hadn't noticed you had titles. I will call each of you guys Lord, and that little slime lady." Albedo nodded that was good she thought.

"Hey Momonga, can't we teleport to the hot springs with our rings? That would be really nice right now! We don't really have anything else to do, but sleep, but I don't think anyone can right now."

Also, awesome story Discord!" Lady Bukubukuchagama's cutesy voice had returned, and she seemed to feel far better than before. Perhaps Discord's overflowing charisma was contagious? A party buff perhaps?

"Hmmmm... I'm not sure. Could the Wall of Flesh travel into the hot springs?" Such a surprise attack, would quite literally, catch them with their pants down. Unequipped they would stand no chance. It was way too risky.

"Actually it's too risky guys. Without our equipment we could be ambushed easily." Momonga didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he couldn't risk the safety of his friends, for a little relaxation.

"Actually Lord Ainz-sama, that wall doesn't seem to leave the hallways. It should be perfectly safe." Rubedo spoke not wanting to defy her master, but to inform him of the information he lacked.

"Oh really? Well... I guess we could take a little break." Momonga said as he tapped his chin.

"YEA!" Everyone seemed pumped to have a chance, to finally relax for once, and just enjoy the company of their friends. Momonga himself, could barely contain his excitement for the slime bath.


	4. A Moment of Respite

**A Moment of Respite.**

Arriving at the bathhouse it was split into two sides, one for men, and one for women. The women were up to something nefarious though, and decided to raid the guys side to see if they could get a sneak peak. They also swapped all the signs for women's and men's sides around in both the baths, and the bathhouses.

Unfortunately for them only Cocytus was still in the bathhouse, and he just looked like he normally does. He didn't have anything he could take off.

"Hey! You are on the wrong side, this is the men's side!" Cocytus was incredibly flustered, and Bukubukuchagama instinctively reacted to someone who was vulnerable.

"Actually you are on the women's side Cocytus. Did you really want to take a peak that badly?" Bukubukuchagama let out her cute high pitched laugh, dropping her towel, and Cocytus fell to his knees.

His face still a deep red he spoke, " I... I apologize Lady Bukubukuchagama. I had thought, I read the sign right, that this was the men's side, but by the time I got here, I thought it was odd no one else was."

Bukubukuchagama oddly, re-covered herself, with her towel, even though she was basically naked 100% of the time anyway, it must have been out of habit.

His head low in shame, Cocytus apologized like a broken record, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." However upon leaving, and looking at the sign he noticed it was indeed the women's side.

How could this be he thought? He was certain it was the Men's sign before. Perhaps he was less perceptive, and the grogginess from being revived was still effecting him?

Confused, Cocytus carried on his way to the hot springs, but unbeknownst to him, the girls had actually already swapped all the signs for both men and women. He was heading straight for the women's bath!

"HAHAH! You know I actually did want to peak on at least Momonga, but this is way too much fun. He totally thought he misread the signs, and walked right into the girls changing room!" Lady Bukubukuchagama actually didn't think this plan would work, but it actually worked far too well on poor Cocytus.

Upon walking into the hot springs he sat down, but instantly felt uneasy, where were all the guys at?

"Hahaha, Cocytus looked so cute, he was so red he looked just like a lobster! Hahahaha!"

"Yea he is more of a perv than even I had thought."

Swapping the signs back around they giggled. This was now once again the women's side. Cocytus wouldn't know what to do!

Oh shit! Cocytus thought to himself the voices were incredibly close, and were obviously women's. They were coming from this side of the baths! Did he mistakenly read this as the men's side by accident again?! No way! I have to... I have to get out before they get in here!

Running for the entrance to the baths, Cocytus ran right into Albedo as she rounded the corner. She was fully nude, and he couldn't react quickly enough to stop himself. His head came in contact with her large breasts, and he fell backwards into the hot springs.

"Wha-WHAT! Cocytus! Do you have no decency! Again you are on the women's side! Just wait until I tell Momonga, you tried to grope his wife!" Albedo looked at him with a gaze that could pierce his heart and soul, and her voice was filled with complete hate. Although, she had planned he would try to escape from the start, and had actually been waiting to round the corner until she heard his panicked footsteps.

I should have climbed the damn wall! Cocytus thought to himself, but it was too late now. He was going to get in trouble this time for sure!

"Oh! I am so sorry Albedo! I am sure is the men's side though! Just look at the sign." Pointing to the sign, he paused Looking at the sign himself, this was actually without a doubt the women's side!"

"But how!... There's no way! I was certain this was... You have to believe me Lady Bukubukuchagama!" Cocytus looked like he was about to cry, and Lady Bukubukuchagama had decided it was too cruel to keep teasing him. It was also far too easy to get the exact response they wanted out of him, anyway.

"Cocytus! This is an order from a Supreme Being! Get your ass over on the men's side! Now!" She faked her real, deep, chastising voice, but she wasn't actually angry, and so it actually didn't sound very intimidating. Although it caused Cocytus to run as fast as he could to the other side of the bath, his legs trembling. Once he was out of range to hear them Bukubukuchagama spoke.

"Ok... It was fun at first, but I was certain, if we continued teasing him, he was going to break down and cry. I like teasing guys, girls, but I don't want to actually hurt them." Lady Bukubukuchgama had actually enjoyed the entire thing, but she felt really guilty about tricking Cocytus. It would be one thing if he was actually going out of his way to peak on them, but he was completely innocent!

Most of the other girls nodded there heads in agreement except Albedo, Solution, Rubedo, and Lupis Regina, were instead all grinning devilishly.

Oh my god! Those four, are total sadists! Bukubukuchagama thought to herself. Even though she was a slime herself, Lady Bukubukuchagama disliked solution melding her face into something grotesque. It was sending chills down her spine to see Solution do it.

"Solution if you wouldn't mind... Can you please stop doing that? Please?" Solution's sadistic smile, quickly became a disappointed frown.

"I don't know what you mean Lady Bukubukuchagama, stop what?!" Looking straight at Lady Bukubukuchagama, Solution melded her face into that same sadistic, grotesque look again! How disrespectful! She knew full well what Bukubukuchagama had meant! Bukubukuchagama thought to herself.

"Ahh!" Aura had just smacked Solution right in the back of her head pretty hard, causing her to let out a moan.

"Do not disrespect Lady Bukubukuchagama! Do that again, and I'm going to turn you into slime soup!" Solution instantly frowned, but this time it looked genuinely sorry.

"I was only teasing, I would never really disrespect a single Supreme Being. I won't do that again while you are around Lady Bukubukuchagama, if it bothers you."

Lady Bukubukuchagama felt terrible. Sure every time Solution melded her face like that, it send chills down her spine, but she was just doing what she was made to do, by her friends. Lady Bukubukuchagama could do the same thing, but didn't seem as intimidating as Solution because of her inhuman slime form.

"Actually Solution... I think your smile is very fitting for a... for a slime!" Lady Bukbukuchagama actually couldn't think of anything to nice to say, so she stopped there.

"There he is! Cocytus what in the world took you so long? We were worried, and almost sent a search party for you!" Momonga's red eyes were gleaming at Cocytus.

"You didn't have to do anything besides stow your weapons right? You don't take off your armor right." Cocytus nodded.

"It's actually not armor Lord Ainz, It is my shell." Ohhh interesting! Momonga thought. Was he some kind of insect, or was he more of a crustacean? It might be rude to ask he'd better not he thought to himself.

"I apologize Momonga! After being revived, I still feel very groggy, and I accidentally mistook the women's side for the men's!" Cocytus blushed and sank into the hot spring.

"Damn you are lucky Bukubukuchagama didn't eat you up right then and there!" Lord Tabula spoke jokingly, but far too loud. Suddenly a piece of soap, a bucket full of water, and a mop came flying over the wall, right on top of Lord Tabula's head.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ow! Hey watch it girls are you trying to kill me!" Lord Tabula had a welt on top of his head from the bucket of water, but the mop and soap didn't hurt at all.

"I freakin heard that! You jackass! Maby I should come over there, and eat you up instead Tabula!" Lady Bukubukuchagama sounded pissed, but Lord Tabula blushed at her words.

"Oh... she... she wants to eat me up. My bodies ready when you are Lady Bukubukuchagama!" "Hmmm?!" Peroroncino began stuffing the piece of soap into Lord Tabula's mouth.

"Aww looks like someone needs all that filth washed out of his mouth, let me help yah with that Tabula." Lord Peroroncino forced the bar of soap into Lord Tabula's mouth, and Lord Tabula had to concede in defeat. Lord Peroroncino was far stronger than he looked! weren't birds supposed to have hollow bones he thought? He didn't believe Peroroncino could even fly.

Spitting out the soap, and coughing Tabula spoke to Peroroncino. "You know for a bird you are really heavy. How do you even fly?" Peroroncino looked appalled, and completely ignored his question.

"Anyway.. I'm glad you are okay Cocytus, now we can finally relax knowing you are safe." Momonga looked happy as he laid back into the bath.

He had actually wanted to go enjoy the slime bath, but decided instead to spend time with his friends. They would not be able to enter the slime bath with Momonga for obvious reasons. Some parts are much more sensitive to touch than others, and Momonga lacked those parts, but his friends certainly didn't.

"Hey Momonga I thought you were gonna enjoy the slime bath." Lord Tabula spoke, still spitting out soap.

"Oh? Yea I was going to, but it's not like you guys could join me if I did." Tabula looked at Momonga with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why couldn't we? I wouldn't mind a nice slime bath myself. It sounds fun." Momonga looked at Lord Tabula in disbelief. Does Tabula really not understand what a slime bath would mean for a virgin like him? That bath would lasta couple minutes, at the most! After that things would get uncomfortable quickly! Far too much repeated stimulation!

"I'm... I'm not even gonna answer that Tabula." Momonga tapped his fingers on the side of the hot springs impatiently.

"You totally just wanna hog those hot slime baths all to yourself! Unforgivable!" Lord Tabula darted out of the hot springs, and headed straight for the slime baths!

"Wait Tabula! That bath is going to get uncomfortable for you, real quick! Damn it Tabula, listen to me!" Momonga was chasing after Tabula, but Tabula was surprisingly fast. Finally Momonga had given up the chase, and felt like he was gasping for air, but that didn't make sense since he had no lungs. Why did he feel so exhausted? Must have been from spending so much mana or something. Was it mana sickness?

Walking back to the hotsprings, Momonga sat back down. "Jeez that guy just can't put two and two together. I don't have any genitalia so a slime bath works for me... but... I'm pretty sure Tabula does right?" Looking at his friends none of them looked like they wanted to answer his awkward question.

"Three words Momonga... Too much information." Touch Me shook his head trying to shake the thought of that out. Did Momonga really not have genitals? How was he not mortified by that? Touch Me couldn't imagine not having any genitals.

"It's okay he will find out what you meant real quick. I bet you a million gold, he comes back, crying, asking us to help get the slime off his little thingy." Peroroncino grinned.

"Yea I really... really don't want to see that..." Letting out a sigh he laid back, and waited for the inevitable awkward moment to unfold. Minutes passed, a half hour later, and there was still no sign of Tabula.

"Should we go look for him? What if he got hurt?" Momonga sounded worried.

"Yea... we should probably go make sure he didn't pass out from shock or something." Lord Touch Me also looked concerned for his friend.

Suddenly if on cue they heard Tabula's screams approaching them at high speeds. They were asking for that.

"Awww! Momonga! Help! Get it off!" Lord Tabula was of course butt naked, and the slime was wrapped around his entire body. He had a hard on, and it was just as awkward as Momonga expected it to be.

"Yea... see I told you... Next time just listen to me please!" Momonga was getting tired of Tabula acting so childish all the time. Wasn't he nearly as old as I am? Momonga thought to himself.

"Yea I know! Just please! Get if off! It really really hurts!" Struggling to get the slime off, and at the same time trying his best not to touch Tabula's genitals, Momonga Realized out this was going to be much harder than he had originally thought.

"Ohhhh! Hurry please Momonga!" Lord Tabula had started to tear up as the slime only gripped him tighter.

"This is a Supreme Bein, Ainz Ooal Gown speaking, release my friend at once!" The slime didn't even slow down at Momonga's words.

"Well... I can't get it off. We will have to see what our slime experts think. Talking to this slime doesn't seem to do any good." Lord Tabula had started clawing at the slime in a desperate attempt to get it off, but it only made things worse, and the slime continued to tighten it's grip.

"No way Momonga! I've heard everything so far, and I don't want to see it!" Momonga was at a loss for words.

"Solution you are a slime, so can you get the other slime to come off please?" Momonga was practically begging at this point.

Hopping the wall with incredible finesse, Solution landed perfectly onto the men's side, and rushed over to Lord Tabula. Putting her head down next to the slime she began whispering inaudibly to it. Suddenly it plopped off Lord Tabula, and slid across the ground as fast as it could back to the slime bath in a panic.

What exactly did she say to it!? Momonga thought to himself. It looked like it was running for it's life! Damn Solution is really scary!

"Uhhhh?" Solution had started to sweat, and looked at Momonga's firm gaze upon her. "Is... Is something wrong Lord Ain... I mean Lord Momonga-sama?"

"Huh? No sorry, I was just thinking to myself, you did a great job Solution." Solution was overjoyed at her master's praise, and jumped onto him embracing him tightly.

"Momonga if you want, Lady Bukubukuchagama, and I could make a special slime bath for you and the others to enjoy." "Ohhhh..." Letting out a moan, Tabula shook his head.

Still collapsed on the ground laid poor lord Tabula, clutching his raw genitals in his hand. It really was his own fault after all. No one to blame but himself.

Momonga let out a sigh, and turned down Solutions idea nicely. "Unfortunately I doubt my friends want to try a slime bath after this incident."

Tabula took another hit to his head, and was about to get angry and ask what he did, but saw it was a health potion that hit his head this time.

Taking a small sip of it his face turned pale, it was the strong stuff again, but his genitals were so raw he would do anything to heal them. Watching Tabula, willingly chug down the health potion, Momonga was filled with disgust.

"Ohhh.. that is much better." Tabula paused. "Momonga, I feel like you should have told me the slime wouldn't let go when I asked! I just wanted to take a quick dip, but it wouldn't get off of me once I got out of the slime bath! Everything was okay for like 25 minutes, but then the slime grabbed something... sensitive, and it wouldn't let go!"

Letting out a sigh Momonga defended himself from Tabula's baseless accusations. "Jeez Tabula, I actually told you things would get uncomfortable quick if you got into the slime bath. Really though you should have already had a good idea what would inevitably happen if you got in naked..."

Tabula blushed, and looked down at the hotspring in shame. That... that wasn't how I wanted to lose my virginity. It was way too rough! Tabula thought to himself. He was ruined!

"Hey Lord Momonga-sama!" Looking over at the girls side, he saw Albedo, Lady Bukubukuchagama, Shalltear, and the Pleiades all peaking over the wall.

"Hey this is the men's side only!" Momonga tried his best to keep them separated, but Albedo and the others all jumped onto the men's side, covering themselves with their towels.

"Lord Momonga-sama, the girls would like to challenge the boys to a water game. The winner gets anything they want from the losers for an entire week!" Albedo seemed far too excited to play this game. He knew exactly what she wanted for a week, and he shook his head, at the thought.

Still though, this would be a great way to get everyone to chill out before their big fight.

"Very well, the men accept your challenge!" Mare looked uneasy, but nodded his head in agreement.

The wall was easy enough to get out of the way, since there was a button to lower it. The hot springs were now one big hot spring. The game was dodge ball.

Although the men were far stronger than most of the women, not counting Rubedo, and Albedo, the women were more agile. Besides that the women were technically cheating, everyone was naked, and the girls weren't holding their towels on very well. Albedo's eyes were glued to Momonga.

The first one out was Lord Tabula. After dodging Rubedo's insanely fast dodge ball, Tabula had taken a hit directly to his face from Bukubukuchagama, who still held a grudge against him for all the mean horror jokes.

"Yea take that Tabula! You're out!" Lady Bukubukuchagama seemed to have taken a load off being able to attack Tabula, without needing an excuse first.

"You are kidding me Tabula! You are out already? You didn't even try did you!" Touch Me was very competitive playing sports, and wanted to win.

Rubbing his face Tabula moaned. "Ahhhh... Ouch... No fair you were totally gunning for only me!" Lady Bukubukuchagama stuck her slimy tongue out at him, causing Momonga to chuckle.

"Oh shit!" Dodging to the side, Momonga barely missed getting his head taken off by Rubedo's incredible throw. Her dodge ball flew back into the wall behind the springs, and caused the wall to crack upon impact. He felt the high air pressure hit his face, and was knocked underwater.

"No! No way! That was way too hard!" Touch Me joking yelled "Uh Oh! Rubedo's trying to kill us again!" getting more distance from Rubedo, Momonga stumbled through the water.

"No I'm not! That is so mean Lord Touch Me. That wasn't intentional! I'm just really strong!" Rubedo started to hold back greatly on her throws, but that didn't mean much. Getting hit by her throws is still going to hurt like a bitch, Momonga thought to himself.

Out of everyone, Entoma seemed to be the most effective at dodge ball. She swam easily, and could throw multiple dodge balls at once, while still keeping her guard up. She had already caught Sebas's, and Cocytus's balls, which is the same as hitting someone, while at the same time nearly hitting Lord Touch Me multiple times.

"Momonga, I think we should use more strategy to win the game." Demiurge got close to Momonga and whispered next to his head. "Entoma is even better than Rubedo at dodge ball, at least when Rubedo pulls her punches. Lets focus her down before she gets us all out." Demiurge was being far too serious about this game!

"Uhhh... Okay let the others know." Nodding Demiurge sped through the water like a fish. Whispering into each of their ears they now had their target.

"What!?" Entoma tried her best to dodge, but too many dodge balls were aimed only for her. She caught one, and took 2 to her chest, and 1 to her head.

"Hey no fair! You can't only aim for one person!" The men laughed at the women causing Albedo, Rubedo, and Lady Bukubukuchagama to get angry.

"Two can play this game!" Momonga saw Touch Me get destroyed by multiple dodge balls. Rubedo's hit his chest, Albedo's hit his stomach, and Bukubukuchagama's hit his head directly.

After a couple more people were focused the men were down to Momonga, and Demiurge, and the women were down to Albedo, and Shalltear.

Focusing on Albedo first was a bad idea, as Albedo really really wanted to win this. Eventually though they took Albedo out with a combined attack.

The only one left on the women's side was Shalltear Bloodfallen. Seeing Albedo get taken out, Shalltear got angry, and began to blood lust.

I can't lose this! Lord Ainz will impregnate me!

"Uh... Shalltear... did you just Bloodlust?" Momonga asked but didn't get a response.

Unfortunately for Momonga, and Demiurge, a blood lusted true vampire is not a fair matchup in a game of dodge ball.

"No way! That's not fair she is using her clone!" Momonga took a blow to his chest, and leg while trying to continually dodge Shalltear's incredibly fast throws. It was just Demiurge vs Shalltear now. Who will come out victorious?

Demiurge released his full power, and Shalltear and him clashed for their final time. Shalltear dodged three throws from Demirge, as she closed the distance between them. Taking a hit directly to the head, Demiurge fell in defeat.

"Impossible!" Demiurge looked crushed at his defeat by Shalltear Bloodfallen. "Forgive me Lord Momonga-sama!"

"You did well Demiurge, Shalltear was just too much for us to handle." Hmmm? Looking over at Shalltear, Momonga could see she suddenly started breathing heavily, and was staring directly at him.

"Am I really too much for you to handle, Lord Momonga-sama!"

Aww damn I really should have worded that better! Momonga thought to himself. Albedo looked fiercely at Shalltear, and asked to be excused, as she began to violently tear up a nearby stone wall.

"Oh Mare, the wall nearby seems to have been badly damaged during our dodge ball game. Please have someone fix it immediately!" Everyone looked over at the wall Albedo had been blatantly beating on, and saw it was crushed into pieces!

"Anyway we should probably deal with that monster wall now, but with Albedo I think we will have the upper hand against any wall." Momonga chuckled, and looked at Albedo.

"I'm not sure what you are implying Momonga. I've never done anything to any wall ever!" Albedo grinned sadistically as she dipped her stone powder covered hands into the hot springs to clean them off.

"Anyway, if Discord were here, I believe the men would have won. Has anyone seen him?" Momonga looked around at everyone.

"Well now that you mention it. I just saw him at the slime bath" Tabula looked towards the slime bath, and Momonga let out a long sigh.

"How did Discord even know we had a slime bath?" Momonga asked.

Tabula shook his head. " I don't know. Didn't really think about that myself."

"We will give the victors the power to do anything they want within reason for a week, but we have to kill that wall first." Albedo, and Shalltear licked their lips, and looked directly at Momonga.

I have a bad feeling about this Momonga thought to himself.


	5. A Terrifying Realization

**A Terrifying Realization.**

"Hmmmm..." Momonga pondered to himself, sitting on his throne, surrounded by his friends. He tapped his chin in anticipation. Discord did not show up, and none of his angels could be found.

"Not only is Discord missing without a trace, but not a single one of his angels can be found either. I am actually at a loss of what to do. I sent a summon to Discord, but apparently he could not be found." Momonga was incredibly worried, and his undead passive actually wasn't doing a damn thing for his anxiety. It was constant. Why did he feel so restless, and nervous?

"Ahhh! This really sucks!" That's strange, Momonga thought, he had screamed in a fit of rage, before hitting his throne incredibly hard.

"It's okay Momonga, there's a reason I never trusted them. They are sinister creatures aren't they?" Bukubukuchagama's tone was incredibly malicious. It sent chills down Momonga's spine, but more terrifying, was Tabula's intense glare, at Momonga.

"Momonga with that wall, and all of this happening now... It would be one thing if discord betrayed us after defeating the wall... but if he has already... then we can't win. I'd hate to say this, but perhaps we should abandon Nazarick?" Lord Touch Me was caught off guard with the unexpected absence of Discord, and was visibly shaken.

"We can't just leave what we all worked so hard for damn it!" Momonga didn't even notice he was shouting at Lord Touch Me.

"Momonga! Come on! You would put Nazarick, above your own friends lives?! We could die here Momonga! You are being ridiculous! Shut up!" Touch Me glared straight at Momonga with an uncomfortably intense glare, just like the one Tabula had. This wasn't like Touch Me at all! What the hell!? I must have just gotten him too riled up Momonga thought.

"That's not what I meant Lord Touch Me... Hear me out I don't want to fight with you. Will you just listen to me for a second, Touch Me?" Momonga looked directly at Touch Me who was still breathing heavy, harboring an intense glare at Momonga. Was this really Touch Me? He cared for his friends sure, and he had a strong sense of justice, but he never just violently interrupted someone speaking, he listened, and tried to understand their point of view, even if he completely disagreed with them. Momonga couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong here.

"Ok... I didn't mean to get so worked up. Please explain what you meant, Lord Ainz." Touch Me's gaze lost most of its intimidation, but Momonga couldn't just let that slide. He noticed it immediately, Touch Me had never called him Lord Ainz before, he never even addressed Momonga as Lord Momonga before. He always called him simply Momonga. Okay something is really off he thought... that is really sketchy. He had to keep talking, and pretend he had no idea he was being deceived.

"If we just leave Nazarick now, not only could we be an easy target for another player, but we lose the resources, the gear, the NPCs. Albedo would then have full access to all of that, and more!" Momonga was sure if they left Nazarick they would only be an easier target. Now If only he could convince his friends.

"You can't really think that, any creature from this world, can actually harm us Momonga?" Peroroncino suddenly joined the conversation. He had a sadistic smile, and Momonga was actually afraid for a second. Lord Peroroncino didn't smile like that, it was sending off red flags.

"Of course not, they are weak, however I already know either some players, or people indigenous to this world, have world class items they have already used. Shalltear was brainwashed by someone, and the only way to free her, was for me to kill, and revive her." Momonga looked at Lord Peroroncino who's eyes pierced his soul itself. He didn't look happy hearing about Shalltear's death at all, but that was unlike him. Peroroncino was very understanding, and easy going! Is that really Peroroncino!? If not what or who is it!?

"You! You! You absolute moron! How could you let something like that happen!? How could you be so careless!? Momonga! Don't just sit there, say something!" So violent. This was a complete farce. Momonga knew it for sure, right then and there. This couldn't be Peroroncino! He only looked like him, but that was where the similarities ended! This piece of shit! It thought it could imitate his friends! Did it really think he wouldn't notice!? He was just about at his limit before he had to call out it's bullshit.

"Yes I was foolish, but aren't you and the others also being foolish? You even just said, you didn't believe any creatures from this world, could harm you. However I had knowledge that they in fact can! What kind of friend would I be if I withheld that vital information from my allies, endangering their lives, so I could simply save some face!? Also why are you all so insistent I should flee Nazarick Immediately?" Momonga's words range true, no one refuted what he had said, the fake Peroroncino stood their at a loss.

"Yea maby so... but why didn't you tell me immediately Momonga! You were actually just trying to hide it from from me, WEREN'T YOU!?" Lord Perorocino stopped his accusations, as someone was gently tugging on his sleeve. As he looked down his eyes met Shalltear's, her eyes were already full of tears.

"Master... it was my fault! I don't remember what happened at all, but It must have been my fault for underestimating the humans! Please stop fighting... Don't fight anymore!" Shalltear began to cry, and everyone in the room instantly felt terrible.

"No.. Shalltear... I didn't mean to... Momonga I'll forgive you this once, but don't you ever put Shalltear in danger again! You see what you did Momonga! You jerk!" He was tearing into him, but Momonga didn't feel even a fraction of guilt. He wasn't going to take this stupid shit anymore. I have to say something! But I can't...

"I cannot keep that promise Perorocino. If we are to defeat the wall, we need Shall" Cut off mid sentence, Lord Perorcino interrupted him by clapping his hands incredibly loud. Momonga stopped speaking, and gave Lord Perorocino his attention.

"Momonga, you keep going on about defeating the wall, but we don't even have too! We will leave Discord behind, and find a nice kingdom to settle in. If he wants to take over Nazarick so badly, so be it. He can rule over an empty tomb, with an eternal God of death, running through the hallways!" God of death? What?

"Oh... I don't like what you are insinuating Lord Perorocino." The voice had a heavy hint of displeasure to it, and it was unmistakably Discord's voice! I already know it isn't him though Momonga thought. Am I dreaming, this makes no sense. Last he remembered they all just finished their game of dodge ball in the hot springs, and they hadn't yet regrouped.

"Oh... Discord.. Hi..." Lord Peroroncino had no idea what to say to him. They all literally thought he had betrayed them. I mean realistically what could he even say to him now?

"I was just talking to Areolle Omega about some things, and lost track of time. The rest of you didn't really believe I was trying to harm anyone right? As before we are still planning to kill that damned wall." Discord gazed harshly at Momonga. This gaze made his bones scream run! Run away! This was of course not Discord.

"Lord Momonga-sama... surely you didn't... really think... I would betray you right?" Momonga felt as if his throat was full of sand. He knew this was all fake, and he didn't really feel bad for the impostor at all. It was just faking it.

"Okay that is quite enough. That is completely ridiculous." He wasn't going to take this anymore, he had reached his limit.

"You seem to see me as a threat Momonga... I am saddened by that. I thought we were kindred spirits, but it seems I was the one mistaken..." Discord seemed to be aware that Momonga was afraid of him.

"Discord, you aren't acting like yourself." Did it not catch on that he knew this was all fake? If not he thought, I'll keep that stupid thing talking for as long as I can.

"I've just been teasing you Momonga. I'm fully aware you must already have known that I am not your friends. I understand a powerful being like myself should be feared, just for being powerful. To be honest though, my definition of what power means, is actually probably different than yours. To me, determination is power, plain and simple. I am only so strong because I am incredibly determined. Determined to kill everything! All life! Everything will suffer eternally just like me! That is my only purpose!" The monster paused. "Strengthen your resolve Momonga, and you could also become as powerful, if not more powerful than I am. However, unfortunately for you that will never happen... Because... I will end you right here and now!" Shit he should have played dumb longer, to buy himself more time, but he just couldn't control his emotions, why was his undead passive not working? His emotions should be easily controlled. This had to be some sort of terrible nightmare.

"What is this... I feel so... tired." Momonga gradually started to feel human again, and he was at his limit for sleep deprivation, but why that shouldn't even be possible! He was an Overlord! An undead! Looking around, Momonga saw everyone else was gone, and he was in fact, not in the throne room any longer. It all melted away, the room, his friends, and it was so horrifying to watch he had to look away. Upon looking forward again he was all alone in the hallway, but it wasn't right at all. The hall looked like it went on forever in two directions. He couldn't see any doors in the hallway, and he decided to try walking. He could walk, but his footsteps made no sound.

"What! What the hell!? I can't see a damn thing, it's pitch dark now!" Momonga tried to cast a light spell, "Light Orb!" but the light itself was swallowed up, by some unearthly force, without even casting out any light farther than the orb itself. It was like a black hole had completely swallowed the light. Not allowing any to escape.

"It was... absorbed?" Momonga had no idea what to do, last he saw he was in the throne room, but now he was out in the hallway by himself, he was so confused, but it was even worse since he couldn't see a damn thing. Would he be able to see the wall of flesh? This was the end wasn't it?

"Shit..." Momonga decided the best idea was to run in one direction, at least then he had a 50% chance of instant death, and that was a lot better than 100%. His footsteps made no audible sound, and he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere. The hallway had no corners, and just went forever.

"I don't understand... how could this even be possible!?" Gasping even though he didn't have lungs, he could feel his actual human cardio, coming into play. He could run no further. "Damn... That's what I get for spending so much time sitting."

That's when he heard the screams of death behind him, but he also heard a faint screaming. "Momonga! Momonga! Wake up! Please!" He couldn't tell who's voice it was, but he could tell it was a woman's.

"I... I can hear you! What do you mean wake up? Hey! Do you hear me?" He heard no response back, but the sobbing of that same woman.

"This can't be real right it's just a dream!?" Momonga yelled that out, not expecting anything to answer, but he could hear something trying to hold back it's laughter, but failing at it miserably.

This is just a hunch, but if I kill myself in this dream before that thing eats me... Then maby I will wake up instead of dying. Momonga limped along at a snails pace, trying to prolong the small amount of time he had left. The wall would be upon him very soon. He could feel it.

Pulling out a small dagger, Momonga tried a test to see if he felt pain. Poking his bony arm with the dagger he felt an immediate intense pain. "Awww shit! This isn't a dream is it?"

"Just now figuring that out? This indeed isn't a dream Momonga, this is my eternal nightmare. You mortals usually call it a curse. How hilarious!" That voice was so mocking, and ear grating it was really agitating him.

"Bukubukuchagama... It's no good, that thing swallowed Momonga before we killed it remember? He's gone. He can't hear you. So please.. Stop it..." Touch Me couldn't hold back his tears, Momonga was someone he secretly looked up to. He was always so fair to everyone, and that's the reason he had given the position of guild leader to Momonga, because he himself had scared away one of his dear friends because of a minor disagreement.

"No.. No! We can still save him Touch Me! The healing item in the vault! My ring won't work, but I'll run there if I have to! We don't have much time!" What!? Momonga thought as hard as he could, he didn't remember fighting the wall, everything after the hot springs was completely gone from his memory.

Touch Me shook his head. "No, you already know Albedo already rushed to the vault, you going now wouldn't help, you would be far too late anyway..." Looking down at Momonga he could see the curse had already spread over half his body. It had a black mist coming off of it, and his effected bones were starting to degrade.

"I have to! I have to keep running so they can revive me! I can't believe I died!" His lungs felt like they would burst, his calves felt like they would collapse, and his head throbbed with each stride he took. Even though he knew he was nothing but bones, it all felt so real.

"But what the hell is taking Albedo so long!?" Bukubukuchagama heard it, frantic footsteps were tearing down the hallway, and Albedo rounded the corner, drenched in sweat.

"I found it!" Albedo excitedly screamed. Lady Bukubukuchagama looked less than displeased.

"What the fuck took you so long? Never mind just use the damn thing already! Come on! Use it! What are you doing Albedo!? Do it!"

"I'm not ready to die yet!" It was right behind him, even his best effort to keep ahead of it only gave him a couple extra seconds. It was over.

Would he die, or would his body in the other world awaken? Was his other body even still alive at this point? It had been months, it would have perished long ago.

"Might as well... Wish upon a star shield me from this beast! Wish upon a star, increase my mana pool. Wish upon a star increase my destructive force! TRIPLE MAXIMIZE MAGIC! FALLEN DOWN!" Momonga put all of his mana into that one attack, and the sinister force, could not absorb all of the super tier magic, like it did with the light spell. It blew up right on the wall of flesh behind him, and cut through the darkness with explosive force. He could see now, but he was so exhausted, he couldn't take another step. Looking behind him he saw the wall of flesh had taken considerable damage, but that's to be expected of a super powered, super tier spell.

"Maby I killed it... Wheezing trying to get any air in he could, didn't seem to help his exhaustion at all." Unfortunately for Momonga, it seems he had triggered a flag he thought. The wall burst back to life, and it was pissed! Flying at Momonga it's countless maws opened wide, awaiting to inevitably devour his soul. However before it could get to him. It slammed into some invisible wall, and had trouble busting through it. Each attack became more and more violent, until, Crack! The wall of flesh had shattered wish upon a star's shield into dust!

"What the hell was that? Impressive mortal, you bought yourself a couple precious seconds, but it's over now fool.. All your struggling was for not. Your soul is mine to torment for an eternity!"

"Come on Albedo!" Albedo was fumbling, and unbelievably nervous, and that pissed Lady Bukubukuchagama off.

"Come on Albedo! Hurry!"

Grabbing Lady Bukubukuchagama Touch Me tried to quiet her down. "You aren't helping! You are just stressing her out stop it!"

"HMMMP!" Bukubukuchagama puffed up angrily, but decided Touch Me was right.

Albedo finally finished using the item, the curse exploded, and a thick skull head shaped puff of black mist rose up before disappearing without a trace. The item crumbled to dust in her hand.

"What? I can't move... No one's ever escape my eternal nightmare before. COMPLETELY LUDICROUS! You.. YOU TRICKED ME! MOMONGA!"

Right before the wall could tear him to shreds, he was whisked away from that hellish world in an instant. It was almost as if time had frozen, but The Wall of Flesh was still able to let out a final ghastly, vengeful, spine chilling wail of agony.

Momonga's red eyes lit up, but he couldn't make out anything. His vision was incredibly blurry and warped. Gradually his eyes began to adjust, and his vision began to clear up. He could tell he had been revived, because he was incredibly groggy and confused. It had said he was only cursed, but then why did they call it a revival item then?

"Momonga! I was so scared! You big idiot!" Lady Bukubukuchagama was giving Momonga a big hug. Momonga didn't understand what he did, and was confused.

"I don't remember anything Bukubukuchagama what happened?" Bukubukuchagama looked at Momonga.

"You want the long story or the short one?" Bukubukuchagama was awaiting his answer.

"Short please!"

"You jumped in the way to save me and Albedo, like a big dumb ass, and no one else could react fast enough to save you. You are such a helpless fool sometimes!" Lady Bukubukuchagama began crying on Momonga. "You big idiot!"

"I see, so I definitely did die. That explains why I'm so groggy, and confused. I don't even remember anything." Momonga felt incredibly weak. That fight with the wall had been real, and he wanted to know if his actual body was drained of all it's mana like it should be.

"Light Orb!" Nothing happened, and instead Momonga felt drained even worse than before. This was mana sickness wasn't it? He had used more mana than he had left, and it was agonizing.

"Momonga? What are you doing, you need to rest!" Albedo sounded incredibly concerned for Momonga.

"I was just checking something, that fight between me and the wall of flesh was real after all... huh?" Momonga quickly thought about those fakes, he still wasn't sure if maby some of that actually happened, otherwise why would the wall make it so obvious that he was't his friends?

"Albedo... I'm sorry for making you cry, I didn't mean what I said!" Albedo was shocked, looking at Momonga with a look of disbelief.

"Lord Momonga-sama... Are you feeling ok? I have no idea what you are talking about. You have never once made me cry before. My lord? what is that in your hand?"

Momonga hadn't even noticed something was in his hand, It was some kind of bony wand with a fleshy tip, covered in blood.

"Oh this is disgusting! What the fuck!" Before he could throw it away, it shone with a bright luminescent light, blinding him. After the light cleared before him, Momonga could see a tiny Wall of Flesh pet!

"Oh no... No no no no! Nope! Get away from me! Get away!" Even though Momonga tried to push it away, and waved his hands at it, it continued to follow him like a lost puppy.

"Aww looks like Momonga has stolen another innocent maiden's heart." Lord Tabula laughed, but stopped halfway when he saw Momonga glare, and point the wand at him.

"What... What are you doing Momonga! Stop it! Put that down we don't even know what it does! What if it instantly kills! Stop!" Tabula was taking this too seriously wasn't he? It was just a wand, Momonga thought.

"My loyal Wall of Flesh, chase Lord Tabula down!" He didn't expect it to actually do it, but completely obeying it's master's orders It chased Lord Tabula around, as he screamed in terror. However upon catching him, it was completely harmless, and waited for it's master's orders.

"You know what? I actually think it's kind of cool, can I have it Momonga? This is kind of my thing with horror and all." Momonga looked at Tabula, and then back to the mini Wall of Flesh pet.

"Sure knock yourself out." Upon throwing the wand to Tabula, the wall immediately began to follow Tabula around the room instead. Momonga really! Really! Didn't like this thing anyway. He was almost traumatized by this thing, but his undead passive seemed to be working now.

"It's so cool! It's like every detail was finely crafted into it. It has the countless maws, and everything. It's like an exact replica!" Lord Tabula seemed to be way too excited about this, Momonga thought.

"I think I'll call him Wally!" The mini Wall of Flesh didn't seem to care what it was named.

"Momonga I don't like this, Yggdrasil had many things, but it didn't have raid boss pets. It didn't even have normal boss, or monster pets." Lord Touch Me glared at the tiny Wall of Flesh, but it seemed to be completely innocent, and oblivious to his intentions.

"Hmmm, it seems to be completely harmless, a vanity item perhaps? But what if you tell it to attack something?" Momonga spoke with a puzzled tone. "Pandora's Actor, I have already summoned my death knights for today, would you mind making some for us?" Pandora's Actor looked at his master, and nodded his head.

"With pleasure Lord Ain... Uhh I mean Lord Momonga-sama!" Pandora's Actor nervously looked at Lady Bukubukuchagama, who had gotten pissed before when they called Momonga, Lord Ainz. She didn't really seem angry this time though. After summoning his death knights, Lord Tabula jokingly shouted, "My Wall of Flesh! Destroy these Death Knights!"

The wall pulsed, and charged towards the death knights with murderous intent. However, it looked like, it was unable to injure them, as it slashed, bit, and wailed cutely, but caused no damage to the death knights, who just stared at it confused.

"Hahaha! I guess it is actually kind of cute!" Lady Bukubukuchagama seemed to have a soft spot for their adorably grotesque little pet. "Can we keep it Momonga?"

"I don't know... um... It seems harmless enough. Sure why not!" Momonga saw Bukubukuchagama jumping in joy, seeing her like this was so adorable that he let out a, "Awww!"

"Hmm, yea it seems to be unable to damage them... What!?" One of the death knights quickly struck the wall, causing blood to spew everywhere. The Wall of Flesh didn't seem to care, and instead the death knight's sword melted into the Wall of Flesh. Momonga couldn't believe his eyes. It was definitely not harmless!

"Pitiful creatures, you don't even stand a chance! However you will try anyway, won't you?" Who's voice was that? No one else seemed to speak, but he could hear someone speaking, it was that damned mocking voice from that cursed nightmare! Fuck!

Even Lady Bukubukuchagama looked afraid, as the Wall of Flesh tore apart two of the five death knights in an instant, absorbing them they melted into the wall, causing it to grow in size. The other three death knights ran as far as they could, but fell to the ground lifeless, like puppets that had their strings cut. They almost made it into the hallway. Even the death knights feared this monster.

"Okay master, I like that command more than the others. I am far better at violence than playing tag. What should I do now? Perhaps devour your friends? Hehehe!" The Wall of Flesh had a single giant eye open wide, and stared at Lord Tabula. Lord Tabula stared back with a horrified expression on his face.

"Yea... I take it back Wally... I don't like you at all..." Tabula couldn't keep his glare at Wally, it's glare made him want to run away. Did this wand actually control it? No! It was just messing with them!

"Aww Tabula! I am so hurt! You really don't like me? Awwww man, and I care so much about you!" It's voice was way too sarcastic. I hate this thing Tabula thought. It was a mistake to hold onto this item... But how was I supposed to know this was even possible?

"So you actually aren't harmless at all are you!? Perhaps we should just destroy this bony wand, perhaps that would get rid of you!" Lord Tabula tried his best to glare back at that single eye, but his entire body screamed for him to run away, and he looked down at the ground breathing heavily. It feels like I'm being crushed...

"Now... Now... You don't want to make me angry. I was surprised, just how much damage, that Overlord was able to do to me by himself. Not only that, but he also escaped my maw of death, that had never failed to claim a single soul before. You didn't actually defeat me mortals, but you did well enough to interest me. I will become a guardian of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, but in exchange I wish to see what makes Momonga so formidable. I want to study him." Momonga glared back at the one eyed monster, as he was the only one that could, thanks to his undead passive calming him down.

"Very well, I guess we don't have much of a choice, but if you eat anyone of Nazarick..." The wall began to laugh at Momonga, causing him to freeze up. The laugh was filled with actual feelings of joy.

"Surely you jest? If I wanted to, I could devour each of you while you are exhausted from our battle, but that wouldn't allow me to see what made you so powerful, unfortunately. It's so much simpler than winning you over. I will not attack anyone of Nazarick, you have my word on that." Discord was the only other one besides Momonga that could hold a glare against The Wall of Flesh, and he didn't look happy at all.

"You are the one that Jests demon! Look how tiny and puny you are now! Lord Momonga, damaged you far more than you are letting on, didn't he? Also if you want to serve him, call him Lord Momonga! Otherwise we will see which of us is stronger at this very moment." Discord was surely fearless, but the Wall of Flesh was equally fearless. However this was far from an evenly matched fight, from what Momonga could gather. Even if the wall was badly injured, it could actually probably kill them all right now. Discord would stand no chance by himself.

Momonga thought of something, Discord was level 150, but how strong was Rubedo compared to that level scaling? She was made using a powerful World Class item, and he did indeed understand she was an extremely powerful threat. He had to be careful around Rubedo.

"Whatever you don't scare me you ugly little creature. A creature of God corrupted by the pits of hell. You are nothing but an eyesore! I will be on my best behavior now, and I will become a Floor Guardian of Nazarick. You have no say in the matter. Lord Momonga, what will it be?" Momonga would be sweating right now if he could. One wrong answer, and him and his friends would be killed.

"Doesn't seem like we have a choice, and you just might be useful. You will guard the floor before the throne room okay?" The wall's eye looked at Momonga, and it nodded. Momonga was still confused at how the wall could float around, it had no legs, and usually could only move in a hallway. Perhaps it has adapted? Momonga shivered at the thought. Was it trying to become a humanoid!? It didn't have that big eyeball before... Did it?

"Very well Lord Momonga, I will be going now." The Wall of Flesh left the throne room, and Momonga let out a heavy sigh as the door closed.

"Momonga... that thing will be trouble." Lord Touch Me was only able to speak after that creature left the room. It was choking the air out of his lungs, every time he looked at it's single large eye.

"We beat it when it was bigger, but if it can sneak into rooms now, everyone should keep their doors locked while sleeping, and have a guardian watch over you. It's actually far more intelligent than we thought. Not only can it speak our language now, but it seems to be as intelligent as I am, if not more so. It may try to become a humanoid, thinking it will give it more power." Everyone shivered at the thought of The Wall of Flesh getting a humanoid form.

"Yea Momonga, I really didn't need that image in my head..." Lady Bukubukuchagama tried to think about anything else.

"For now, Everyone should probably rest in that bed Tabula has to restore health, and mana." Tabula looked at him confused, and Momonga had no idea why.

"The bed I HAD you mean." Momonga looked at Tabula confused. "Momonga don't you remember? During our fight with Wally, I had to throw the bed at him to slow him down. We will just have to let time restore our mana, and health for now. I'm sure it will throw it back up eventually." All of the others were disgusted by that image as Tabula finished speaking.

"Yea if it coughs the bed back up, I'm burning it, first thing. Momonga, do you really not remember anything?" Lady Bukubukuchagama looked at Momonga with a concerned look.

Momonga shook his head. "No, not a thing. It's like when Shalltear was revived, after being brainwashed. All my memories after the hot springs are gone. I don't even remember us meeting in the throne room to take down that beast."

"Maby that's for the best... It's not like those memories are anything to be cherished anyway. Good riddance, right Momonga?" Momonga wasn't sure. He looked at Lord Touch Me, and nodded his head just as a courtesy. What did Touch Me mean by those memories? Did Momonga say something he shouldn't have.

"I didn't make anyone angry did I?" No one denied or confirmed his question, and instead most of them tried to hide from his gaze. "Fine if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I'll take your word for it."

"Lord Momonga, us girls now get a week to do whatever we want to the boys right? Lord Momonga-sama, you do remember that much right?" Albedo flapped her wings excitedly staring at Momonga with an intense look in her eyes.

"Uhhh, I guess the wall is technically defeated. Yes I remember that... Ummmm... Just remember it has to be within reason okay? Nothing too crazy please girls. You can't actually hurt anyone." Albedo continued staring at Momonga, happily flapping her wings.

Damn this sucks, I don't even have any genitals, but she seems to want to do this regardless. What the heck am I going to do! I already know exactly what Albedo wants! Momonga was dreading this inevitable moment. But he did promise Lord Tabula he would love Albedo, he had to try!

"Okay Momonga come with me, I have something I want to show you." Albedo grabbed Momonga's arm, and ran at a full sprint with him flailing behind her. She was really strong! Momonga thought to himself.

"Wait!" Albedo teleported away, she and Momonga were already gone." Nooo! I was supposed to sleep with him first! DAMN IT! Puffing up lady Bukubukuchagama flailed around in anger.

"Damn it!" Her options for doing stuff were limited now, Perhaps she could tease Tabula somehow? Yea that was it Bukubukuchagama thought, I will get back at him for all those stupid blob horror jokes! He really hurt my feelings!

Lord Tabula was sure, he was going to be killed just by the look in Bukubukuchagama's eyes. "Come on Bukubukuchagama! You already got me back multiple times for what I said I'm sorry okay?"

"Too bad Tabula, you have to do whatever I say! That was the agreement!" Lord Tabula's face looked pale as he followed Lady Bukubukuchagama out into the hallway.

"What no it wasn't! Momonga just said you couldn't hurt us!"

"Don't sweat the small stuff Tabula! Now come to mama!"

"Nooooo!" Tabula used his ring to teleport to the treasury, Bukubukuchagama would never find him here. Hiding in a room, the light was flipped off. What who did that? This is just like a freaky horror movie, and he was the comedy relief. Comedy relief always dies first he thought.

"Bukubukuchagama? Lady Bukubukuchagama? See I used the correct title! Hello?" Tabula heard something slimy crawling across the floor towards him.

"You must really be afraid of me huh? How about I eat you up?" That was Bukubukuchagama's voice! The slimy sliding sound slowly approached Lord Tabula's location.

"Hey now! You are creeping me out Lady Bukubukuchagama! This isn't like you at all, what the hell!? You are taking this too far! I'm going to tell Momonga!" Lord Tabula knew something was off, her approach seemed different from normal, but maby she was just trying her best to scare him? She normally would keep her teasing within a certain boundary that wouldn't actually scare him, but his heart was pounding right now. He could barely think.

"Hey say something! Lady Bukubukuchagama!" Bukubukuchagama did not respond, and instead the slimy sliding sound sped up. Tabula did the only thing he could do, and started sprinting for his life. The room was dark, and he ran into something sharp.

"Uhhhh..." It felt as though he was ran through by something, but he couldn't see what it was. Looking down he couldn't see his chest, but he could feel the warm blood rushing down himself, and the stabbing pain in his chest.

"Who... Why?" Lord Tabula was feeling increasingly weak, and fell to his knees. Was this it? Was it all going to end here! Lord Tabula thought as his sight faded to black, he could however still hear.

"It is done, Lord Tabula has been killed. What should I do with the body?" That voice! He knew that voice! It was Rubedo's! That bitch! He couldn't say anything, and could barely move his arm, but managed to send a message to Momonga, "Rub" was all he could put in the message, before losing consciousness.

"Can't I just eat the body? Then there would be no evidence!" This thing was definitely not Lady Bukubukuchagama, but instead something else.

"No you may not eat the body you idiot! We may need it for something later. Until I think of something to do, you are not to eat anyone we kill, or dispose of the bodies yourself okay? I will find a place to hide him." Rubedo checked his breathing, and could feel a faint breathing, she was about to break his neck when she heard someone enter the room. Using a gate spell, she got all three of them out of the room, but didn't have enough time to clean up the blood.

Auerolle Omega had noticed Lord Tabula's presence in the gate that had opened, so she allowed it to pass through to it's location. She had no idea Rubedo had once again betrayed Momonga, but she knew she needed to keep a close eye on Rubedo's every action. Every teleport gate she opened had been logged, and she had a long list of Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor's gate spell usage. She knew they were both with Tabula in that same gate, and thought that was incredibly suspicious.

"If I find out Rubedo is posing a risk to Lord Ainz again. I'll kill her myself!" Her job was an important one, and she never got to leave to see anyone. Instead they sometimes came to visit her. She could buff anyone traveling through a gate she wanted, and decided to throw some Buffs on Lord Tabula just to be safe. "Greater resist physical", "Greater hide life", "Greater health regen", these three spells were invaluable, and were very versatile. They could be used in any situation.

"Shit this isn't good Pandora's Actor! This is bad she will find the blood! We can't afford to fail again!" Rubedo was in a panic.

"Why don't we just go back and kill her? It's simple, but effective. If she reports this to Momonga, surely we will fail again. We can't compete with his intelligence, if he gets the chance to retaliate with a plan thought out. We have to strike hard and fast! Catching Momonga off guard won't be easy, but Albedo should be able to keep him for some time. She has... quite the endurance... to say the least."

"No that's too simple, and then it would be even harder to hide the bodies. Lady Bukubukuchagama is a slime, when killed her body would turn into a formless puddle. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get slime off the floor? It was something even Albedo couldn't manage to do, when we killed that slime that was on Lord Tabula. Anything that ignores lord Ainz's orders dies. He told it to let go, and it refused! How repulsive!

"But wait aren't we also..." Pandora's Actor stopped, Rubedo's face was menacing, and he didn't want to have anything to do with it.

"Believe me, you don't want to finish that sentence... Lord Ainz just doesn't know what's best for him. Like a loving mother, I will help him see, that without his friends, he is much safer." The look in her eyes was intense, and Pandora's Actor tried to change the subject.

"Well let's get going then, he is still bleeding on the floor." Rubedo was just about to crush his throat, however his breathing seemed to immediately cease, and she saw it as unnecessary, she needed the body to look as intact as possible, if she was going to use it to bait his friends. However unbeknownst to her, that health regen buff, was no joke, and was incredibly potent. Lord Tabula's heart continued to beat strongly, but the Greater hide life buff, made him look as if he were still, and breathless, no one could tell he actually wasn't dead. Not unless they removed the buffs.

"Hey Lord Tabula, you dick, where are you hiding?! I still haven't even gotten to do anything with you yet! Why is it so dark in here? This is creepy as hell. Remember you have to do whatever I say okay? Tabula?" Hearing nothing back Bukubukuchagama was confused, I could have sworn I heard him in here... It's so dark. Why are the lights off? What... that smell, it... smells like blood!" Lady Bukubukuchagama had a terrible feeling in her gut about this, and messaged Momonga immediately. She could smell the stench of blood thick in the air. It was obvious something sinister happened here.

"TABULA! STOP HIDING COME OUT NOW! TABULA! If you don't your punishment is going to be hellish!" Lady Bukubukuchagama rushed to the source of the smell, and accidentally ran into it. "Oh god! No! No! No!" There was far more blood than she thought, it was all around her, and her slime body absorbed some of it. Throwing up Lady Bukubukuchagama cried, before running to the throne room covered in blood. Why hasn't Momonga responded!? Were the others already dead? Was that Tabula's blood? Her head was spinning with all the questions flooding her right now.

"What the heck... is that... Blood!?" Lord Touch Me was shocked, surely enough Lady Bukubukuchagama was in front of them covered in blood, but was it hers?

"Are you hurt? Bukubukuchagama!? What happened?" Touch Me was being incredible protective of Bukubukuchagama.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama! Who did this to you!?" Mare and Aura were both so angry they couldn't even see straight. Bombarding Lady Bukubukuchagama with questions, she was overwhelmed for a while, before she could get her thoughts together.

"Come quick Touch Me! Hurry! Please!" Lord Touch Me, quickly picked up Lady Bukubukuchagama, without missing a beat, and ran out into the hallway. She told him which way to go as he rushed down the hallway at breakneck speeds. He was giving this his all, it seemed serious. This better not be a goddamn joke... Lord Touch Me thought to himself.

Looking beside him, Aura was having no trouble keeping up, but surely Mare wouldn't have the endurance to stay with them. Looking back he saw Mare, He was huffing, and puffing, but was actually keeping pace with them somewhat.

"Left! No your left! Right! Your right! Jeez I'm a slime I don't have a left and right!" Lord Touch Me was incredibly confused, but finally got to the room. The light was on, and there was no trace of any blood.

"This? Lady Bukubukuchagama! I was expecting this to be urgent! You are taking your teasing too far!" Lady Bukubukuchagama began wailing, causing Lord Touch Me to recoil with regret. Had he been too harsh? Why was Bukubukuchagama making such an awful sound?

"No... Lord Touch Me... They cleaned it up, it was pitch dark, and I could smell blood, I heard Lord Tabula in here, but it's like he disappeared. Please you have to believe me Touch Me!" It had to be Albedo again, Lady Bukubukuchagama thought. She attacked Tabula, and he was probably really injured, or worse, she didn't even want to entertain the thought that he... "Tabula..."

"It had to be Albedo right? She has betrayed us again! After we gave her all of our trust! That Gorilla, harpy bitch!" Lord Touch Me shook his head.

"No that's not possible. Right now Albedo is with Momonga in his private quarters. She can't be the one behind this. Perhaps it was The Wall of Flesh?

"No if that thing betrayed us, it wouldn't attack us one at a time, and it surely wouldn't leave blood behind if it had. This was sloppy! They didn't have time to cleanup the blood before I arrived, but they came back to clean it up when I went for help." Lady Bukubukuchagama overlooked one big thing, Albedo was with Momonga. That means he could be in danger right now!

"Correct Lady Bukubukuchagama, if I wanted to devour you all, I surely wouldn't leave behind any evidence." The Wall of Flesh had arrived, and he was no bigger than before. If he had ate Tabula, he would have gained size, Bukubukuchagama thought to herself.

Bukubukuchagama didn't like how Wally could be grinning at a time like this. So many maws were grinning she couldn't even count them.

"I can back up her claims, I smelled the blood of Lord Tabula, so I rushed to see what had happened, I heard Lady Bukubukuchagama scream, but by the time I reached the room she was gone, and the room was bright, and spotless. Although I can tell a gate spell was recently activated twice in this room." Lady Bukubukuchagama was surprised, The Wall of Flesh may had came out of nowhere, startling her, but was also backing up her claims as facts.

"Really, and what would you gain from helping us? How do we know you didn't just eat the blood, and the body?" The Wall of Flesh looked displeased with Lord Touch Me's accusation.

"Absolutely not, I want to know how Momonga was able to escape my death grasp. If I started randomly killing his friends, I may never figure out how he was able to best me. He didn't seem strong enough to break the curse by himself, although he had caused me significant damage in my own nightmare. Did you guys help him somehow?" The Wall of Flesh was incredibly intimidating, even at it's smaller size, and Lord Touch Me had a hard time catching his breath. He felt heavy, and began to sweat as it glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Even if we did, I wouldn't tell you shit!" Lord Touch Me had just made a big mistake. The Wall's one Eye glared intensely at him, he could see dead trapped souls cry and moan, reaching out, trying to escape the wall, but each time being dragged back into his maws.

"If I wanted too Touch Me, I could extract the information out of you by force. I have my own honor Touch Me, and you have my word, if you tell me how he broke out of my eternal nightmare. I will spare all of your lives, and help you destroy whatever killed Tabula."

"Killed?! We don't even know if he is dead yet!" Lady Bukubukuchagama shouted as loud as she could in a desperate defiance, although she knew, deep down, it could probably be true.

"Nonsense, I have a high sensitivity to the smell of blood, and I can tell that was a lot of blood. It wasn't just a moderate amount, but an incredible amount of blood. He is dead, but if we find his body I may feel like reviving him, only if you give me the information I want." Lady Bukubukuchagama stared at the glaring eye of the Wall of Flesh, and looked like she wanted to say something.

"I can see it in your eyes, just tell me already. I can, and I will revive Lord Tabula, with no penalties. Do you not care about your friend?" Lady Bukubukuchagama couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Fine there was a world tier revival item, made specifically to break your curse. We ran to the vault, and used it to revive him with it, before you could devour his soul. That's how he broke your curse." Lord Touch Me was shaking his head, and grabbing Lady Bukubukuchagama yelled at her.

"Why tell him that!? Now it know's why Momonga beat it!" Lord Touch Me reflexively got into a defensive stance, but lost his nerve with the heavy presence of death looming over him.

"I gave my world, that I wouldn't kill any of you, fool. Whether it was by Momonga's own power, or an item, I was soundly defeated. That item sounds a lot like the gift, I gave to those brave few, who fought and defeated me in Yggdrasil. Is it the same item? Has Momonga actually beaten me once before? This was something even Lord Touch Me did not know, but he decided to milk the idea for all it was worth.

"Actually, we each, have beaten you, at least once before, we were the top guild in Yggdrasil before our friends quit. Looking back on it now, we really did throw away all our hard work on the game, but we didn't really have a choice." Lord Touch Me's eyes were distant, he was probably thinking about something deep, but Lady Bukubukuchagama couldn't tell what, or who he was thinking about.

"Interesting! Very interesting! In that case I guess I will stay in The Great Tomb of Nazarick! Going back to Yggdrasil sounds like a bore, especially compared to watching your adventures in this world." It seemed fascinated by the thought of them having each killed it once before, and that was completely terrifying to think about. This thing wasn't just a monster in title alone. It also didn't seem to actually die when its defeated. Rather he said Momonga had "Best Him" instead of killed, which made sense since he was here now. This thing had absolutely no fear, it was a superior being, and probably couldn't be killed at all. Perhaps that is why it didn't know fear? Because it can't fear death, if it can't actually die, Lord Tabula pondered this in his head.

"Very well, I will be in the throne room, if you have any trouble, use this flesh wand to summon me." Dropping it, over lady Bukubukuchagama, she quickly moved out of the way, causing the flesh wand to hit the floor.

"No! No! No! That's okay I don't want it! Really!" The devious wall picked up the wand, and forced it into Lady Bukubukuchagama's grasp.

"There you go, seems like you had dropped it, but now you should have a good hold of it." Lady Bukubukuchagama grasped the wand, and her slime went pale. At least it didn't taste like flesh, but it was way too close to her face for comfort.

"Oh do you want one as well Lord Touch Me? Sure thing you can have one!" The Wall had already begun to make another one before Lord Touch Me could protest. Lord Touch Me, desperately tried to escape the room, but was grabbed by the wall, and the flesh wand was forced between his fingers. The texture was absolutely repulsive, and felt exactly like soft pink flesh.

"Yea this is nasty as all hell!" Touch Me had expected the wall to be angry, but instead it actually chuckled.

"Hahahaha! You praise me far too much Touch Me, stop it. Seriously... stop while you're ahead... foolish mortal scum!" Lord Touch Me gave up trying to resist the Wall, it had completely won this battle, and he knew they didn't have much time.

"Okay Lady Bukubukuchagama let's go!" Picking her up, and leaving the room, Lady Bukubukuchagama dropped her wand into his other hand after they rounded the corner, causing him to grimace in digust.

"Ewww... did you just do what I think you did! Take it back!" Lady Bukubukuchagama grabbed onto his face mask in protest, and struggled to keep the wand away from her slimy body.

"Wait, please Lord Touch Me the wand... it tastes disgusting! Please don't put it back on me! A slime's taste-buds are on their outer wall!" She was completely lying, but Lord Touch Me not knowing the anatomy of a slime believed her completely.

"That bastard will pay for this! I will hold onto it I guess.." Lord Touch Me continued sprinting, while letting out a heavy sigh.

"Bukubukuchagama I have something I've been needing to tell you... I haven't been completely... What!?" Something had hit him hard from behind, causing him to fall face first into the ground. It hurt, and he could feel warm blood rushing down his leg. The gash was wide, and had cut into his tendon. He wouldn't be able to walk!

"Are you okay Lord Touch Me!? What happened!?" Lady Bukubukuchagama was afraid, and almost pressed the button on the fleshy wand already.

"Lady Bukubukuchagama! Lord Touch Me! Are you ok!? What happened?" Mare and Aura didn't even see what hit them, it was too quick.

"Oh shit! that hurts! No I'm not okay! Something struck my goddamn leg!" Turning around he saw Discord looking at them curiously. Something had just struck him from behind. Was it Discord? If he wanted too, he could kill them all right here and now, and they couldn't do a damn thing about it, or could they? Grabbing the wand he pressed the fleshy button, to call for help, but nothing happened.

Wally was already back in the throne room, it could travel via tears in reality to most places it wanted to go, but it had to have been there at least once before.

"What? They pressed one of them already? Come on! I literally just gave them it less than a minute ago!" Tearing open a rift he went through it, but instead of going to the location he wanted he was redirected by something. "What!?" He was in some random room, and had no idea where he was, or what happened.

"Lord Touch Me are you okay? You aren't sick or something are you?" His sword wasn't drawn before, but Touch Me saw him slowly unsheathe it. This was bad!

"Discord... It wasn't you, was it? If you did that, why?" Lord Touch Me at least wanted to know why Discord was about to kill them.

"Pardon? I don't quite get what you are trying to say about me. I just saw you running down the hall like a madman, and then I saw you collapse. That's why I asked if you were alright." Looking down, he could see there was no blood coming from Touch Me's wound, and the wound began to fester quickly.

That's odd, he could have sworn he felt warm blood running down his leg. Touch Me thought to himself. However upon looking down at his leg he saw a large gash, and a thick black mist slowly fuming out of it. Shit this really hurts! Damn! Touch Me clenched his teeth trying to resist the pain.

"I see, that wound you have there. It's been done by a cursed weapon. It's not a normal wound, but I may be able to...!" Some kind of odd looking gate opened, and a scythe flung out, it was headed straight for Lord Touch Me's throat, but Discord quickly thrust his sword into the attacker, causing the blade to miss his throat, and strike his arm instead. The attacker let out a cry of pain, and the strange gate slammed shut.

Touch Me screamed. "Fuck! It hurts! Shit!"

"Well this isn't good..." Discord's sword was serrated to prevent it from being easily removed, but with the odd gate closing his sword was stuck in the attackers arm, and he had to let go of it, or risk the gate crushing his hands.

"I am actually... for the second time experiencing anger!" Discord slammed his hands against the wall, causing massive damage. "That sword was the only gift from my God I had left. I'll be damned if I'm going to lose it! Foolish trash, it's gotta be that traitorous little bitch Albedo! I'll kill her!" Discord was grabbed by Lord Touch Me's good arm.

"Wait a second, keep calm Discord this isn't like you. If you go off unarmed, and hot headed you could wind up dead, and we need you. Also I don't think Albedo is behind this, she is innocent until proven guilty ok? Hmmm?" Behind Lord Touch Me was The Wall of Flesh.

"So you pressed the button? I tried to get here faster, but somehow my rift traveling got redirected to a random room." The Wall was obviously beyond pissed off that someone had intentionally delayed his arrival.

"It's over, Discord protected us, but I've been injured pretty badly. I can't seem to move my arm or leg... I think they've been cursed." Looking at the wounds, the Wall squinted, and with an unsure tone spoke. "Hmmm... a weak curse, I can easily break it!" It's Eye shot out a strange dark light, that formed into the grim reaper. Slashing the wound with it's scythe, and the screech it made as it swung terrified everyone. The Wall of Flesh was blown halfway down the hallway, repulsed by the curse. It had actually taken considerable damage, and was bleeding, but tried to act like nothing happened. It wasn't a very good attempt though Touch Me thought.

"Im...Impossible! There is no way this curse is stronger than mine! It cannot be possible!" Lord Touch Me had no idea about the curse, but had a sneaking suspicion, it was caused by a World Class item's effects. Something, that even The Wall of Flesh itself could not break so easily.

"Hmm that is not promising if even you could not break the curse. I was going to try the same thing, and I probably would have been killed. You really are undying aren't you? Are you sure you are fine? You look like shit." The Wall of Flesh huffed angrily, and looked away with disdain.

"As if a curse could actually hold onto me. I just can't break the curse, but it cannot effect me!" Lord Touch Me remembered how The Wall of Flesh in Yggdrasil, was indeed immune to curses, so it made complete sense, that a curse could not effect him here, but he was injured was he not? It blew him down the hallway, Wally got injured trying to protect him!

"If the curse can't be repaired now, let's go ahead and head to the throne room to regroup with everyone. We should definitely send summons to everyone immediately, and have scouts tell them about the danger." The Wall smiled for a second.

"Already done." Lord Touch Me looked at The Wall of Flesh, and could see a hint of pride in it's eye. It had already thought ahead. Maby this thing wasn't so bad after all? Naw, Touch Me thought, it was probably just fucking with them again.

"Okay let's hurry back to the throne room already you guys! What the heck are we waiting on!?" Picking up Lord Tabula, and Lady Bukubukuchagama Discord, and Aura, rushed at incredible speeds, towards the throne room, but looking behind them Lord Touch Me didn't see The Wall of Flesh. He only saw Mare trying his best to keep up with them. Poor guy he thought.

"Where the heck did it go off to now? Lord Touch Me said, "It's not even behind us!"

Upon arriving at the throne room Discord, and Aura both struggled to open the throne room while holding onto Lord Touch Me, and Lady Bukubukuchagama, but after a couple seconds of struggling Mare had caught up, and helped them open the doors.

"Sorry It took me so long, I can open it." Mare easily opened the door, but Aura looked less than displeased with his effort.

"Try keeping up next time Mare! This is for Lady Bukubukuchagama!" Mare was still trying to catch his breath, and couldn't get any words out.

"Whatever let's see who is all here" Aura, and the rest of them looked around, and saw The Wall of Flesh, it was really hard to miss him, as well as the Pleiades, and Sebas. Cocytus was also here, but Aura grimaced thinking about how few Floor Guardians responded to the summons. Counting Mare, and Aura, there were only four Floor Guardians in attendance.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Demiurge were nowhere to be seen, and to be expected Lord Tabula, and Albedo did not show up. Unexpectedly Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Demiurge, and Shalltear at? Do you know anything Sebas? Wait... wheres my brother? Where's my brother!?" Lady Bukubukuchagama sounded terrified, and began to completely panic. Stopping her Lupis Regina raised her hand, and spoke directly to Lady Bukubukuchagama's face, and far too close for comfort. She could feel her warm breath on her, and it made her shiver.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, and Lord Peroroncino? Oh! They are both in his private quarters, I saw them enter together, and they were obviously going at it on his bed! I just know it! It sounded like that bed was finally getting a good amount of use!" Lady Bukubukuchagama couldn't believe it, he probably didn't even read the fifty messages she was spamming him on the way to the throne room. Sighing she smacked herself on the head.

"Why do I even try sometimes?" Bukubukuchagama paused for a second. "Of course he would be doing something like that, at a time like this! Brother I love you, but you are such a pervert!" She was not happy at all, hopefully Lupis Regina was just making this all up, but with her messages not being returned she was sure they were doing something similar, if not actually going at it on his bed. She slapped herself trying to get the thought out of her head.

"Well we have two choices. We can go for Momonga, or Lord Peroroncino?" Lord Touch Me spoke with a completely serious tone. He had no idea which one to go for first.

Touch Me after hearing no response from anyone decided on a plan of action himself.

"Their rooms are both close to each other, all of our rooms are, either is fine, so lets just go for Lord Peroroncino, his room is before Momonga's.

"Yea my brother please. Wait... actually maby we should go for Momonga instead. I really don't want to walk in on my brother making love. I would never be able to erase that sight, even with industrial bleach."

"Too bad his room is before Momonga's, so stop pussy footing around, and lets go get your brother before Albedo does!" Lady Bukubukuchagama let out a moan.

"But how are you going to travel with your leg ruined Touch Me?" She looked at his wounded leg, the wounds festering was spreading rapidly. It looked absolutely dreadful.

"You guys... You can just leave me here, I'll only be a burden if I come along, and put more of you at risk." Lady Bukubukuchagama slapped Lord Touch Me's wound lightly, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh! You little bitch! I was trying to sound cool, but you completely ruined it! That fucking hurt!" Lady Bukubukuchagama let out a giggle.

"See if a little slap from me can hurt you that badly, you have no choice but to come with us. Otherwise I'll stay here with you, and slap your leg, until you pass out. After that I will have Cocytus carry you, or you could just give up now and come with us. Which will it be, Touch Me?" Lord Touch Me squinted at Lady Bukubukuchagama, but quickly lost hope of resisting. She was completely serious about slapping him unconscious, and that slap actually still stung even now.

"I give up jeez, but my leg really hurts now you idiot. The pain won't stop!" Discord took another look at Touch Me's leg, the bone itself was being corrupted by the curse now, which was what was causing him pain.

"I can break the curse on your leg, but the one on your arm is stronger for some reason. I think it's at least two times stronger actually." The Wall of Flesh looked directly at the wound, and shot a beam of darkness out of it's huge eye again. This time Wally used far more of a destructive force, and the wound on his leg completely receded. Lord Touch Me closed his eyes, and awaiting what he thought would hurt, instead the pain in his leg ceased, and he found he could stand on his own now.

"Well it's as good as new... well almost. Nice job Wally." The Wall of Flesh was repulsed by the nickname.

"No way in hell, am I going to let you call me Wally, you little gremlin!" Lady Bukubukuchagama laughed. That nickname was perfect.

"Actually Wally, it sounds pretty good huh?" Lady Bukubukuchagama's secret passive was the ability to tease anything, and Wally wasn't ready for the assault.

"If you say one more goddamn word, I'll let the curse on your arm devour your entire body. I have to save up energy for at least twenty-four hours before I can break such a powerful curse, but I won't if you say anything else.

"Okay calm down, I was just kidding. What should we call you then? The Wall, and The Wall of Flesh, are getting old. We need something simpler to call you." Lady Bukubukuchagama nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine you can call me, Undying. Yes That sounds good." Okay Touch Me thought, it's simple but makes it much easier to talk to that beast.

"I liked Wally better." Glaring at Lady Bukubukuchagama, the wall let out a sigh. "Fine call me whatever you like, I really don't give a damn anymore."

"Okay guy's, get out into the hallway now, we have to hurry." Everyone got ready to move out, and began sprinting down the hall, Lady Bukubukuchagama was being carried on Cocytus's back, and only one person couldn't keep up. Lord Touch Me was on his knees behind them, holding his arm he writhed in pain.

"You idiot, if you can't keep up, you should have just asked for help in the first place!" Cocytus reached down, and with some protest picked up Lord Touch Me, but with each long stride, Lord Touch Me once again, writhed in pain, having intense pains from the shock of Cocytu's landing.

"Wait We can carry him." The Pleiades, each grabbed a hold of Lord Touch Me, and Solution turned her body into slime over them, absorbing the shock for Touch Me's Shoulder, as they rushed down the hallway.

"What the heck? This hallways... it wasn't this long before right?" Touch Me looked concerned.

"Yea something's not right, the hallways seems to be growing by itself.. We've been running, but we aren't getting very far." I have no idea what the heck is going on, but I don't like it.

Lord Touch Me was sweating hard, his arm was still aching, but it wasn't nearly as intense as before. The pain seemed to linger. Solution didn't seem to mind the perspiration from Touch Me, and instead took it as a reward.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Bukubukuchagama asked.

"We aren't even 1/10th of the way there yet." Touch Me said while holding his wound, and gritting his teeth in agony.

"What!? We've literally been running for Ten Minutes! How are we not there yet? Our rooms really aren't that far from the throne room. Why won't our guild rings work?! Where is Wally!? Goddamn it! That fucking wall can be so useless!" Lady Bukubukuchagama was so stressed out she was getting ready to lash out at anyone that pissed her off.

Lady Bukubukuchagama felt bad, she had caused Touch Me a lot of pain with that blow. She only meant to cause him a bit of pain, and decided she would help lower the pain in his arm.

"Cocytus put me on Touch Me's arm. I have an idea." Cocytus let her down gently placing her on Touch Me's arm, but didn't understand why.

Covering it with her body she began to suck and message the wound gently, and Touch Me's tense face eased up.

"That's kind of weird, but it's working. Thanks Lady Bukubukuchagama." Bukubukuchagama nodded, it was the least she could do she thought. Slimes could be used to craft powerful healing potions in Yggdrasil, and by concentrating her body on his wound she could ease the pain temporarily.

"RIP!" out of no where the same odd gate tore open, seemingly ripping reality itself, and flew at them. They were trying to separate them!

"Everyone! Run!" Everyone sprinted dodging rift after rift opening before them. It was inevitable that one would hit them eventually. Knowing this Lady Bukubukuchagama screamed "Stay Together! The next portal that open we are all jumping into!" Everyone braced themselves for the gate to swallow them up, but instead Wally rushed in front of them, and got teleported instead. Whoever it was on the other side, they were in for some serious trouble. Wally may not kill them, but he would show no mercy to the people causing him trouble.

Shrieks of agony could be heard, and before the gates all closed, and then silence.

"Rest in Peace Wally, Although I can't say I'll miss him." Touch Me said. Discord laughed hard at what he said, having no trouble breathing as he ran.

"We both know whoever is on the other side of that portal, no matter what traps they made, no matter who unites against it... they will lose horribly. That thing is a creature of hell by the way, in case you forgot. Calling it Wally is really unfitting." No one else could keep a conversation going with Discord except for Touch Me, and Lady Bukubukuchagama. They had all been running for a while now, and their lungs were starting to feel it.

"I think we are about halfway there now, hang in their guys!" Lady Bukubukuchagama cheered them on, but Cocytus stopped, and looked behind them. A viscous hoard of monsters were rushing towards them. They were Demiurge's demons, and Cocytus braced for their attack. However the creatures ran around him, and kept going down the hallway. They weren't attacking, they were running from something. But what?

"You guys! Go on ahead, I Cocytus will stand here and let nothing pass." He was breathing heavy, but stood strong waiting for whatever was chasing them.

"No bad idea Cocytus. Lets entrench here, and fight whatever it is. If it comes from behind, while we are dealing with a frontal attack, it could easily end us. The Pleiades looked unsure of her plan. They had to protect Touch Me, so they could not fight. It took all of them working together, to lift his heavy armor.

Minutes passed, and nothing showed up. Loosing their nerve everyone was rested up, and ready to keep on going.

"Okay... let's just go we can't wait forever for it." They were over halfway to Lord Peroroncino's private quarters, and quickly closed the distance to his room. Standing outside, they hesitated as they heard Shalltear scream. "Yes! Harder master! Yes! Faster master! Almost there!" Discord tried to open the door, but it didn't budge. It was locked up tighter than a nun, he thought to himself. "It's really locked tight, we can't get in." Lady Bukubukuchagama became far redder than anyone had ever seen her, and quickly slid under the locked door, which she knew she was instantly going to regret, but she had to make sure her brother was okay.

"For fuck sake Peroroncino! What the fuck are you doing!" Lord Peroroncino jumped in surprise, and Lady Bukubukuchagama had a good look at them. Shalltear was bent over Peroroncino's knee, while he spanked her ass cheeks hard. They were completely red from the abuse.

"I was expecting you to be fucking her, but this is sick! What are you a sadist?"

"Oh, hi Lady Bukubukuchagama, did you come to join us? I'm sure he can spank us both at the same time if you'd like." Shalltear didn't seem to be bothered by Lady Bukubukuchagama's presence at all, and instead welcomed her in. Did she have no shame?

"Yea... I'll have to pass on that..." Lord Peroroncino blushed, he wasn't immune to being embarrassed, and it showed. His face got so beat red that Bukubukuchagama thought he was going to pass out.

"Uhhh! Sis! What are you doing here! It's not what it looks like okay! She asked me to spank her for being a bad girl! I had to!" Lady Bukubukuchagama stared blankly at Lord Peroroncino. At least he was still wearing clothes. Good grief.

"Well I guess it's better than Momonga sitting on her. Like really what does Momonga call you Shalltear? Shallchair?"

"Shalltear giggled at the joke, and instead of getting embarrassed, replied. "I can be whatever the Supreme Beings need me to be. Sticking out her long, and slender tongue she licked Lady Bukubukuchagama who recoiled backwards.

"Yea... can you please not lick me... it's weird." Lady Bukubukuchagama began to blush even harder than Peroroncino was.

"Of course not, sorry Lady Bukubukuchagama, you just looked stressed, so I thought it would help. Girls gotta help girls out yah know?" Wait... was Shalltear bisexual? Lady Bukubukuchagama wasn't sure, and wasn't about to ask. Trying desperately to change the topic she yelled at Peroroncino.

"Do you even read your damn messages Peroroncino!? I was so worried about you!" She sounded almost as angry as when Rubedo nearly killed Lord Peroroncino.

"My messages? Well as you can see, I've been pretty busy, for the last couple hours." Couple... Hours... "WAIT? COUPLE HOURS!?" Lady Bukubukuchagama screamed. Well I have to give her credit where it's due. She has some insane endurance to last that long, and still want more.

"Okay you can get back to spanking her later if that's what she wants, but for now stop and read your messages. I'm not even going to waste my breath filling you in you dirty perv. Jeez I can't believe this!"

"Awww... but Lady Bukubukuchagama... I was almost there, I was almost finished." Almost there? Almost finished? What? Lady Bukubukuchagama's brain took a second to process what she had just said to her, before her entire body was bathed in a bright red flow of embarrassment. Jesus this girl is way too kinky for me, I can't handle this shit! Brother you are such a pervert!

"I will let you guys get ready... Bye!" Lady Bukubukuchagama rushed under the door as fast as she could, and plopped out the other side.

"Wow, what happened to you? Hahahaha! You look like a bright red apple Lady Bukubukuchagama, Hahaha! Ow! Ow! Stop lady Bukubukuchagama my arm really hurts. Stop it! Someone help me the monster slime is attacking!" Monster slime!? Oh no he didn't!

"Monster slime? I'll show you monster slime if you don't apologize jerk! One of you should have went in instead of me! Damn it!" Discord decided to speak up.

"Well actually you just kind of went in without saying anything..." Lady Bukubukuchagama glared at Discord, who looked away while whistling sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Discord did you say something? If so I may be pretty sadistic on you later. Remember you gotta do whatever I say for an entire weak because the boys lost to the girls!" Discord looked confused.

"Wait what? I wasn't even a part of that. I was enjoying the slime bath with Lord Tabula. I'm surprised Momonga wasn't there." Discord laughed.

"Sorry for not showing up, you got disqualified from competing!"

"But that's not fair at all Lady Bukubukuchagama." Discord let out a long sigh.

"Well I guess I have that to look forward too, do your worst little slime girl."

"Oh I will!", She needed someone to take out all of this embarrassment on. Tabula, and Touch Me had been through enough already lady Bukubukuchagama thought.

"For real though Lady Bukubukuchagama. Are you gonna be alright? You are still bright red."

"I've seen things that can't be unseen. Let me tell you about them." Touch Me shook his head quickly.

"Yea I'm not opening that can of worms. Keep your little slimy mouth shut!" Lady Bukubukuchagama completely ignored Touch Me.

"So I slid under the door, and Lord Peroroncino was spanking Shalltear's cheeks so hard that they were bright red. Then she licked me! Not even sure if she is bisexual or what, but I didn't have the guts to ask!" Lord Touch Me looked at her surprised. "Um Bukubukuchagama... behind you..." What she thought?

"Oh? Yes I like the girls, and the boys, if that's what you mean?" That was Shalltears voice, and she was right behind Lady Bukubukuchagama. Shit! she had heard everything!

Grabbing lady Bukubukuchagama she squeezed her tight. "We are going to have so much fun together later! Lady Bukubukuchagama. I didn't know you were that way."

"That way? What do you mean that way!?" Shalltear laughed, "My Lady You know what I mean."

"No I really don't. Okay let go now! Hey Shalltear did you hear me? Let go. No! No! Don't do that!" Shalltear had just licked her again.

Lady Bukubukuchagama struggled to escape, but it was a hopeless effort in vain. Damn this tiny little bitch is stronger than Touch Me! I can't even get her fingers to budge! And what did she mean by I didn't know you were that way!?

Giving up, and accepting her fate, she sighed, and Shalltear continued her delusions. "I can't wait for our playtime! It should really calm you down! My tongue can do a lot of things for girls! You'll see."

"Hmm... Bukubukuchagama, it looks like you have finally surpassed red itself. I call your new shade Omega Red! Hahahaha!" Lord Touch Me thought he was safe, since Shalltear had such a strong grasp on Lady Bukubukuchagama, but she quickly threw a health potion, and nailed Lord Touch Me right in the head. Bulls-eye!

"Okay I apologize, Lady Bukubukuchagama. I was just teasing you... but you really are red though. Are you gonna be ok? It could be permanent."

"What!? No way? It will go away right guys? Guys?" Mare and Aura both responded at the same time. "Of course Lady Bukubukuchagama!"

"Okay Sis, sorry about that, but I'm all set and equipped now. I can't believe you were in danger while I was... umm... you know." His face was still beat red, but he did his best to remain composed. Peroroncino hadn't heard Shalltear talking to his sister just now, or he would have died from embarrassment.

"Cough! Anyway let's get a move on. Momonga may be in danger, and Tabula. Did Tabula really die? Can a supreme being even be revived like an NPC can? Or is he..." Lord Peroroncino couldn't finish that sentence. He cared for Tabula, even though he could be a bit ridiculous at times, he always tried to cheer everyone up!

"Of course not! He has to still be alive waiting for our help, now let's go!" Lady Bukubukuchagama, and everyone else looked excited, they should be very close to Momonga's room, and they would get there within just a couple long strides.

Paranoid They all kept looking behind them while moving on ahead, but no one saw whatever was chasing those demons away in the hallway. Maby it got distracted by something? Lady Bukubukuchagama wasn't so sure that was the case.


	6. The Resolve of a True Hero!

**The Resolve of a True Hero!**

Aureole Omega was very cautious about ever allowing anyone except a Supreme Being into her closed off cherry garden. She was a very important NPC in Nazarick, and could buff things to horrendous levels as well as defend herself with her many powerful buffed minions. Her minions glowed with a bright purple hue of darkness, and were very intimidating to look at.

Most NPCs, in Nazarick except Rubedo, or Shalltear would be completely overwhelmed by her minions in a 1v1. Rubedo would take the fight at a high difficulty though, and it would be very close in the end. However Shalltear Bloodfallen would leech off of her minions, making them completely useless, and Shalltear would win most of the time at a high difficulty as well. She really didn't have much to fear, but if she were ever killed, someone could completely arrest control of Nazarick's teleport gates.

Today was that day of the month where Eclair usually came to clean her garden, and keep things trimmed, as well as tidy up. He showed up, but he showed up very late today.

"Hello Eclair! I almost thought you weren't going to come! Thanks for showing up. Eclair was combing his hair, and pulled out a tiny handheld mirror to gaze into. Upon being satisfied with how neat his hair was, he looked at Aureole Omega.

"Yea I actually have something I need you to do for me." What could he possibly need from her she wondered? Perhaps some kind of buff.

"What is it Eclair? You help me out a lot, so I would do anything to help you within reason." Eclair smiled sadistically.

"I want you to kill the Supreme Beings. All of them so I can rule above Nazarick!" Aureole thought he was joking. He had to be right?

"Don't be ridiculous! I would never do such a thing! If this is a joke you are taking it way too far Eclair! I will tell Momonga!" Before she could send a message she saw Eclair raise his flipper up.

"Now we can't have that."

"We? You are by yourself Eclair."

"Oh? Why would you assume such a thing. My friend here disagrees." What friend? He was all by himself.

"Okay Eclair, stop it. You are taking this farce too far! You are creeping me out!"

Had something else somehow gotten into her closed space? She remembered now! She knew Eclair was there, but something else was bugging her. She felt another presence inside the gate, but didn't see anything, and had allowed Eclair to pass into her room unhindered, not seeing how Eclair could possibly be a threat.

Looking back now, that was a fatal mistake!

Tearing open reality itself, a massive rift appeared. It was pitch dark, but she saw the creature slowly pass into her garden. It was a beholder!

"Shit! Lord Ainz! Lord Ainz!" She tried to send him a message, but he didn't respond. He wasn't taking any messages right now, and had it set to private! He declined her invitation to connect!

"That's quite enough. We know Lord Ainz is currently busy with Albedo at the moment." Eclair paused and laughed.

"Now won't you help us Aureole? If you decline, I will warn you. My friend can be very... convincing." This was impossible Aureole thought, completely impossible!

"If I have too Eclair, I will kill you and this monstrosity! Minions! Kill them! Kill them both!" The beholder laughed.

"My my... You underestimate me. If you think they are going to be able to wound me! YOU FOOL!"

Meanwhile Bukubukuchagama, and the others were currently rushing to Momonga's room.

The air was thick, but not nearly as bad as when The Wall of Flesh had chased them down the hallway.

It was so quiet, although a couple times they saw the maids walk through the hallway and greet them, as they normally would. They continued doing their usual duties, oblivious to the fact the Supreme Beings were in any danger.

It's best not to tell them she thought. The maids are not combat ready NPC's, and we already lost a lot of them to The Wall of Flesh. Our poor maids were understaffed right now.

Sebas was leading the charge to fix this very problem, although he himself was not over the normal maids, but the leader of the Pleiades only. Still as the headman of Nazarick, he felt it was his duty to help them out, and decided to try and recruit humans to join their ranks, and pitched the idea to Lord Ainz.

Momonga just couldn't decide whether or not he could allow such a thing. It could breach security he had said, and denied Seba's the freedom to recruit humans to use as maids.

"It's quiet, but not silent, I can hear the maids moving from room to room cleaning them on schedule. However it seemed like their was far more cleaning going on in the rooms directly around them than normal. She could hear many maids moving through the rooms.

"I think we are safe, at least for a while." Looking behind her, Lady Bukubukuchagama could see, Touch Me resting in a deep sleep.

Touch Me had actually fallen asleep on Solution, the pain in his arm was gone as Solution took over Lady Bukubukuchagama's work, repeatedly sucking the cursed mist out of his wound. The curse could not expand while a slime was sucking on it, and that stopped most of the damage from progressing. It did make Solution begin to feel incredibly sick though, but she wasn't about to let Touch Me suffer anymore.

The only sound Bukubukuchagama could make out now, were their own footsteps as they rushed across the floor. The sound echoed down the hallway, and some of the maids started to notice they were rushing somewhere in a hurry.

"Is something wrong Lords, and Ladies? Anything we can help with?" Lady Bukubukuchagama shook a slimy tentacle in response, but that just seemed to confused the maid.

"No we are fine, continue your duties." Waving at them she ran over anyway.

"Master Sebas, has already informed us of the situation, and we are scouting for any danger around you as we speak. We normally don't get to work directly with you Supreme Ones, It is an honor to help you! If we find anything we will report it, but for now stay on your guard. We should be safe since it just seems like we are cleaning. She winked at Bukubukuchagama.

"Thank you! And thank you as well, Sebas." Sebas nodded his head, and the maid bowed in respect before Lady Bukubukuchagama, as they continued down the hallway.

"It should be just right around this corner, and a bit farther down the hall is Momonga's room." Lady Bukubukuchagama let out a sigh, they would finally get there soon.

"Sorry I didn't mean to hold any information from you, but I thought it was for the best as to not stress you any further. So far none of the maids have been harmed, but they would all die for you Supreme Ones. That includes me. Without hesitation." Sebas did not fear death, and instead was certain even if he died, but could save at least one Supreme Being in the process, that alone makes it worth it he thought.

"Thanks Sebas, although please don't go commit suicide at the drop of a hat please. I care about you all." Lady Bukubukuchagama was comforted by his trust in them. It almost made up for the fact that Shalltear kept licking her. She couldn't do anything to get her to stop. She had already tried asking her politely, in a roundabout way, but Shalltear kept licking her anyway. She didn't seem to understand what Lady Bukubukuchagama was trying to tell her, and Bukubukuchagama was just beating around the bush. She was trying to be nice, and Shalltear made her way too embarrassed, with how forward, and understanding she could be.

Well it's not like the licks hurt me, it just kind of feels weird... If she wants to, then I can't even stop her anyway. Shalltears tongue was of course very warm, and wet to the touch, but it was also long, and slender. Shalltear was stroking Lady Bukubukuchagama's body with her long tongue repeatedly, just like when Momonga was petting her. She had almost gotten used to the feeling, and somehow it actually did help relax her quite a bit. She just wished Shalltear would stop breathing heavily on her face. It was rather unpleasant.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone's eyes darted towards the noise, It was behind them, and it sounded like that maid from earlier!

They had just rounded the corner in the hallway, and had no idea what was coming, but they weren't about to wait for it.

"Run! Everyone run! Run as fast as you can!" Sebas shouted as loud as he could. "I will stay behind!"

"No Sebas! I am not getting any better with this curse on my arm, it can't grow anymore, but it still continues to fester. I am currently a burden to you all go!" Sebas tried to shake his head, but his creators glare was intense, and serious.

"Lord Touch Me, If I die I can just be revived later! Please master! I want to listen to your order, but I can't just leave you behind!" Sebas was trying his best to convince his creator to go on ahead, and they obviously didn't have much time.

"What Touch Me are you insane!? Without Solution covering your wound you will die for certain! Absolutely not!" Bukubukuchagama was going to have a nervous breakdown if she lost another friend.

"I will stay with him of course, he wouldn't even be able to put up a fight without me, that curse has to be tended to. It's not like I'm even nearly as strong as Sebas. You all go ahead! I will stay by Lord Touch Me's side until the very end!" Lady Bukubukuchagama shook her head, but she was startled by Lord Touch Me's voice it was far more serious and threatening than his usual tone.

"I'm not giving you a choice! Go before it's too late! You wait any longer, and you are making my sacrifice worthless! It doesn't matter if I survive. Right now I'm probably weaker than Sebas, and if my friends die because I was selfish! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF!" Lady Bukubukuchagama couldn't get out of Shalltear's grasp, and instead began to cry.

"No! No! Touch Me! Not you too! Please!" Shalltear felt terrible, but she wasn't about to just let Lady Bukubukuchagama stay behind, they had to protect as many Supreme Beings lives as they could, it was their sworn duty!

"You too Peroroncino! Why are you still here! RUN!"

"Touch Me... I..." Peroroncino turned around tears flowing out of his eyes. "Thank you friend." With that he had began to run on ahead. He was trying his best to be brave, and stay by his friend, Touch Me. He didn't want to let his friend stay alone. He was afraid he would die, and that he might never be able to see his sister, or friends ever again, and his body was screaming for him to run, he was overwhelmed, and Touch Me wanted to protect him.

Why the hell was it always in the large hallways when they ran into a powerful enemy? How annoying! There was only one way to run from the damn thing, Touch Me thought to himself.

Looking back, Bukubukuchagama finally caught a glimpse of their horrifying pursuer. It was a beholder! They were very rare mobs in Yggdrasil, what in the world was it doing in Nazarick!?

Touch Me would get slaughtered in his weakened state! It was suicide! It was actually absolute suicide, even if he was at 100%! Lady Bukubukuchagama's mind raced, she was terrified, and confused, and didn't want to lose another friend!

Beholders were not like normal enemies, and were actually placed above all normal enemies, even dragons, as special, Elite Class Elder mobs. They were unrivaled, Nothing else in Yggdrasil, besides raid bosses were stronger 1v1. Lord Touch Me had to know this! So why!? Why was he still just standing there! What was he doing! Raid bosses actually went down much easier, if you could manage to draw their aggro to the Raid Boss, and had them fight with the Raid Boss for superiority They were very territorial around their prey, but it's not like they would be as strong as The Wall of Flesh was, and they beat that just fine. Now though they didn't have Rubedo, or Pandora's Actor for some reason they were both missing. Did they really betray them again?

"Touch Me! Touch Me! Touch Me! Please run! It's complete suicide and you fucking know it! You know it! You asshole! TOUCH ME!" Lord Touch Me had tears rolling out of his eye sockets in his face mask. Hearing Lady Bukubukuchagama scream in agony was almost too much a burden for him to bear. He wanted to protect his friends not leave a deep gash in their hearts! But it didn't matter if they had no wounds in their heart if they were dead. He knew that better than anyone.

"Touch Me!" It was Peroroncino's voice. "You better not die! You come back to us! We will force you back down into your body if we have too!" Touch Me grinned. He knew he couldn't keep that promise. He was outmatched by such a fearsome creature, but he had to try!

"Of course Peroroncino, I'll beat this thing, and meet back up with you at Momonga's room." Under his helmet he was crying. He had to lie to his friend. He couldn't tell him how impossible it was going to be for him to win this fight.

The Beholder patiently waited for his friends to run away. It was in no hurry to end them. It was incredibly quiet in the hallway, none of the maids were making any sounds in the rooms, and that made Touch Me feel incredibly tense.

Looking ahead at the deadly creature before him, Touch Me let out an incredibly loud battle cry! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Come on you ugly bastard!"

Lord Touch Me's left arm was completely limp, and dangled at his side, lifelessly. He ran with a weird limp, since his balance was off.

The beholder was being extra careful. What the hell was this tiny creature? It's stride was off, it's left arm was limp, and pulsated with a black cursed mist. It couldn't predict his movements at all, even with all of it's eyes focusing on every single muscle twitch. Those movements... they don't even make sense... Is he already wounded? Why stay to fight me then... ridiculous... Might as well tease him a bit.

"Hahahahaha!" The beholder was laughing at him!?

Bracing himself his cursed wound was spilling out a pitch black, cursed mist, as he raised his sword high towards the beast with his good arm. "This is where it ends huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Touch Me let out a hearty laugh.

What is this! The beholder stumbled backwards. Is this what you creatures call fear!? The beholder seemed stunned by Touch Me's appearance. "When I heard about you Supreme Beings, nothing was mentioned about someone so intimidating! I just might actually have to put a little effort into this..." Why was he laughing? At a time like this? I don't understand this creature before me at all.

Lord Touch Me smiled wide under his helmet, and he let out another loud hearty laugh.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You crack me up! You afraid of me!? Are you really serious? Are you really a beholder? That is adorable! Hahahahahahaha!" The beholder opened it's large maw full of razor sharp teeth, and let out a terrifying roar that pushed Lord Touch Me back. It's breath made him want to vomit, but he held strong.

"Okay... I lied... I don't think you are actually cute. You are one, UGLY! MOTHER! FUCKER!" Touch Me knew, he had to keep it talking to prolong how long the fight would last. Fortunately it just hovered there staring blankly at him. It was in no hurry to finish this.

"What is your name warrior?" Touch Me stood their silent with an intense glare focused on the beholder.

"It's pointless to give out my name. To something I'm about to kill. Don't you think?" Touch Me was trying to piss it off, but it ignored him, and instead said something that cut him like a knife.

"She said it was Touch Me, right? That little pathetic blob bitch? I think it wen't something like this, Touch Me! Touch Me! Touch Me! Run! It's suicide!" The beholder was mocking Bukubukuchagama's agony! How completely unforgivable!

This made him so angry! Lord Touch Me gritted his teeth hard, and Screamed at the top of his lungs. "SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

Touch Me sprinted as fast as he could, and struck with everything he had on the first blow. He would tire himself out quickly, fighting like this he thought, but he had to at least mutilate it a bit before dying. He had to maim this cocky bastard.

"IT CAN'T BE! IS THIS REALLY! IS THAT REALLY! ALL YOU'VE GOT!" The beholder paused in disbelief this creature was far too weak.

"You seemed far more threatening than you actually are...a pity really, it is such a PITY! I was really looking forward to something putting up at least a half assed resistance against me! I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT FOR THAT STUPID SLIMY BITCH, OR THAT OVER-SIZED BIRD MAN TO MOURN! NO BLOOD LEFT, NOT EVEN FOR THE LEECHES!" Touch Me felt it... This was what complete and utter despair, and helplessness felt like. This was what everyone he ever saved felt like, before he came in to save the day! Only there was no one here to save him in his time of need. There was no hero this time.

"No! No! I couldn't even scratch it! Am I really that weak? My death it will mean nothing! It was all in vain! You'll catch up to, and kill my friends anyway won't you!?"

I didn't stall it long enough! Damn it all! I failed! I failed you all! DAMN IT! "I'M SO USELESS!"

The beholder looked pleased with his despair finally coming out. He could only hide behind his bravado, and sarcasm for so long, before his instinct to survive kicked in. It couldn't be helped, the beholder grinned wide thinking this.

"I could have killed you earlier, but I wanted to toy with you, and allow you to realize how fucked you really were first. I didn't actually think you were intimidating at all. I made that up to boost your confidence. And seriously? Your name Touch Me, sounds so ridiculous." The beholder paused, and grinned wide, showing it's needle like teeth.

"The biggest falls are always the most delicious to enjoy! That look of complete despair on your face! Those tears of sorrow, and regret crashing down them like a waterfall! I can see them them all!" The creature paused.

"HOW UTTERLY! DELICIOUS! SUPREME BEING? HAH! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! WHAT A COMPLETELY OVERBLOWN TITLE FOR A FOOL SUCH AS YOURSELF!" Those words! Lord Touch Me couldn't believe it. A completely overblown title for a fool such as yourself! Those are the words he had used to scare away one of his guild mates, that he had an argument with! Was this karma? Was this payback? This hell?

"I've always regretted what I said to him, and that is why I stepped down as guild leader, giving the burden to Momonga!" The beholder had no idea what he was saying.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about Touch Me... Oh well it doesn't matter, but there is something you might want to know before you die." The beholder paused, and Touch Me waited for it to finish.

"What is that?"

"Before I kill you. I just thought you should know. You don't need to worry yourself about your friend's fate. I will take my time with each of them. Slowly, gently, that is how I will take each of their lives. It won't be quick... No, not quick at all, and they won't even see it coming. They trusted you Touch Me! They trusted you to protect them, and you couldn't do it!" Falling to his knees he screamed and cried out loud.

"FUCK YOU!" He was struck, and sent flying, it literally only had to smack him, it wasn't even known for it's physical strength. If it wanted too, it could easily vaporize him instantly with all it's might. Instead, it was going to take it's time with him! It was going to toy with him some more!

"Come on Touch Me, get up. You can't go and die just yet. I haven't even started to show you pain yet!" The beholder was going to torture him!

Again, and again, he continued being slapped, and smashed into the walls of the hallway, crushing his sword arm, his leg's, his chest, they all failed, and were crushed. He endured it all. It's what I deserve for being so weak! He thought.

For some reason it avoided his cursed arm, and didn't want to touch it. Perhaps it saw it as an unknown threat?

His body was being destroyed, but he was too pissed to die just yet! "You're... gonnna... Cough! Have to try... A LITTLE HARDER THAN THAT!" I have to cut it Touch Me thought. I have to cut it at least once!

"I have too! I have to at least cut you once before I die! I won't settle for anything less!" He spit out a lot of blood, as he struggled to speak. His leg's and chest were shattered, but he forced himself up anyway. His arm was destroyed, but he still swung again, and again. It bounced off it's eye, every single time, he didn't even nick it!

"You still haven't giving up yet? You are incredibly persistent... I'll praise you, but only for that. You surprised me a little bit with your resolve. But isn't it time you gave up Touch Me? Resolve by itself doesn't win battles..." The beholder paused and grinned wide, bearing it's rows of teeth. "It is merely a prerequisite!"

Screaming with rage, Touch Me kept swinging his blade against the Beholder's eye, his shoulder popped, and the pain radiated with each swing down his arm, but he had to at least do something to stall the creature out, it was all he could do for his friends now.

"Sorry for being so useless my friends... Forgive me. Please! I'm sorry Solution, because of me you will die as well!" Solution had listened to everything Touch Me had been going through, and she saw how hard he was trying. I have to say something!

"LORD TOUCH ME! YOU!" This voice it was Solution's, and it was filled with too many emotions to count.

"YOU ARE SUFFERING SO MUCH, BUT YOU STILL KEEP GOING, JUST FOR YOUR FRIENDS! YOU ARE NOT USELESS! YOU ARE WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF SUPREME BEING! SO STOP SAYING THAT! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP!" Since Solution was focused on covering his wound, she just looked like a slime, and Lord Touch Me couldn't see her making any expressions. He did however see tears coming from her slimy body, and could hear her cry out in agony. She had been with Touch Me this entire time, he wasn't all alone!

I actually made Solution cry! What am I doing! How pathetic! Touch Me thought to himself. I can't just give up she was right! I can't give up yet!

"You've lost Touch Me! It's over! Don't listen to her nagging. She is only giving you false hope." Touch Me grinned at him. Why was this creature grinning at me at a time like this!? His body, it was broken. He was on deaths door, and yet he still had the audacity to smile!? Ridiculous!

"This isn't about winning or losing, you over-sized eyeball! It's about saving my friends! And kicking your ass! Right here and right now!" Lord Touch Me had psyched himself up, that was similar to a line he heard someone from an anime say once, and it was exhilarating, but he couldn't exactly remember which one. It was Peroroncino that watched them a lot, he just overheard it, and thought it was a bad-ass line a true hero would say, standing against impossible odds.

Touch Me kept swinging, this time even more powerful than before. He couldn't use any weapon arts ever since the curse was inflicted on him. Just like what happened in the fight with Rubedo, one of his arms was crushed, and he needed two arms to use weapon arts. All he could do was try to brute strength it.

"You can't hurt me... Touch Me! Stop it... This is PATHETIC! IT'S FUTILE TOUCH ME!" Touch Me ignored it's ever more violent sounding commands, swinging harder and harder with every swing of his blade.

"Hey I said stop! It's useless! You can't hurt me! Hey idiot!" The beholder paused, but Lord Touch Me did not stop swinging his blade at it!

"Didn't you fucking hear me? I said! YOU CAN'T HURT ME!" The beholder was losing it's patience, his attacks were completely futile. They didn't have the force behind them, necessary to so much as scratch even his exposed eyes. So why? What was keeping him going? Was it really his love for his friends giving him this much strength? The beholder couldn't understand it. Why did he keep trying, when he fully knew it was all for not? All this agony, why endure it all? It wasn't going to change a damn thing! His friends fates were already sealed he thought.

"What in the world is keeping you going!? I have to know! Tell me Touch Me! This! This is complete madness! GIVE IT UP ALREADY! You've lost!" This creature is far more emotional and hard headed, than any I've faced in battle before. If we were equally matched in strength... I wouldn't so much as stand a goddamn chance! Interesting!

Lord Touch Me had no idea where he was getting this strength from. His body was broken, but for some reason he could still keep going. It had to be for... No It was for! All for his friends sake! Touch Me thought to himself.

Upon arriving back in the game of Yggdrasil he was incredibly distant from even Bukubukuchagama, and Momonga. Their interactions were awkward, he was worried about his wife and children, but the longer he stayed here the more his heart yearned for his friends to be happy again. Just like before! If he could just stall it a bit longer! Maby that could be a reality! A world where his friends don't have to worry, don't have to cry, don't have to fight anymore.

"I fight for my friends! What do you even fight for!? You DIGUSTING! REPULSIVE! DAMN! DIRTY! MONSTER!" That was the last straw the beholder thought. I'll crush him to dust!

"ENOUGH!" He had completely made the beholder lose its calm cool temperament. The beholder easily crushed Lord Touch Me with a powerful blow, it wasn't even going to use a gaze or anything to kill him? Was he not worth it? How pathetic! He tried so hard, but in the end it was indeed hopeless. Touch Me still had a smile on his face, and that was actually starting to get annoying, the beholder thought to himself.

"Yes I've also had enough... you and your little bitch... have caused me surprising amounts of trouble, and pain. Rubedo was strong, I'll give her that much, but even her and Pandora's Actor were unable to defeat me!" Wally looked down at Lord Touch Me's crushed up body, and sighed.

"Looks like I actually just barely got here in time... He has almost been stomped into a bloody puddle..." Wally sighed again, and looked at Lord Touch Me with it's single eye.

"Could you really not last thirty seconds after pressing the button? You literally just pressed that button, and look at you! You are already broken! Next time press the button immediately if you can't handle something yourself... you moron. What were you thinking pressing it so late? Was it out of pride? Another couple seconds, and you would have already been dead, and I was in no hurry to get here." Fuck that's right Touch Me thought. He was so pissed off, he didn't even think to press the damn button! He had both of the flesh wands, tied to his side, and looking at them they actually weren't even damaged.

The Wall of Flesh!? What was he doing here Touch Me thought, his head was beating, and his body was screaming out in pain, but he tried to stay conscious. He wanted to see that bastard beholder get it's fucking dirty teeth knocked in, it's eyes torn out one by one!

Looking at Wally though, he looked much worse for wear, he had wounds everywhere, and was pretty much leaking blood at this point. Whatever fucked him up it wasn't easily beaten for sure. He had to ask.

"Wally! Are you okay?" Touch Me coughed spitting blood out his mouth. "You are bleeding a lot... like a lot lot..." Wally didn't want to hear that, look at Touch Me? He was in far worse shape than I am! Wally thought to himself.

"Please don't call me Wally anymore. Yes obviously, I am injured terribly, that bitch Rubedo was a lot stronger than I had thought. Underestimating her really cost me." Touch Me couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rubedo was terrifying, that she still caused him intense anxiety, but was she really strong enough to injure the Wall of Flesh so badly? Perhaps it really did take more damage from Momonga than it let on.

Also didn't Rubedo say she was mind controlled the first time she attacked them? Damn bitch must have lied to them! She totally wasn't being friendly right now.

Although he could believe Rubedo had betrayed them again. It was hard to think Pandora's Actor would have betrayed them as well. Could it really be true?

"I don't understand though... How did you know? How did you know that I needed you Wally?" The Wall of Flesh turned around, and looked at him with an expression of complete unbelievable awe!

"You have to be kidding me! Touch Me! Did you forget to press the goddamn button yourself when you needed help!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Wally paused obviously dumbfounded by Touch Me's stupidity."

"Also a disclaimer for you, my friend, call me Wally, ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME! I'll leave you here to die. It's no skin off my back if you croak."

"YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN!" Lord Touch Me paused and spit out a massive amount of blood struggling to speak. "HAVE A! BACK! Cough!" " WALLY!" That actually caused the wall to smile.

"You really are an idiot. Hahahahahaha!" It seemed entertained by his persistence.

"Why would Rubedo betray us again though?" Touch Me stared at Wally waiting for it to answer him.

"I will explain everything later, she didn't willingly do it. Seems she got mind controlled again, along with Pandora's Actor." Touch Me couldn't believe it! Rubedo was going to fall into a severe depression, and start heavy drinking after this he thought. They had better stock up on a surplus of alcohol after things calm down.

That beholder bastard must have accidentally pressed the button during it's assault on him, that was the only thing Touch Me could think of, and he tried to laugh, but instead coughed up more blood. Lord Touch Me didn't even think to press it. He was too pissed off by it mocking the one, who he secretly loved with all of his heart. Bukubukuchagama! The worst part about dying would be never seeing her little slimy body again. A human, a slime? It doesn't matter to me! Touch Me thought.

"Seems like this beholder is even stupider, and hard headed than you are though. It must have accidentally pressed the button when it was beating you into that little, pathetic, puddle of blood you are now, and to top it off... It hasn't even tried to escape me yet!" The beholder didn't look afraid at all, and instead rolled it's many eyes.

"What reason would I have to run from you? You little tiny shit! Albedo, and Pandora's Actor were not that strong. So you defeated them, and escaped their traps, so what? I'M STRONGER THAN BOTH OF THEM COMBINED!" The Wall of Flesh let out a laugh.

"Hah! No... No you are not." That voice! It was Rubedo's! Fuck! Touch Me was terrified.

"Rubedo!? You should be dead! Didn't that wall kill you?!" Wally chuckled a bit at the beholder's question. He didn't kill them he only caused them to become unconscious from blood loss. His mind control was gone.

"Yea, it was actually far easier to break your hold over them than you thought. I simply managed to cause enough blood loss to knock them both out. After that I healed them both with some potions to extract information from them, but they willingly told me everything they knew." Wally paused.

"I still haven't met this Eclair they were talking about, but he sounds like quite the fearsome opponent." Yea nope... he is just a gag Wally... Touch Me thought. He was just a guild joke. There's no way he was behind this!

"You and that goddamn Eclair are going to pay for what you've done! One time was enough! The second time... You will pay for it dearly!" Rubedo sounded so murderous.

The beholder saw it was outnumbered. These three won't be easy to beat... I stand far too much of a chance of losing. Not now!

I'll hide away in my own closed off space, and when they enter, I'll trap them both forever I'll come back and finish off Touch Me, and his friends after killing them, and I will make this my home!

"In my private rift, I am far more powerful. You've been warned." A rift crashed open behind him, and he entered it.

"Come get me you big ugly cyclops! No? Rubedo? Come on, what's wrong. Weren't you going to make me pay?" The beholder yelled from inside the tear he made to his dimension. Why weren't they following? He wondered. They were probably afraid of his might.

"Hey! Hey! ARE YOU JUST GONNA LET IT GET AWAY!? WALLY! Rubedo! Pandora!" Lord Touch Me coughed, and wheezed blood, trying his best to scream.

"Lord Touch Me, you are so stupid! Save your breath you idiot, and think about this for a moment. If we both rushed to chase and fight it. No one would be able to carry you on ahead... you idiot... You would be left completely defenseless! What if it trapped Rubedo and I inside? It can open and close it's zone as needed, but no one else can. You would be dead. Also... STOP CALLING ME WALLY YOU DUMB ASS!"

The beholder laughed at what Wally said. "Hahahaha! I wouldn't leave you in my private rift. I would simply kill you both, and then reopen it." The beholder paused.

"I'm no fucking coward. NOW! COME AT ME!"

"Please! Kill it!" Solution covered Touch Me's mouth not allowing him to speak anymore. "Hmmm?"

"You can't keep speaking Touch Me, your body has taken massive damage, and your heart could give out if you keep straining yourself! As a member of the Pleiades, It's my job to protect you! Even from yourself!"

For some reason the beholder slammed its zone shut. It had actually ran away? Not a coward my ass!

Oddly enough, Touch Me thought he saw someone jump into the rift at a high speed. Something with large wings. Did someone enter it's zone? Looking around he still saw Rubedo, Pandora's Actor, and Wally, as well as Solution holding his mouth shut. No one could have entered it.

Inside it was pitch dark, but Discord was ready. "A powerful creature of hell indeed. I am impressed by how much raw power you have in your rift, but this is where it ends monster." Discord could see it was shinning brightly, with a dark energy, and could feel it's powerful energy crashing down around him, shaking the entire dark void they were in. It was so powerful it's existence alone was powerful enough to warp gravity itself!

"You!? All by yourself!? You can't defeat me alone! Not in my zone. You are a fool!" The beholder paused.

"You are in my world now, not your world." "I am ten times stronger in here than out there! You underestimated me! You are finished!" Hearing a sound behind it the beholder turned around and saw it. An entire army of angels were standing by silently waiting.

"Oh. Interesting. You are not alone are you? Very well... I will get serious!" Discord laughed.

"Good I didn't plan on holding back either. You will pay for hurting Lord Touch Me so badly!" Discord fired a powerful fire spell at it first thing.

"Take this. The fire of hell! MEGA FLARE!" A massive column of fire completely engulfed the beholder, and shot towards the void filled sky, but suddenly the fire was blown away by a huge gust of wind.

"Is that ALL YOU'VE GOT! What a pity I am once again! DISAPPOINTED!" This would not be an easy battle Discord thought, but he knew he had to kill this foul beast. What it did to Lord Touch Me was unforgivable!

Sitting in the hallway they had no idea Discord had entered the beholders own zone, to kill it. He didn't want to worry them, and made sure to be stealthy and quick entering the rift. Wally looked down at Touch Me, his body wouldn't be able to be moved until it was at least healed a bit.

"I can't move you like this, and healing isn't one of my strong suits, in case you haven't noticed." He had just barely been able to save Touch Me from death, but now he had no way to treat, his mortal wounds. Wally sighed.

Rubedo was saving the last of her mana for magic mines, they were just so effective at causing massive damage, but she knew she can't just let Touch Me die. She had hurt him and his friends enough! How disgraceful she thought!

"I can heal him I guess. But I'm low on mana." As Rubedo reached down, and was about to heal him, someone tugged on her.

"Wait master Rubedo." Huh who was that she thought?

"We have actually, already gotten some very powerful healing potions together, and used them to create a mega healing potion." Looking towards the 3rd voice, he could just barely make out the shape of a maid uniform. Was it a Pleiades, or just a normal maid? He couldn't even tell his vision was too blurry to make anything out for sure.

"It won't fix him 100%, the damage is too widespread, and serious, but it should at least get him into a stable state, and off death's door." The maid got on her knees, and got ready to administer the potion.

"We couldn't fight... we wouldn't of been any help, but we did our best to rush and get all the healing potions we could from the treasury. Fortunately I had a guild ring given to me by Lord Ainz, just in case." Bowing in respect, she got a rag, and rubbed it over the top of the thick sticky potion. What is she going to do with that!? He thought.

Thinking about it This was Touch Me's second time on death's door. How ridiculous he thought. I'm starting to feel like it's more than my arm that got cursed. My hidden passive must set my luck stat into the negatives. I'm a good person. I mean well. Why then am I so unlucky?

"There that should get the gunk out of the way! Open wide Lord Touch Me!" Touch Me didn't want to open his mouth, that weaker potion earlier had tasted absolutely repulsive, and he didn't even want to know how badly this thick junk was going to taste. Touch Me weakly shook his head no. The potion was still a liquid, but was far closer to a syrup, than an actual potion.

"He must be too weak to open his mouth. I can fix that!" It was Solution! No!

Forcing his mouth open wide, Solution held him down, as the maid slowly turned the health potion upside down, and patted on the bottom to get the extremely thick jelly like special brew to start flowing out, right into his mouth!

His taste buds! His taste buds were being more than assaulted this time, they were being annihilated! Someone! Anyone! Help!

"Aww!" Everything faded to black around Touch Me, he couldn't see, and he quickly fell unconscious. The potion just as expected healed him quick, however the massive damage caused to his organs, and bones were impossible to fully heal with just one super potion. As well as the curse. It didn't look any better at all.

"I will have Bukubukuchagama help us make more of these super potions, and then we can help Lord Touch Me feel better." Looking down concerned the maid saw that his cursed wound didn't heal at all, and sighed. The potion had no effect on the cursed wound.

"Hah... these Supreme Beings, they are very interesting creatures! Hahahahaha!" Solution felt sick to her stomach after hearing The Wall of Flesh laugh. The black mist was already making her sick, but that laugh was blood bloodcurdling, and sadistic.

Solution could be pretty scary herself when she wanted too be, but that creature was something else completely! It was such a panic spreading monstrosity, Solution thought, but it did save Lord Touch Me's life, as well as her own. Perhaps she was being too judgmental? She actually adored strong men, but was it even a man? Surely it didn't have a... Shaking her head Solution yelled out loud.

"Why am I thinking about something like that at a time like this!" "Hmmmm?" Wally looked at her with a puzzled expression, completely oblivious to her still lewding him in her mind. The Wall of Flesh had absolutely no interest, in anything related to sex, much like Momonga, it also had no sex drive, and no genitals, and saw the act as unnecessary. It derived it's pleasure from other worldly things, like devouring souls, and crushing the weak. But now he also had something that gave him more pleasure than anything. Saving the lives of the one's he cared about!

Kind of hilarious that I, the Great Wall of Flesh, has developed a soft spot for these idiots. They are certainly entertaining though. He thought to himself.


	7. Eclair Ecleir Eicler's True Intentions

**Eclair Ecleir Eicler's True Intentions.**

They had finally reached Momonga's room, carrying Touch Me, had to be done as slowly, and gently as possible. His bones were still badly bruised, but they couldn't actually give him another health potion so soon. It would be too much for his body to handle. That one mega potion by itself had twenty other health potions, all distilled, and combined into one vial. Rubedo was being extra careful with his fragile bones.

His friends were waiting inside for him. Seeing them come into view Bukubukuchagama cried out in joy!

"TOUCH ME! TOUCH ME! YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE! THANK YOU!" Reaching out she grabbed him with a slimy tentacle to go in for a big hug, but he yelled out in pain.

"No! No! Don't Touch Me!" My bones feel like they are going to explode! Touch Me thought to himself.

"Oh... sorry I have a healing potion if you want it Touch Me." Bukubukuchagama tried to gently hand it to him, but he refused.

"If I drink even one more health potion, I am going to die from toxicity. I think that maid said something about mixing a bunch of them into a special brew..."

"Oh that is a wonderful Idea Touch Me!" Bukubukuchagama was overjoyed, she had tried mixing a couple potions into one big vial, but it proved too heavy to carry easily.

"Yea... it's effective, really effective, but... the taste, and the consistency. It's was like a thick jelly!" Momonga, Peroroncino, and surprisingly Tabula were all looking rather sick to their stomachs just thinking about it.

"Oh my God! Tabula! Is that really you! I thought you were a goner!" Tabula frowned at him.

"Seriously I don't know how I didn't die." He had no idea Aureole Omega had actually buffed him with some insane life saving buffs.

"What happened?" Touch Me asked. "We were all so worried about you, and just expected the worst possible thing..." Touch Me paused. "That you had died."

"Oh you want me to explain another story? Sure I love telling stories." Uh oh, Touch Me thought, he was already throwing his hands around excitedly as he spoke.

"So Bukubukuchagama she was chasing me right? Like this!" Tabula continued waving his hands around excitedly as he tried to explain, just like he always did.

"And I thought she was going to do something extra cruel to me. So I used my guild ring to teleport to the entrance of the treasury." Tabula spit excitedly as he spoke.

"And I just ran in the first room I saw!" Touch Me face palmed hard.

"Why didn't you just teleport back to your room Tabula!?" Tabula shook his head at Touch Me's question.

"Obviously that would have been the first place she would have looked for me! She can go under locked doors, yah know that right?"

Peroroncino had found that out the hard way, when his sister crawled under his door, and saw him spanking Shalltear's cheeks hard. He thought no one would be able to disturb them, and was really starting to get into it with Shalltear. Spanking a girl, was now a new fetish for him. He blushed hard as he thought about it.

Dang it Bukubukuchagama, you need to start knocking! How many times had she caught him trying to rub a quick one out, because she just barged into his room without knocking first? Far too many times to count Peroroncino thought. It was a common courtesy wasn't it? He had started to lock his door all the time, as a precaution, but he would still hear Bukubukuchagama trying to jiggle the knob open, and she would always ask the same thing, if he didn't promptly unlock the door.

"Peroroncino? You aren't jacking off again are you!? You pervert! Hahaha! You do that way too often! Let me in already!" That completely ruined his session every single time, without fail, it didn't matter how close he was, if she was there mocking him he couldn't finish at all.

She also always used her cute voice, and he was still traumatized. He had found out, his favorite H game, actually had her as one of the voice actors. He completely lost interest in the series all together after that.

Bukubukucahgama didn't look happy hearing Tabula accuse her of sneaking under people's doors when they had them locked. She would never chase after him if she knew he was frightened.

"Hey! Tabula! I wouldn't sneak into your room. What the fuck!" Tabula wasn't convinced that was the case at all, and shook his head.

"Anyway let me finish my story! When I walked in the room the light was on, but after I found a really good hiding spot, someone turned out the light, and I could hear Bukubukuchagama speaking. Her voice was terrifying! She laughed at me for being afraid of her, and said this." Tabula paused, and shivered. Just thinking about it terrified him. "Maby I should eat you up Tabula!"

"I wouldn't say something like that Tabula! You should have known it wasn't me! Why didn't you just teleport out of the room? You still had your ring didn't you?" Tabula shivered, and thought back on how she did threaten to eat him in the baths once before. He wasn't going to mention it though. He couldn't take a thrashing right now.

"I was too afraid, Bukubukuchagama, and I just thought you were just taking your teasing way too far. I trust you, so I didn't think I was actually in any real danger." Oh no. Bukubukuchagama had to make it up to him she thought.

"I'm sorry for even teasing you in the first place... I wasn't even going to do something that terrible. I promise! But how the heck was something able to mimic my voice?" There was only one thing she could think of, Pandora's Actor, but he was just standing in the room like normal. He wasn't attacking us?

"What got me though, wasn't being scared of course. I could hear her slimy body rushing towards me, so I ran, but I ran into something sharp and jagged like a broken sword or something. It really tore into me. I bled out, and don't remember anything after that. I remember hearing voices, and thinking it sounded like Rubedo, but that was it.

Everyone immediately looked at Rubedo. "Rubedo you didn't right? I thought you were our ally, but you betrayed us again? Explain yourself!" Momonga wasn't happy at this news at all.

"Uhh... I do remember that. It was me Lord Tabula. I did that to you... I ran you through, but I didn't want to! I had no choice, my mind and body were being controlled by Eclair! The only thing I could do was watch, and regret not being able to stop myself. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me... Please... Don't hate me Lord Tabula!"" Tabula looked at Rubedo, and laughed at what she had just said. Why was he laughing she thought? She didn't say anything funny. She was begging for his mercy!

"Eclair? You are joking right? Listen Rubedo, I could never hate you, but please don't start making stuff up."

Pandora's Actor was extremely bothered by the fact that he had a hand in this, he had, just like Rubedo been mind controlled by Eclair, but could it really be possible Eclair was behind this? No way! Perhaps he had just imagined it he thought.

Wally had defeated them, and all of their minions. They were buffed by Aureole Omega, and her minions as well as Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor glowed a dark purple. They had caused him a massive amount of damage, but he managed to bleed them both out, and gave them both a healing potion so he could interrogate them. They both said they were being controlled, and told him everything. Their one condition was that he could not tell them they had a part in this, and he accepted that. It wouldn't change anything if they knew he thought.

"I kind of remember Eclair was the one who mind controlled me as well, but I thought I was just having delusions or something. Perhaps it was true?" Had Eclair really controlled them somehow?

Rubedo had remembered Eclair had mind controlled her this time, but last time she couldn't remember much at all until after she had already fallen under something's control.

Besides attempting to slaughter all of the Supreme Beings she respected so much. She had yelled at, and violently attacked her own sister, Albedo. It was almost too much for Rubedo to bear. My sister she thought... Please forgive me.

"Oh Momonga... What did Albedo have you do?" Although it was completely off topic, Touch Me just had to ask, he didn't get to come catch them in the act, and wanted the juicy details.

"I patted her on the head for a couple hours." That was it?! Albedo didn't ask for anything more than that!? How did that satisfy her? Touch Me had no idea.

"Yes I almost finished, but we got interrupted, when everyone came barging in, screaming that Touch Me was dead. It completely ruined it for me." Albedo frowned.

"She almost finished?" Touch Me got partially erect, his little guy stood to attention upon hearing that. Staring at Albedo's large breasts in her outfit. Did she really... almost... Good thing I'm in full body armor still, no one can see my erection. Touch Me thought, but I'm still so fucking embarrassed!

"Now, now Albedo. Once all of this is done, and we in the clear. The head patting will continue until you are satisfied." Albedo smiled wide.

"Of course Lord Ainz-sama!" Momonga shook his head.

"No Albedo, please, call me Lord Momonga." Albedo nodded her head.

"Yes Lord Momonga!" She liked his original name the better anyway. It suited him perfectly.

Momonga began tapping his chin, while laying on his bed with Albedo. Eclair brain washing Floor Guardians? As far as I know Eclair has no combat prowess to speak of. It's completely impossible actually. Maby Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor were just joking? No they were dead serious that Eclair was the mastermind behind all of this.

"I asked Eclair to meet us here, but I got no response back. Aureole Omega has also been quiet, even when I asked her to buff Touch Me, to save his life. I didn't even get a response back from her." Momonga couldn't believe any of this. No way was Eclair the final boss. He was so weak, and why didn't Aureole Omega respond to his messages?

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Lord Ainz-sama may I come in?" It was Eclair's voice!

"Of course Eclair, please come in." Eclair struggled, but eventually got the door open.

As Eclair waddled in, he carefully brushed his hair with a comb, before putting it down on Momonga's dresser. Sitting down he looked at himself in the mirror. To make sure not a single hair was out of place.

"Absolute perfection." Turning around he spoke to Momonga.

"Lord Ainz why exactly did you call me here? Something I can help you with?" Momonga nodded.

"Actually, there is something only you can help us all with." He had to know, was Eclair really a threat.

"Reality Slash!" He felt bad, but this was the only way, they didn't have any proof besides Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor's words to go by. He would revive him later. Surely he would be killed instantly by such an attack.

His dresser exploded into pieces, sending pieces of the mirror everywhere, and so much dust was in the room that he couldn't see a thing.

"I thought you may have been onto me, Lord Ainz-sama. It was those two that gave me away wasn't it?" He pointed a flipper at Rubedo, and Pandora's Actor.

"I was so careful, but I didn't think they would remember it was I who brainwashed them. Last time Rubedo didn't seem to remember, but I was worried you would catch on eventually." Eclair was unharmed, and instead, combed his now completely messy hair continually.

"You... You are kidding right? You really expect us to believe that you caused all of this by yourself!?" Eclair laughed, but didn't answer Touch Me. Instead he continued brushing his hair.

This has to be a sick joke, Touch Me thought! "There is no way Eclair is behind this!"

He was just an inside joke we made together, because we thought it would be hilarious that something so weak wanted to conquer Nazarick, but now, was he really plotting to overthrow us for real? He was supposed to have a high respect for us even though he wanted to conquer us. So why was he doing this?

"Eclair!" Momonga paused. "If this is a joke, you have taken it too far. I'm surprised you didn't take any damage from my, Reality Slash... That dresser was completely destroyed, but the wall behind it is untouched. How?" Eclair smiled, as he had pulled out a tiny hand mirror, and seemed satisfied with his now neat, nicely combed his hair was. Every hair that was out of place, thanks to the blast was now back to it's tight, and clean look.

"I'm not going to just tell you, and by the time you figure it out Lord Ainz-sama..." Eclair paused before finishing his thought. "It will already be too late!"

"To hell with this!" Touch Me raised his weapon at Eclair, and he had managed to get up, even with his badly bruised bones. He wasn't going to let this little shit say another word. If he really was the reason for all of this suffering. He would know hell!

Everyone else yelled, "Get Him!" Rubedo prepared herself, she only had so much mana left for her magic mines, and something was off about Eclair. He didn't even move from his spot. Was he giving up?

Raising both his flippers over his head, Eclair said. "I've given up look! I'm unarmed!"

Momonga, Touch Me, Tabula, Bukubukuchagama, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Pandora's Actor, Wally, Rubedo, Albedo, Sebas, Cocytus, Demiurge, Mare and Aura. They all wanted the same thing. To finally end this farce. They all rushed at once to tear Eclair to pieces. "Reality Slash!" Both Rubedo, and Momonga cast their slash at the same time, but Rubedo's cast time was slightly faster than Momonga's.

"Open a gate in front of me. Aureole Omega." What!? He had control over Aureole Omega!?

Both Reality slashes went straight into the portal, only slightly messing up Eclair's hair again.

Everyone jumped back away from Eclair quickly. It was so hot, the entire room felt like an oven, and it scorched their very bones. What did he just open a portal to?

The massive blast from the reality slashes, caused hot magma to explode out of the portal, and everyone ran for some kind of cover.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" That scream it was Tabula's! Momonga thought. Had he been burned!? "Crap! his shoulder! It's caked in hot magma!" What the hell could they do to get it off their friend? He would die of shock, the pain was so bad that Tabula couldn't even move.

Albedo rushed past Momonga, and went straight for Tabula. What was she going to do!? Momonga thought.

"LORD TABULA!" Albedo quickly used her own gloves, and tried to dig through the scorching hot magma, that was caked onto his shoulder, while pouring a healing potion onto it. Her hands were being burned badly, but she ignored the pain. She had to save her creator! He was being damaged far quicker than the healing potion could regenerate him.

The liquid evaporated instantly into steam, on contact with the hot magma, but had caused it to cool down, harden, and fall Tabula. He was definitely injured, and in complete shock from the pain, but at least she had saved him.

"Ohhh... Ahhhh..." Tabula fell to his knees, but Albedo picked him up, and put his good arm around her shoulder, supporting him.

"Everyone teleport with your guild rings now!" Touch Me yelled. The Wall of Flesh flailed. It had caught more than enough hot Magma trying to protect them. If not for him Tabula, and most of the other Supreme Beings would have been incinerated, bathed in hot magma.

"I don't have a guild ring!" Wally wailed. Momonga had an extra on him, just in case, and threw threw it at Wally, everyone else should still have theirs.

Everyone immediately used their guild rings to teleport to the throne room. Wally wailed. His pink fleshy body had many black scorched spots. His injuries were almost severe enough to kill him.

Damn that Eclair! I will make him suffer for this! Wally thought to himself.

"I can handle a lot of stuff, but hot magma isn't one of them. It's hotter than hellfire." Everyone was sweating badly except Momonga. Every inch of their flesh was covered in glistening sweat. It only took seconds to bring their entire side of the room to a raging boil.

"Thank you Wally. If you hadn't gotten in the way and taken most of that magma.. Then..." Bukubukuchagama was so grateful to Wally, even if he was incredibly disturbing, and unnerving to look at. Under that sinister guise, was a very kind soul. He had definitely grown as a creature.

Before he was just violent, and killed everything, but now he actually cared for, and tried to protect them. To Wally they were very interesting creatures, and he had gotten a soft spot for each of them, and their unique quirkiness.

"Don't mention it please, it still hurts like a bitch. You all owe me big time for this though. I've never been in so much pain. How humiliating." Momonga quickly got their attention by clapping his hands together, it was surprisingly effective as everyone was incredibly alert, and on edge already. He kind of felt bad.

"Aureole Omega can't stop us from using our guild rings guys, but she can definitely track our location. Eclair knows we are here. We have to move fast!" They all ran for the door to the hallway.

Momonga, upon pressing his hand up against the door, felt it was incredibly hot to the touch, and it burned his bony hand.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Don't open it!" Behind them was Eclair, not a single hair was out of place, and he had a very nonthreatening look on his face. This has to be a nightmare Momonga thought! This isn't real right? I still can't take this guy seriously!

Well in any case at least they had a lot of space here, and might be able to use his lava against him. If only they had the slime Floor Guardian now that practically lived in the lava pit. It would be so useful right now!

"I can do more than open gates filled with lava. Killing you with such a simple trick wouldn't satisfy me at all. I've instead gotten a special surprise especially for Lord Touch Me."

Touch Me spoke with a very sarcastic voice to Eclair. "Oh I wonder what it could be this time. I'm so excited."

"I can also summon help." Eclair paused. "Aureole Omega, open a gate in the throne room, the one with the giants." A gate opened in front of them, and a large bulky giant walked into view, and let out a loud deep grown. "Ohhhww!" It was almost too tall to even fit in the throne room, and it had a very high ceiling!

Giant after giant went through the portal one at a time. They were all very large, and glowing with a red hue. Aureole Omega had buffed them hadn't she!? Greater strength on one of those would hurt bad. Although giants weren't the strongest monsters in Yggdrasil. Their physical strength, and reach was unsurpassed, even by a raid boss. What held them back was their slow movement, and lack of a way to actually keep you out from between their legs.

In total, twelve giants had entered the room before the gate slammed shut. That was a lot of giants! How did Eclair keep these hidden all this time from him? I should have noticed this sooner! Momonga thought.

"Hah! Eclair! Killing giants is my specialty. I've killed more giants than this all by myself! You underestimated us big time, and I'm going to make you pay for that." Eclair looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Yes you have killed normal giants before, but you might be surprised how strong these are. Aureole Omega's buffs have a surprisingly high amount of versatility. Also looking at you, you definitely aren't at 100% right now, Lord Touch Me." Damn it! He was right, Touch Me still wasn't healed completely yet, and had no stamina left for his weapon arts.

"Giants" Eclair snapped his finger. "Kill them all." Eclair walked back past the giants who were charging in, and waved goodbye to Momonga, and his friends.

"Now I really must be going, there is a lot I have to prepare, for my new rule of Nazarick." A gate tore open in front of him, after he snapped his fingers, and he began to walk into it.

"Wait! Eclair! Stop!" Momonga yelled. Eclair smiled, and waddled up to the portal, but before entering he said. "It was entertaining it really was, but Goodbye Lord Ainz-sama." Before giving anyone a chance to say a thing back, Eclair pathetically, and slowly waddled through the gate.

"Damn! Him! This is so ridiculous!" Touch Me could see the giants were faster than he was used too. A hell of a lot faster. He was struggling to not get stomped on, and he couldn't get to their weak point, under their body between their legs. Normally you could easily strike their legs, and kill them 1v1, but not a massive group like this. These weren't just much faster, but much stronger than normal as well. If he wasn't careful he could get stomped on.

Suddenly it got dark above Touch Me. He knew why that was. The giant was going to stomp on him! "Shit" He tried to move as fast as he could, but Touch Me could tell he wasn't going to make it. It would crush him flat!

"Magic Mine!" Rubedo stomped her foot on top of her mine, causing everyone to run for cover, as it exploded. Just like before Rubedo was launched at a high velocity straight for the giant's leg with deadly speed, and precision.

"You're finished!" Rubedo completely tore off the giant's leg, and it groaned in agony. "Ohhhwwww!"

"Uhhhh!?" A giant's hand had caught her, it swung fast, swatting her like a fly, into the wall. She couldn't move. It had broken bones, it was so strong! That one hit had so much force behind it, it had knocked all the breath out of her.

Another giant hand came at her fast, and crushed her entire body into the wall. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rubedo screamed, it was going to crush her.

"Grasp heart!" Momonga completely paralyzed the giant, he was squeezing on it's heart directly, and it's slap lost all of the force behind it as a result. He did all of this while other giants were trying to grab him with their hands, and crush him flat, under their foot.

The giant wasn't completely unable to move though, and grabbed Rubedo around her waist. It then began to tighten with a loud crack. "Raaaawwwwwwwww!"

Rubedo thrust her sword into it's eye, and tore it straight across it. Rubedo was thrown away as the giant writhed in agony on the floor, before it stopped moving.

The weren't going to win this, Momonga thought. Rubedo had been injured terribly already, and they had already expended a lot of mana, just to take down two giants. Touch Me was hurt, Tabula was still injured badly as well. We have to get out of here Momonga thought. But how?

They would have to teleport away with their rings, they can't beat these things. It was a going to wear them out, and then they wouldn't be able to fight Eclair, if he had anything else up his sleeves. Could they really risk teleporting with their guild rings though? Most areas were probably already trapped.

Eclair must have expected them to teleport to escape, and may have a portal open into a solid wall, or a pit of lava again. Just waiting for them to unknowingly teleport right into it.

"Wait!" Momonga yelled. "The bath house! Teleport to the bath house!" Eclair probably wouldn't of expected, us to teleport there at a time like this, he thought. At least he hoped that was the case!" Everyone quickly used their rings, and they arrived at the hot springs again. It was very calm, and quiet like it normally was.

Finally having a chance to relax without danger being imminent. Everyone let out a loud sigh.

"Bukubukuchagama, you remember Discord was with us when he helped us get to the throne room right?"

"Yea I remember that, if it wasn't for him you would have been..." Bukubukuchagama didn't want to imagine what would have happened. She already knew exactly what.

"Solution and I stayed behind to fight that beholder, but I could have sworn I saw Discord running with you guys. What happened to him Bukubukuchagama?" Touch Me had expected the worst. That he was killed or something.

"He was right behind us, when we were rushing to Momonga's room, but somewhere along the way he disappeared without a trace. We were all running so fast, and so panicked, that we didn't even notice he wasn't behind us, until we got into Momonga's room." No one else seemed to notice Discord was gone.

Besides Bukubukuchagama, and Touch Me. All the Floor Guardians who were with them at the time, looked surprised. The moment was so stressful, none of them noticed he had gone missing. What happened to Discord?

Rubedo was bleeding from her mouth. The internal damage must have been terrible. They didn't have any health potions left on them though. How would they heal her? They used all of their healing potions to heal Tabula, when Wally brought his wounded body back to Momonga's room, along with Albedo, and Paandora's Actor, who also had to be healed.

"Lord Ainz-sama! It looks like you need a healer! Luckily I just happen to be available, and willing to join your party!" It was Lupis Regina's voice.

Momonga immediately perked up. "Nice! Heal! Please!" Lupis Regina looked at him confused.

"Heal who Lord Ainz-sama?"

"All of us!" Lupis Regina knew they were hurt, but didn't know just how badly. Luckily she was still buffed by Aureole Omega, and would have for more mana, and power to her healing spells than normally possible.

All of the Pleiades actually looked like they were doing quite well. Not a single one of them had taken any considerable damage. They were powerful enough to take down most of the dangerous monsters they ran into with the buffs, and they had taken minimal damage, from Eclair's many traps. Momonga was surprised since they had gotten beaten up so badly and were all level 100, but he understood not a single one of them was at 100%, and they were focused by Eclair.

"Where were you guys? We sent you to go get Health Potions from the treasury, but you never returned!" Momonga knew they probably had a good reason for their incredibly delayed arrival, but he had to ask anyway.

"I apologize Lord Ainz-sama." Entoma was speaking this time. "We ran into many of Eclair's traps, and he kept antagonizing us to fight him, but we knew better. He acted cocky, but normally a single Pleiades un-buffed could crush him if they wanted.

"We however ignored him, and instead kept teleporting around. He kept following us, but he eventually laughed, and said." "Well It's about time I put an end to this, isn't it?"

After he left us alone we were able to keep a good pace back to you, but kept running into traps along the way. We did run into some rather powerful minions also buffed by Aureole Omega, and they gave us quite the fight. So we decided to use our guild rings you so kindly gave us, Lord Ainz, and teleported to the baths since we didn't think he would have expected us to come here.

"Yea same thing happened to us, but we were attacked by some buffed giants. They were way too much to deal with in our weakened state." Lupis Regina was already exhausted. She had healed most of Tabula's severe burns. Lord Touch Me's bones she had mended, and but Rubedo took her a considerable amount of effort, and mana to heal her internal wounds.

"If I had healed Rubedo any later... She would have perished." Albedo looked down at her sister, while she was holding onto Lord Tabula, as he rested on her shoulder.

"Thank you Lupis Regina." Albedo said, her voice full of happiness. The Supreme Beings were all in much better shape now she thought.

"No problem Albedo. It was no problem at all." Lupis Regina was trying to downplay it, but she was huffing, and puffing, and looked completely exhausted now.

Just moment's before Lupis Regina was incredibly perky, but that's to be expected with how wounded everyone was.

"Lord Ainz-sama, are you injured." Momonga shook his head no, although that was a complete lie, but Shalltear got injured during the giant fight when she took a blow for him.

"Shalltear looks a bit worse for wear, please heal her instead." Lupis Regina nodded.

"Very well Lord Momonga-sama." Bukubukuchagama smiled. Lupis Regina was finally calling him by his actual name.

"Consider it done." Lupis Regina healed her as much as she could, but she ran out of mana, and felt the mana sickness hit her hard.

"That's... All... I can... Do. I'm completely out of mana" Some of Shalltear's organs were still a bit damaged, but she fixed most of the damage.

"Where should we hide though?" Bukubukuchagama asked.

Looking around Momonga could see the Girls, and Boys changing rooms nearby. That was a big no, since it was a confined space, and Eclair could simply open a portal filled with hot magma, and burn them to a crisp.

Shalltear Bloodfallen was hugging Ainz as he thought, and that was bugging Albedo. She currently had Lord Tabula between her and Ainz, and decided just this once, she would let it go unannounced.

"Lord Ainz-sama, I have an idea." Demiurge whispered in his ear, and Momonga nodded his head.

"That's perfect! Nice thinking Demiurge!"

"I will prepare it Immediately then, Lord Ainz-sama." Everyone looked at them confused. "Prepare what?" Everyone asked. They couldn't hear anything Demiurge had said.

"Albedo this plan hinges on you, but it will be risky." Momonga tried to say that carefully, but Tabula frowned upon hearing that.

"Why not use me instead?" Tabula looked at them with a serious glare.

"Not possible, I need Albedo to teleport with her ring to her private chambers, and bring back as many of her body pillows as she can, and she had quite the collection." What Tabula was confused? What use could her body pillows possibly have in such a dire situation?

"I will do it, I will take the risk Demiurge. They are collector's items. I made them all myself! It's a hobby of mine. If they can help us at a time like this... I will grab them all." Demiurge nodded his head.

"Fantastic, but make sure you bring back varying sizes of pillows not just full body pillows, I also want at least one small cushion that we could use for Bukubukuchagama." Albedo confused, nodded her head. She had all kinds of sizes, and she made them all herself.

"I will be going now, stay safe, my Lords." She looked at Tabula lovingly, and that made his heart skip a beat. Finally! Tabula thought to himself. I am going to get laid!

Poor Momonga thought... he isn't going to lose his virginity any time soon. Does he really not have any genitals? Tabula had to know, and got down on his chest in front of Momonga, and lifted his outfit, and cloak.

"What the heck are you doing Tabula stop that. It's creeping me out!" Aww Momonga wasn't just going to let him take a peak, and he had himself covered in the bath with a towel the entire time. Was he ashamed of the fact he was currently genital free? That must suck bad. Tabula thought.

"Sorry Momonga's, It's nothing. Forget that happened." What was Tabula thinking Momonga thought. Was he trying to confirm the fact that he had no genitals!?

"Awwwww! I almost had a good peak too!" Shalltear!? Where is she? That's when he felt it, her head was between his legs, and she was breathing heavily on them with her warm breath.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh!" Momonga moaned in surprise.

"Get out of there Shalltear. Now!" Shalltear quickly pulled her head out from under his outfit. It was too dark to see anything anyway, if only Lord Tabula had kept raising his outfit up she thought.

"Peroroncino, you made her far too kinky!" Peroroncino blushed, he was so embarrassed!

"I am so sorry..." Peroroncino replied.

"Hmm? Too kinky? I don't think it's possible to have too many kinks Lord Momonga-sama. I get new ones all the time!" Shalltear was almost too much right now they needed to focus, but she was so distracting.

With her plan to get a sneak peak of Lord Momonga's perfect supreme body foiled, Shalltear decided to hug Momonga tightly again.

"See! I told you Demiurge, I would get every single pillow I had!" No way Momonga thought.

Her pillow collection was towering above them, and from what he could see, every single one was of him! Upon her setting them down however, she saw a new looking one of Tabula, but it looked like it had seen heavy use.

"Ohhh! You have one of me? The cover looks brand new, but it also looks like it's seen heavy use. Why is that Albedo?" Tabula didn't know what Albedo was using them for, but everyone else did.

"Tabula, she was obviously..." Interrupting Bukubukuchagama, Albedo excitedly spoke.

Albedo smiled wide. "It would be my pleasure to explain it to you Lord Tabula!" Leaning forward Albedo began to whisper in his ear, and Tabula's face started to blush, and then as it continued to fill with blood, was as red a cherry. What? What!? Oh! I didn't know she used them for that! Tabula thought to himself. I've already been lewded!

"And then I finally finish and!" Demiurge interrupted Albedo.

"That is very interesting and all, but can we get back to the current task at hand? We don't have much time to make this work as it is." Albedo nodded.

"I already know everyone's measurements, I measured your approximate heights, but your weights don't really matter." Demiurge paused.

"I am going to make decoys of each of us, and I need some hair strands from most of you. Bukubukucahgama, and Solution can just give me some slimes though." Entoma looked concerned, her hair was a part of her, and she would feel everything.

"Demiurge, I apologize for interuppting you, but can I give you some of my insects instead?" Demiurge took a moment to ponder that.

"It should work in theory, but I also need bodily fluids from each of you." Shalltear smiled wide in excitement.

"That is no problem! No problem at all for me! Lord Momonga has already gotten me wet!" Huh? HUH!? Oh crap Momonga thought, Albedo is going to kill her!

"WHAT WAS THAT!? BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I HEARD YOU RIGHT, YOU DAMN LAMPREY! I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" Oh no Momonga knew this was coming. Perhaps it would calm down quickly he thought, but he might have to stop them himself.

"OH BRING IT ON YOU GORILLA MOUTHED SUCCUSLUT! WHO WOULDN'T GET WET! WHEN THEY HAD ALMOST SEEN THEIR LORDS MOST PRIVATE AREAS!" No! Momonga was going to have to stop before they killed each other he thought.

"YOU WHAT!?" Tabula, and Peroroncino both quickly jumped in between them, and grabbing their own creations, tried to calm them down.

"Oh! Awwww! Oh!" Huh? Peroroncino thought. Why was Shalltear moaning like that? He had embraced her tightly in a hug to calm her down. Was he squeezing her too tightly?

"Uhh! Shalltear are you okay!? I'm not squeezing too hard am I!?"

"OH! YES!" Huh? Did she just? No way! No way! Peroroncino thought. That wasn't a scream of pain! That was a scream of pleasure!

"Nicely done... Peroroncino, we should have more than enough bodily fluids... from Shalltear now." Demiurge said, he wasn't even blushing How!? Everyone's entire bodies were bright red, except for Demiurge, and Momonga's. Momonga only didn't blush because he couldn't blush.

Albedo was just breathing hard on Lord Tabula's face. Intensely staring into his eyes. He had embraced her tightly in a hug as well, but he was also incredibly embarrassed by Albedo's stare, not to mention what Shalltear had just done.

Albedo let out a pleasure filled, cute giggle. She finally had her love returned to her.

"There's no reason to hold back any longer." Momonga remembered when she had pounced on him, and that brought back his PTSD! Oh fuck!

"Is there Lord Tabula!" Tabula uninformed, decided to say, "Of course Albedo! We don't have to hold back any longer." He had no idea what she meant by that, and couldn't see Momonga's mouth wide open in shock.

His friends hadn't even know why Momonga looked away, and confused, just stared at what was happening before them.

I can't watch this Momonga thought! He couldn't see what was happening, but he could put two and two together by the sounds alone.

"Oh Lord Tabula! Allow me to pleasure you! With pleasure!" What!? What was she doing! It feels like she is! Tabula's heart was pounding. This was it!

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Tabula let out a long pleasure filled moan.

"You know I was expecting something lewd, but it's kind of cute actually. They are in love!" That voice it was Bukubukuchagama's.

Turning around, Momonga saw Albedo embracing Tabula tightly in her arms. Her lips pressed up against his. She wasn't doing what Momonga had thought she was. She was just kissing him. This made Tabula really happy though. He could feel her soft massive breasts pressing up against his chest as well!

"Okay... has everyone else gotten some body fluid yet? It doesn't have to be like that, it could even be your spit. The fluid itself doesn't matter, so long as it is your own." Everyone quickly started spitting inside empty health potions. The Pleiades had enough health potions for everyone to spit in.

"This should be sufficient. Good job everyone." What was he going to do with them though, and what had Momonga given him? Did he even have any body fluids? He was just bones.

"Momonga what did you give to Demiurge?" Momonga looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yea I can see how you are confused, not like I could just spit in a cup. The only thing I gave him was the robe I wore, when I fought Shalltear." Demiurge nodded to confirm this.

"It in theory, it should still confuse Aureole Omega. She will think we are all going in a gate, and that should allow us to teleport to the treasury with no risk of teleporting into a trapped gate. There we could entrench ourselves, and it would be much more defensible until this farce ends. Aureole Omega won't be able to react fast enough I think, but this plan isn't fail proof. So say anything you Supreme Ones need to say now." Momonga shook his head.

"No It has to work. There is no chance we will fail. Let's do this!" Opening a gate they threw the fake decoy's in, and they all immediately used their guild rings to teleport to the treasury. In front of them Eclair was digging through the vault, and didn't notice they were there. Aureole Omega had told them they gated back to the throne room.

"Eclair! They are in the treasury! I was tricked!" Eclair jumped in suprise. "Reality Slash!" "What!?" Turning around he saw a reality slash coming his way fast.

"Aureole! Open a gate in front of me now!" The gate tore open, and they could see a gate leading to someplace dark, but the reality slash had already gotten between him and the gate.

"Impossible!" His flipped that held the ring was torn off, and he couldn't teleport.

"Wait! MASTERS! I will release Aureole Omega from my control! Spare me! There it's done!" Rubedo walked up to him, and embraced him in a hug. What the hell was she doing that for? Albedo also joined in, and hugged him from behind as well.

The hug got tighter, and tighter they were going to crush him! His insides would join his outsides! Eclair thought.

"Ahhhh!" Eclair screamed. Momonga wanted to punish Eclair severely, but not torture him. To Momonga this was left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Rubedo, Albedo. Stop toying with him. Finish him off." Rubedo put her hands around his fat penguin neck, while Albedo easily held his struggling body. With a loud Crack! she easily broke it.

"I wanted him to suffer for Momonga. He didn't suffer nearly as much as he caused all of us too! NOT YET!" Momonga shook his head, and Touch Me decided to speak out about the matter.

"If we stoop to his levels, we are no better than him, Albedo. It's fair he gets punished hard. We all know he fucking deserves it, but he doesn't deserve to be tortured. It's tasteless, and won't make anyone actually feel better." Momonga looked at touch me, how interesting. He thought the same way Momonga did. Although Momonga could be considered neutral right now. Touch Me obviously still had his strong sense of justice, but maby they were both more similar than Momonga had thought before.

"I understand Lord Touch Me. Forgive me for my rudeness." Touch Me shook his head.

"No. You have nothing to apologize for. Thanks to you we are all still alive Albedo. If you and Pandora's Actor, had actually went through with your betrayal, and attacked us with Rubedo. We would have all died. I am very grateful of how loyal you are Albedo." She smiled. She was so happy to hear that from him.

"Thank you, Lord Touch Me." Pandora's actor nodded his head as Albedo finished speaking.

"I am very grateful for your forgiveness Lord Touch Me, I am unworthy of it." Pandora's Actor was still disappointed in himself for falling prey to Eclair's schemes. He wasn't brainwashed the first time. He had actually thought Rubedo was right, but he had no idea she was actually being controlled by Eclair.

Rubedo had tears rolling down her face. " My Lords, and Lady. I am guessing I am not forgiven?" Touch Me quickly hugged Rubedo tightly.

"We all forgave you a long time ago Rubedo. We know you were mind controlled. If it wasn't for you deciding to help us, just like Albedo and Pandora's Actor did. This would have ended terribly. Thank you Rubedo!" Touch Me paused.

"You aren't just forgiven, you are loved by all of us!" Touch Me's speech caused Rubedo's heart to go wild. This was finally the man, who's children she wanted to bear! She would have more than just one child with him. She would have a whole litter of them!

Looking at Rubedo's eyes, Touch Me noticed something, they were just as intense as Albedo's as she hugged him back tightly. Wow she was really really strong! Touch Me thought.

"Lord Touch Me! I will have to prepare myself, but soon! Soon we will!" Touch Me didn't know what she meant by that. Soon we will what? Rubedo let out a cute giggle similar to Albedo's.

It was over, Momonga thought. It was finally over. They would finally be able to enjoy each others company, without being forced to experience tragedy.

"Hah once you boys rest up you are going to be in for it. Today didn't count since most of us didn't get to do what we want!" Bukubukuchagama paused.

"Starting tomorrow for seven days! You all have to do as we say!" Uh oh, Momonga thought, she had remembered!

"But where is Discord at? We still haven't seen him or a single one of his angels?" No one knew, that Discord had broke into the beholder's closed space himself, and his entire army of angels had been killed off. Discord say in the closed space, it was completely dark, and he was all alone. He was trapped for all eternity he thought, coughing up blood.

"The only thing I regret was not turning around to face it sooner. Touch Me, are you still alive he? Discord wondered. "I can only hope you weren't killed, but what had caused the beholder to retreat into it's private rift? Did Touch Me drive it back himself!? Impossible!

"Looks like I'm going to be here a while..." He heard a woman's voice come out of no where.

"You are lucky Discord, I keep pretty good tabs on where people go in Nazarick. Even this rift was not able to hide it's presence from me." That voice? Who's was it?

"Please tell me you aren't joking. You can get me out of this isolated hell?" Looking around he saw all of his slain allies, and although it made him feel terrible. He couldn't look away. They all fought well he thought, our enemy was strong. I am proud of them all.

"Goodbye my friends, rest well." The rift tore back open, and he quickly ran out expecting it to close, but instead Momonga, and his friends walked in it!

"Touch Me! My lords, and ladies! You are all safe! Thank God!" Discord couldn't help but smile in joy, but he still hadn't fully recovered from his friends being killed yet.

"Can I have some time to mourn my friends before I leave please, Lord Momonga?" Momonga shook his head.

"No, we aren't in a hurry. Why would you want to mourn them when we can just revive them all?"

"Lord.. Momonga! You! I owe you so much for this one! I thought their bodies would be trapped hear forever, and that saddened me. Trapped for eternity in this black void.

Momonga looked past Discord, at his allies, and that's when he saw it. The beholder! It was turned to stone, and had many swords, and spears impaled into it, Discord really was strong wasn't he? Defeating a beholder was unheard of in Yggdrasil.

"But Momonga how in the world did you find me, and open the rift back up? I thought only a beholder could open a path to it's private space?" Momonga would smile if he could.

"You have Aureole Omega to thank for that. After Eclair's control over her was broken she immediately reacted to save you." This Aureole Omega, Discord did not know her, but would thank her personally. He would impregnate her, and allow her the honor of bearing his first child!

"Eclair?" Momonga laughed out loud. Of course Discord had probably never met Eclair.

"It's a very long story, and you aren't going to believe it." Momonga paused. "But after we get your friends out of here. I will explain everything."

"Thank you Lord Momonga!" Discord was so happy the despair, and regret he felt upon being trapped in this black void, was completely gone now.

"You Supreme Beings, you are very very interesting." Wally nodded.

"Yes, they certainly are, aren't they?" Discord, and Wally for the first time, enjoyed a laugh together.

"You, look like how my body feels right now Wally. Like shit." Wally's many maws smiled, bearing their sharp fangs.

He was burned terribly, he had many wounds, and scars all over his fleshy body, but looking at Discord, Wally could see his battle wasn't easy either.

Discord was all beat to shit, he's been through hell. Wally thought to himself.

"You and me both!"


End file.
